The Only One Laughing
by gracepat1098
Summary: Holly meets the Joker...
1. Chapter 1

The Only One Laughing

Holly was seventeen now. She would turn eighteen in a few weeks, but she didn't care. Sure, she would be able to vote, but what was the point? Harvey Dent was going to win by a landslide, anyway. And even if she was able to be admitted into some of the night clubs, why would she go? For alcohol? Holly got that well enough with a fake ID. No, the only remotely useful thing Holly would gain from turning eighteen being able to move out.

Plopping down on the food stained sofa, Holly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The station was set to the news. "And now back to Andrea Anderson." Holly giggled to herself. _That is either so a fake name or your parents were heart less._ She thought to herself. Probably the latter. She always watched the news before school in the mornings. It wasn't the most cheerful way to state off the day, but everyone in Gothum constantly had their TV on channel 7. Crime reports came with coffee. Holly was about to shut off the boob tube when a picture in the news caught her attention. It was a mug shot of a man wearing smeared clown makeup. Green hair curled on his head. His red clown mouth was painted in a grotesquely large grin, and he seemed to be laughing. Their was something haunting in his cold eyes. Holly turned up the volume until the TV was blaring. "…at 11:37 last night police stormed the Joker's hideout, arresting him along with what seems to be all of his henchmen. The Joker is now in Arkham Mental Asylum and is under the controlled treatment of Dr. Crane. As for the other men arrested, they will stand a public trial this weekend in court."

Holly stared open mouthed at the television. Could it really be true? The Joker, the horror behind all that happened in Gothum for almost fifteen years, finally caught? No. Holly would not allow herself the luxury of feeling safe. Yet. If three weeks went by, and Joker was still in the mental house, then Holly would breathe freely. The Joker had escaped from Arkham before. Who was to say it wouldn't happen again? Their was another thing that seemed wrong with the news report, but Holly couldn't quit place what it was. Grimacing she thought back to years previous when the Joker had just introduced himself to the city.

Holly was three years old when she first encountered the Joker.

It was a Saturday in November, on a pleasantly cool day. It was the time of the year when all of the trees in the City turned fiery orange. A tall, slender woman was pushing a yellow stroller through the courtyard across the street from Gothum Police Station. Wet leaves stuck to the wheels of the stroller, sometimes making the wheels stick. Suddenly a large BOOM filled the air. Simple pedestrians and commuters on the street ignored the noise and continued on their way, some with noses in news papers, others sipping warm drinks. The woman with the stroller stopped, however, and gazed around curiously for the source of the noise. The toddler in the stroller poked her red head out and looked behind the stroller at her mother. The woman shrugged at the girl and they continued on their way through the park. creek. Creek. CRACK. Now people looked up from their drinks and papers. The noise was becoming increasingly louder. The woman pushing the stroller looked over at the large oak tree in the center of the court yard. To her horror she saw its roots slowly pop out of the ground like strings being plucked on a violin. With a defining snap the tree fell over, landing on a taxi, and sending mounds of dirt and glass spraying. Everyone in the area stood stock still, unable to speak or move out of pure surprise. Everyone but the little red haired girl.

She had noticed something else no one had. Un-buckling herself from the stroller she got out and padded across the park to an ice cream truck. A small man was hunched over, his back to the girl, and he was shaking with restrained laughter. Holly moved her lips to the side of her face as she pondered what the man was laughing at. Frowning slightly, she asked, "What so funny?" The man immediately stopped laughing and whipped around, smiling sinisterly down at the little girl. A layer of white makeup covered the man's face; while charcoal make up surrounded his eyes. The sight would have terrified anyone alone, but to top it off, his cheeks and the sides of his mouth looked to be sewn closed by black thread. The wounds looked new and slick from discharge. "You ask me what is so funny?" The man asked, his voice deadly quiet. Holly did not blink. She felt no fear, why should she? She was a naive child, blissfully ignorant that she could be staring death in the face. "Uh hum." Holly nodded. "You see that tree?" The man asked. "Uh hum." Holly nodded again. "I made it go boom and fall over!" The man shrieked with delight and resumed cackling. It was a noise that Holly had never heard before, and she decided that she liked it. Cracking a smile, Holly began to laugh with the stranger. The man stopped immediately when he noticed Holly chuckling with him. She stopped as well, and they looked at each other for several long minutes; his dark brown eyes boring into Holly's baby blues. "Holly?" The woman pushing the stroller screeched. Holly turned around and waved at her mother. "Oh my god!" The woman yelled and ran towards the ice cream truck. Catching her foot on a raised crack in the side walk, the woman toppled to the ground, feet from Holly and her decided new friend. The ice cream man hollered with laughter, only this time Holly didn't join in. She scowled at the man. "No funny!" She chastised. "What if happened to you?" She said.

"Honey, get away from there, NOW!" The woman said, painfully picking herself up. "Baby face; let me tell you a little story." The man said looking amusingly down at the strange girl. "One day my sister comes home, tells me she's in love. I ask who the guy is and she tells me. Guess who it is?" The man didn't wait for an answer. "A mobster!"

"Is this really necessary?" The woman asked angrily, getting to her feet and picking up her child.

"YES!" Shouted the man. He continued. "So I tell her I'm not happy. Not. One. Bit. See I knew he would break her heart, see?" Holly nodded as her mother fumbled with the straps on the stroller, desperately trying to get away from this lunatic. "Sos I wait up for her the next night when she's out on a date with him. It's 11 and she doesn't come home. I call her cell, no answer. Then it's 12. Then 1. Then finally at 5 a.m. someone answers. But it isn't my baby sister, now is it?" Holly shook her head, drinking in every word the strange clown said. "It's her boyfriend, the mobster. And he says," the man licked his lips. "He says to me hey I killed your fucking sister. Dumped her body in the lake." The ice cream man looked directly into Holly's now intrigued eyes. The little girl's mother finally got her daughter buckled in. "So I find him and everyone that helped and I kill them. All of them with my knife," the man held up a large switch blade. The woman began rolling away Holly quickly. "And say, 'who's got the last laugh now?' HAHAHAHAHAHA. SEE? NOW I'M ALWAYS LAUGHING! IT'S FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sweetie, you don't talk to strangers, and _especially _strangers in clown makeup." Holly's mom said as they trotted away from the still guffawing mad man. Holly looked back over her shoulder to see the ice cream truck gone.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The obnoxious ring of Holly's phone alarm went off, bringing her back into her living room. "Shit!" She yelled angrily. That was the alarm she set to let her know the bus came in five minutes. Throwing apart the couch cushions, Holly searched for her phone. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Only to realize that it was in the pocket of her navy blue sweat pants the whole time. Flipping it open, Holly quickly disabled the alarm and froze, thinking. Now that the infernal beeping was gone, Holly could clear her mind. _Okay,_ she thought. _Twenty minutes until school. You're going to be late no matter what you do, so just make sure you only miss first period. _Lucky for Holly, she had gym first period, and they rarely took attendance. If she hurried she could make it in time to sneak into second period; social studies. _Frickety frick._

While rushing upstairs Holly painfully stubbed her toe, but continued at the pace she was going. She could not miss another day of school. She would not repeat this year of hell. Emerging ten minutes later wearing a black and dark blue checkered sweater, dark skinny jeans, and black converse, Holly quickly tied her hair into a high pony tale, grabbed her messenger bag, and ran out the door. To her great relief she noticed that Tom had left his motor scooter in the complex parking lot. He was probably to drunk to notice he left the keys in fifty year old man rode a chick scooter? But apparently Holly's mom didn't mind enough to make him leave at dinner time. Or leave at night time. Since her dad's death, Holly's mom had been in a lot of bad relationships with other men. Sometimes they were junkies. Sometimes even married. Tom was a drunk. And a wife beater. And, in Holly's opinion, a fiend.

Dashing over to the dark purple scooter, Holly turned the keys in the ignition and the scooter began to vibrate. Well, she had to admit the black leather seat was comfortable. Using her legs to start the scooter (like when starting a motorcycle) Holly kicked the ground hard and was off. She hadn't imagined that it would be this easy to ride! The wind ripped trough her hair, as Holly egged on the scooter, turned up the speed. She was now going thirty miles an hour, weaving in and out of the busy traffic jams and around pedestrians. Through red lights, past stop signs, ignoring the sense of fear in her stomach and only concentrating on the thrill. That was, until she heard sirens. "Damn it!" Holly swore angrily. She began to slow down to twenty, then ten. She was a block from school, and had ten minutes until second period began. Maybe if she just didn't stop…maybe she could loose the cops. After all, they were in a car, stuck in traffic like everyone else…the scooter had come to a complete stop, and Holly had honestly tried to wait for the cop car, but the urge to make it to second period was to tempting. The urge to not get into trouble. So Holly started up the scooter again and shot off to school. Away from the police. So as to not get into trouble. How ironic, right?

Benji was board. Well, to be exact, Benji was board in Spanish class. It was second period in GOTH (Gothum Organized Township High), and they were supposed to be conjugating verbs. "Remember, everyone. E to IR verbs." Ms. Maxwell chided the class. Benji scowled at her. For some unearthly reason, she had it in for him and his group. She particularly hated Benji's friend Holly. When ever she got the chance, Ms. Maxwell handed out detentions to Benji's group like free candy. Idly picking at the black nail polish on his thumb, Benji looked down at his cloths and smiled. Blue skinny jeans, black converse, and an Avenge Sevenfold shirt. Maybe it was because the group Benji belonged to frightened the portly Spanish teacher in her pink blouse and skirt. So she tried to subdue them with detentions. She thought she was keeping them "Under Control" maybe. Well she sure as hell was wrong, Benji thought satisfied. Don't get him wrong, Benji enjoyed going to watch the school's football team as much as the other boys did. He liked to go to the school dances, even didn't mind sticking around later to help them clean up. Yes, Benji would have liked to do all of those things, if he didn't know that he would get jumped at the football game. Or have punch thrown on him at the dance. And he also knew that not one teacher would care. _They _never let Benji. The pupils, the establishment, anyone. They had alienated him since middle school. Why? Because he looked different. And wore different cloths. And lived on the wrong side of town, and was to pail, and was wired different that everyone, and the list goes on and on. Everything wrong with Benji. He wasn't 'normal'. But was anyone _really? _When he reached high school, Benji had seriously considered suicide, he was so lonely. His home life had been a strait mess too. But then everything changed sophomore year when he had English with Holly. She was different too, but not by much. She had a sort of dark humor, and seemed shy, but she was able to at least hold a conversation with the popular crowd, as well as the low lives. The couple hit it off well enough, and Benji and Holly became good friends over the year. Benji was no longer depressed, at least not suicidal. And Holly had introduced him into her group. He had finally belonged.

But that was two full years ago. Now, after a month of being seniors, Benji and Holly were still best friends, along with the rest of the group. "Mr. Dullen!" A voice in Benji's ear snapped. Benji started, and then mentally slapped himself for showing weakness to Ms. Maxwell. "Uh, yeah?" Benji asked, trying not to sound too bothered. "You aren't doing your work!" the teacher screeched. "Way to state the obvious." Benji muttered. Ms. Maxwell bristled in anger. _Shit._ He really hadn't meant for her to hear that. "Detention. After school. And wait, since that never changes anything about you, how about you come for 5am running this whole week?" Benji could swear he saw the devil looking out of the back of his teachers head as she walked away. That had to be the absolute worst thing his teacher ever could have done to him. And the thing was, Ms. Maxwell knew that. She knew she hurt him good this time. Instead of a meaningless thirty minute detention after school, Benji would have to wake up and 4:30 for the rest of the week to go running for 3 miles at the school's track…with jocks. They would for certain be their trying to improve their game, stay in shape, or just for some weird pleasure. _Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn!_

For the rest of the lesson, Benji stabbed his pencil's sharp lead into his desk, fantasizing that it was Ms. Maxwell's gut. When the bell finally rang, Benji gratefully stood up and stretched, grabbed his books, and began to march out of the door. "Oh, and Mr. Dullen?" Called Ms. Maxwell with false sweetness.

"Yes?" Snapped Benji.

"I shall be at the track waiting to see you run so don't think about ditching your punishment!"

Benji turned his head, smiling as widely and insultingly as he could. "Okay, Ms. Maxwell, I guess you don't have anyone to wake up to in the morning, so I'll be glad to brighten your day!" And before she could respond, Benji was already on his way to math.

People walked into Benji as he made his way down the crowded hallway. Not noticing Jeff Anderson's foot sticking deliberately out, Benji had no choice but to trip over it. Books and papers went flying, and jocks went guffawing. Flushing angrily Benji scrambled to pick up his things and catch his falling papers. "God, freak, learn how to walk!" More laughter.

Well, Benji was in a bad mood from his earlier class, and was not feeling the reason inside him nagging, screaming, _don't say anything! You're out numbered six to one!_ "Shut it!" He snarled.

"Ooh, emo boy wants to fight." One of the boys said. "Were gonna kick your ass!" One in a yellow polo said stupidly.

"Hahaha." Benji chuckled quietly. One of the boys advanced on him. Now sweat was beading on Benji's neck. He groped the butterfly knife in his back pocket. He really didn't want it to come to this, but he was NOT going to be jumped by them again. Maybe he could talk his way out of it. "Seriously, guys, isn't this getting a bit old?" Scoffed Benji, sounding a lot calmer then he felt. A jock with sleek blond hair and a GOTH football jacket on spoke. "What, beating the crap out of all you freaks?"

"I'm not a freak!" Benji yelled.

"Sorry for the update FREAK, but yes, you are." He cracked his knuckles. "And we feel it is our civic duty to eradicate freaks from our school and city."

"Wow!" Benji mocked. He was now backed into a wall. Almost knife time. "You actually know words that consist of more than two syllables!"

"Heya sweeties!" Sang a sweet voice. Relief spread through him. Holly was standing in front of the water fountains, accompanied by Roxanne. Holly looked so damn good just then, in Benji's opinion. She had a tight checkered sweater on and tight jeans, with her hair pulled up in a pony tale. One of her piercing blue eyes was covered by her side bangs, and large hoops hung in her ears, besides her usual stud double pierces. Benji could smell her fruity apple sent from several feet away. Roxanne, on the other hand, looked far too…_loose_. She had a short plaid skirt that went several inches under her ass and a low white tank top on. Her makeup was heavy, where Holly was naturally beautiful and only wore a little mascara and lip gloss. Holly walked through the group of boys, challenging them. Her cloths hugged her round curves as she walked, and Benji noticed it distracted the jocks. They all seemed to forget about Benji, which only angered him more. He didn't feel sincere romantic feelings towards Holly, but he felt sure that if those horney bastards tried anything, he would have his knife out in a second and blood on his hands. Anyone who was Benji's friend was someone to protect from creeps like Jeff. Even Roxanne.

"Hey honey." Jeff said, looking her up and down.

"Actually, it's Holly." Holly said, giving Jeff a false smile. Now Roxanne doubled around the back of the boy's circle. Somehow, it wound up with the three members of Benji's group standing around the jocks. "Come on guys, let's go." Holly said. She walked down the hall, motioning for Benji and Roxanne to follow, and they did.

"God those guys are creeps." Roxanne commented.

"I know." Shivered Holly. "You ok Benji?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. I thought I was gonna have to pull out my blade and scare them off. What were you guys doing down there anyway, shouldn't you be on the forth floor?"

Holly shrugged. "Mr. Burns wanted Roxanne to stay after class and uh…'talk' to her-" Holly side glanced her friend and smiled. "So I stayed and he gave us a pass to class saying we had to take a test, and then we found you!"

"Well thanks again. Anyway, why weren't you in gym today?" Holly smiled to herself this time. "Long story Ben-ben. So you guys wanna hang out tonight?" It was a Friday, and the group usually went to the park and chilled. Roxanne's parents were paranoid that only illegal things took place there (aka smoking). All they really did at the park was talk and watch the stars, occasionally drinking beer too. Sometimes Frankie would start a small contained fire with leaves, but that was about it. They weren't really rabble rousers. At least not normally.

"Yeah, sure, the park sounds good." Roxanne said. "Now that the Joker is in Arkham, we can stay out past dark!" Benji frowned. "I think we could seriously take on any other kind of thugs…even if they have a gun, there are five of us, and Scott will probably bring his gun…" Of course the gun was only for protection, Gothum was such a dark place with a high crime rate; Scott took it everywhere he went. See, when Scott was ten, he got into some trouble. He was walking home from school one day, when he found himself surrounded by some older boys. They jumped him, beat him up real good. Scott was very near to death when he was saved by the Dark Night. He doesn't like to talk about it, only told us once last year, and never mentioned it again. So none of our group minds that Scotty brings the gun to school. We know that he won't go ballistic and randomly shoot everyone. Actually, having the gun with him probably keeps him from going ballistic.

The bell rang for class to end and students surged out of classrooms. "Oh well!" Roxanne said happily. "I guess we missed science." Holly nodded. She never really spoke during school that much, and Benji knew it wasn't just because she was more of a thinker than talker. She used to always be the target of teasing because she was chubby in middle school (at least that's what Roxanne said), and even in high school after she thinned out, girls had no trouble telling her that her hair was "so fake" looking. It was not even dyed! But nothing damaged Holly more then what happened in sophomore year. Glen Horst. A senior at the time, and a popular jock. He asked Holly to prom that year, and naive Holly said yes, just because she thought that it would be fun. After many drinks of spiked punch, Glen convinced Holly to go back to his house with him. And she did. They made out and all, and Holly went along with it, but when Glen tried to take off her pants, Holly came to her senses and tried to leave. It was not that easy though. Glen was buff from playing baseball for the school, and easily overpowered small Holly. He took advantage of her. Holly never told anyone but Benji that she was raped. She didn't even tell Roxanne. Now Holly kept to herself. She always talked about dropping out of high school, but Benji new she wouldn't. She was to smart. Holly tried to make up for her mistakes by absorbing information like a sponge. She was almost fluent in German, and always got C's in all of her classes. The only reason for that was because she ditched and forgot to turn in assignments.

"Hey, we could go to the Aquarium and try to start a sit in?" Suggested Benji. Roxanne grinned. "Yeah! Protesting the capture and imprisonment of the animals! I mean seriously, wouldn't you go insane if you had to swim in the same circle all day? It's not right!" Holly merely stared into open space. "Uhm…Holly?" Benji asked. "You ok?" Holly continued to day dream, but said, "Yeah. You just sounded kind of like the Joker."

She seemed to wake up from her dream and said briskly, "Well come on guys, let's go to lunch. This is the only period I _don't _wanna skip today."


	3. Chapter 3

Holly had a difficult time not drifting off during lunch. Thoughts flooded back to her after Roxanne spoke about the aquarium. Holly hadn't been their in a very long time. Not since she was seven years old. After meeting the Joker at age three, Holly began to see the man's face appear on the news almost nightly. From bank robberies to murders, the Joker seemed to be in on it all. Holly didn't want the other kids at her school to think she was any weirder, so she never tried to tell them that she ran into the Joker. It was hard to keep that secret from her friends, because she began to think about him more and more lately. For some reason, it just didn't seem right to tell her group what happened. Even Benji didn't know. Holly saw the Joker in person more than once.

The second time she saw him, she was in first grade on a field trip to the aquarium.

Holly remembered she was wearing a green corduroy jumper with a purple under shirt.

Horrible color combo. "Ok now kids, I have a real treat for you!" The tour guide said.

All of the children looked up eagerly, hoping for candy. "The next room we are going to

holds some of our most expensive and exotic fish in the Aquarium." The woman led the

kids into a large room. The walls were made of glass fish tanks. All of the kids ran over

to the tanks and exclaimed in delight at the fish's pretty colors. Holly, however walked

over to the tour guide. "Where do the fish come from?" She asked. "Well, some come

from Africa, but most are from Australia." Holly frowned. "So you just separated the

fish from their natural environment and families and brought them here to entertain kids

like me?" The woman looked very taken back and Holly's question. "Well…" the

woman faulted. "Yes." She said slowly. "That's not fair." Holly pointed out. "Holly!"

Mrs. Read gave Holly a look that was supposed to silence her, but it didn't. "Well I'm

Just saying, Mrs. Read." Holly began. "Why should you get to play god and control

These fish's worlds?" Both of the women gaped at Holly, flabbergasted that a seven year

Old girl was actually questioning them like this. "Go have a time out on that bench,

Holly." Mrs. Read pointed to a hard looking wooden bench at the far end of the room.

"Why?" Holly Asked confused. "You are being very rude little girl." The guide said

sharply. "By questioning you?" Holly frowned. "Well that's not very fair either."

A cackle filled the air. Everyone looked over at the security guard at the door. He was

The one laughing. "Richard? What's so funny?" Asked the guide. "hahahaHAHAHAH

HAHA!" Richard laughed madly. "Oh…oh…oh…" The man gasped, holding his side

As tears fell from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. "That is rich."

"What are you talking about Richard?" The guide began to get angry. Richard straitened

up and paused to lick his lips. "As soon as someone goes against the establishment." The

guard said, unbuttoning his shirt. "You punish them. As soon as a question is asked," Now the shirt was off, and underneath it was a purple suite, with a blue snake skin patterned shirt, and a purple tie. The guide took a step back in horror. "you silence the questioner." Ripping off his hat, the man reviled his greasy green hair. Holly knew the face of the Joker only to well. She wondered if her remembered her though. There weren't many red heads in Gothum. But then Holly stopped wondering and remembered she was supposed to be scared. The Joker took a threatening step closer. Suddenly he pulled a knife out of thin air.

"Ya see lady," he said, grabbing hold of the guide's shoulder. "I have been working hard

Expose people like you." Now he put the blade in the woman's mouth. One of Holly's

Classmates began to cry, along with the tour guide. Holly didn't know why, but she

Wasn't afraid. It was like she was too small to defend herself from the adults, so this

Man stepped in and helped her out. Holly didn't want him to hurt the guide, but she

Could tell by the look in his eyes that he was truly angry at the woman. "Please!" The

Woman begged, cutting her own mouth on the blade of the knife. Holly felt bad for the

Woman, but couldn't help letting out a small snicker. The Joker's eyes went to Holly's,

And he began to howl with laughter again. Holly merely looked at the clown. He was no

Older than twenty five. She saw that youth still glowed in his eyes. "You think that's

Funny, kid?" The Joker asked between giggles. "Well," Holly felt unsure. "Not really,

But that she would say please? Yes." The Joker stopped laughing, and gave Holly a

Piercing look. "Explain." He ordered. And Holly obliged. "Well, with a knife in her

Mouth, and the look on your face, did she really think that would make a difference?"

The Joker smiled evilly. "I like this kid. What's your name child?"

"Holly."

"Well, Holly, I like your jumper. But now I am going to have to take your innocence

Along with your classmates." And with that, he slashed the woman's throat. He then

Turned to leave, calling, "oh, and I left you all a little present in the fish tank." He

Pointed at one of the walls. Inside the tank was an open grenade. "Have a nice swim!"

And all at once, the Joker was gone. Before anyone could react a muffled boom was

Heard, followed by the breaking of glass. Water, fish, and glass poured out of the walls,

Quickly filling the room. Rising to the top of the water, Holly trod water inches from the

Ceiling. And just as soon as the water had come, it was gone. Holly found herself lying

On a wet floor strune with glass and fish. She spluttered and coughed. No one else had

Been killed. Holly felt uneasy with herself. What if it was her fault the guide was killed?

True, Joker probably would have killed her anyway, but there could have been a chance for the woman to survive. And now what? The man was defending Holly in a way, but did that place her on his side? Thinking back on it, Holly was sure there was a moment in the Joker's eyes that gave away something; he remembered her.

"Holly! HOLLY!" Frankie yelled. "Wow, sorry yeah?" Holly asked when she came to. "God Holls, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Frankie." He gave her a look. "Seriously! I'M FINE." Holly assured him. "Now, listen up! I just had the best idea for our senior prank." Everyone leaned in at the table to listen to Holly. When she was finished, Scottie smirked. "Now I like that one!" He said enthusiastically. "Much better then Benji's." Roxanne said. "Hey guys come one! It wasn't _that _bad." Benji argued. Holly simply smiled at him. Everyone dress up like the Joker? No. Benji's prank idea would for sure get them expelled or shot…or both.


	4. Chapter 4

The Only One Laughing

After lunch Holly walked swiftly to reading class. It had to be her favorite class. Not just because she enjoyed reading, but also because her teacher, Mr. Smith, was HOT. And it helped that Holly was _actually _his favorite student. Walking into the class room, Holly found that she was the first one their. _Well, _she thought to herself. _Now I can sit where I want to. _Walking to the back of the class Holly dropped her bag to the floor and sat down. It wasn't that she didn't want to be called on, it was that she didn't want anyone staring at her while she spoke. The clock seemed to tick ever so slowly, and Holly realized that she had left lunch ten minutes early. First, she tried to pass the time by tapping her fingers on the desk. Loosing faith in that after about a minute, Holly pulled a book out of her bag and began to read. Someone chuckled softly behind Holly, and she stiffened. But it only turned out to be gorgeous Mr. Smith. His name was pretty normal, but he was far from it. Soft blond curls framed the top half of his face, and his exotic green eyes twinkled at Holly. Flashing her a smile, he said, "Why sit so far away from the black board, Ms. Paine? I don't bite."

Holly blushed a little. "I just like it back here." She answered lamely.

"I see." Mr. Smith sat on top of her desk and glanced around the room. "And why is that?"

"I don't know sir. It's more peaceful." Holly only partially lied. It was peaceful back here, not having to worry about spit balls or mean notes, not being noticed. Her teacher raised an eye brow. "I am sorry, Ms. Paine, but you are a horrible liar." He then looked at her expectantly. "Well, I guess I like just blending in back here, not being noticed, or something." Holly mumbled. "Well," Mr. Smith leaned in towards Holly. "It's time you were noticed, isn't it?" Their heads were inches apart…when the bell rang. Holly's professor pulled his head back and stood up. "That is why you shall be sitting here today, Ms. Paine." He indicated the front row center. Holly groaned but moved her things to the desk. People slowly shuffled into the room, taking their pick of seats. What had just happened? Holly wondered. Had she just almost kissed her teacher? Or did he mean nothing by it? No, he definitely meant something, but what? Maybe she should ask Roxanne. After all, student- teacher relationships were her area of expertise…. "So, my people." Mr. Smith said, commanding the room's attention; he had that ability, never had to struggle to gain the class's attention. "Today, you shall be taking a break from important things." Everyone sighed with relief. "I want you to think of your biggest fears. Write them down on a scrap of paper, WITHOUT your names, and fold 'em up." Holly had a hard time thinking of her biggest fear. Was it pain? No, definitely not. Was it death? No, she wasn't afraid to die. Being alone? That idea was laughable. Holly had been alone many times before. And then it hit her. Taking out a pen she scribbled, _my own insignificance_. It frightened Holly to think that she would go through all of her life as a nobody. As an average person whose actions never impacted the world. She imagined it would feel like it did now: suffocating.

After Mr. Smith collected all of the scraps, he mixed them up, and then chose one at random. Unfurling it, he read, "The dark. OK, seriously? Someone is stupid enough to write 'the dark'? Why would you be afraid of the dark? I mean, with the _Dark Knight _out their protecting everyone, what's the point of being afraid?" He spat the name Dark Knight, as if it were something foul. He moved on to the next one. "Having no one." At this he grinned. "Well, let me teach you children a little something; you have no one. Say you, STACY. You kill a man. Your friends and family would turn on you in a second." Stacy grew red. "So next time, STACY. Choose a better answer." He threw the note in the garbage. Holly had only been Mr. Smith's student for a couple of weeks, but she had grown accustomed to his sarcasm and harsh attitude. She kind of liked it. His thinking made sense to Holly. Stacy, on the other hand, looked close to tears. "Ok, ok, ok. What have we got hear…ah ha!" He yelled. "My own insignificance. Well, this is a much better answer…a little emo, but I'll go with it." Holly forced herself not to get up and dance on her chair. "To be heard, you have to speak out! You have to do something completely insane! Something to get you…noticed." His eyes lingered on Holly a fraction of a second longer than on anyone else. Suddenly the song "Little Girls" by Say Anything went off in the room. Mr. Smith pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and winked at Holly, saying, "Excuse me class." And he left the room. Of course all at once the room exploded into noise. Holly rolled her eyes and got her book back out of her bag. "So I heard you and Benji go out now." Ann Marie leaned over and said. Holly clenched her jaw, sure that the other girl had malicious intent.

"Then you heard wrong." Holly said casually, turning the page in her book.

"Well, I just think you should be careful." She said, a twinkle in her eye.

Holly glared at Anne Marie. "Why's that."

The other girl covered her mouth with one hand. "I heard he's a rapist." She burst into laughter. Holly lunged on top of the other girl, knocking her out of her chair and onto the cold tiled floor. After Holly had been raped sophomore year, word got out (how she never knew, since she hadn't told anyone but Benji). People started spreading rumors about how Holly was lying and just wanted the attention. Benji suspected that it was Glen Horst who had started the rumors in the first place.

"Rar!" Conner yelled, looking over from a conversation with Jordan. "Kitty's got claws!"

"And I know how to use them." Holly retorted. She struggled with Anne Marie for a second, before being able to straddle her. Then she wound back and slugged Anne in the jaw as hard as she could. Someone shoved Holly to the left and she slid onto the floor. Cecilia was helping up a battered Anne Marie.

Unfortunately just then Mr. Smith walked back into the room. "Jesus, Paine, you really are a freak!" One of the boys yelled out. Mr. Smith looked from Holly, to Cecilia, to Anne Marie's bleeding lip. "What is this all about?" He thundered. "Anne Marie teased Holly and she over reacted." Cecilia said quickly. Holly gave her a death glare. "Detention after school Holly, as well as you Cecil and Anna Marie." Cecilia looked outraged. "Why me?" She cried. "Because I do what I want."

_Great._ Holly thought glumly as she walked out of her now least favorite class. Now she had gotten herself a detention, which meant she wouldn't get Tom's scooter back to the apartment on time, which inevitably meant another screaming fight with her mother's could predict it now; Tom would be waiting outside of the apartment for Holly, with a bear in his hand. "Hey! Yeah, you bitch! I'm gonna kill you for stealing my scooter!" Then Holly would tell him to piss off, and then Tom would try to swing at her, but be to drunk already to actually hit her. And then he would complain to her mother that Holly was an ungrateful bitch, and he would get a little closer to turning Holly's own mother against her._ Oh good._ Holly remembered with relief. _Tom works late tonight._ _All well. Don't dwell on the future when the present is now._ Holly sighed. Only four more periods left...then she would be free to go to detention.

When the end of the day bell rang, Holly pulled out her cell phone and texted Benji. _Hey, I got myself detention, so don't you guys wait up for me. I'll call you when I'm out, and we can all hang out._ Send. Holly ran to her locker to grab her stuff before heading to Mr. Smith's room. Someone in the hall yanked her hair, but Holly couldn't tell if it was friend or fo. That was one of the bad things about the narrow hallways in GOTH; it was always super crowded. Holly found that the class room had its lights turned off and the door locked. She decided to wait ten minutes, and if Mr. Smith didn't show up, she would just assume he forgot about the detention. Slumping against the door, Holly pulled her book out and began to read again.

*cough cough. Mr. Smith was standing above Holly, looking down at her. Holly jumped. "Oh, hi." She said quietly. Standing up, Holly found that she was a head shorter than her teacher. He sure seemed tall. Awkward silence filled the air. "So, uhm…detention." Holly said, trying not to focus on Mr. Smith's green eyes boring into her own. "Yes." He responded, not taking his eyes off of hers. "I locked myself out of the room, and I can't find a blasted janitor." Now Mr. Smith backed away to look at the door critically. Holly turned around to look at the lock, and smiled. She new that she could easily break it, but how would her teacher react to that suggestion? Holly decided that she didn't really care what Mr. Smith thought anymore, so she said, "I uh, could possibly get us in the room, if you want."

A smile played across Mr. Smith's face. "Well, I won't tell if you don't tell." Holly wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but she assumed that It was a yes. Kneeling so that she was eye level with the lock, Holly balanced her book on the door handle and placed one fist on it. Raising the other, she looked back at Mr. Smith. He seemed to have a delighted expression on his face, but quickly rearranged his features when he saw Holly looking at him. "Do you mind if I break it?" She asked. He shook his head. Bring her fist down hard, Holly came in contact with the cover of the book. With a small snap, the door handle flopped loosely and the book fell to the ground. "Teehee." Mr. Smith giggled as Holly picked up her things and opened the class room door. "Thank you, my dear." He said, walking into the room and sitting behind his desk. Holly followed him in and sat in one of the student desks. A frown flickered on Mr. Smith's face. "Where are Ana Marie and Cecilia?" Holly shrugged. "You know, Holly," began Mr. Smith. "I'm glad you stood up for yourself today."

"Thanks?" Holly said unsure.

"You're welcome." Silence. Now it was Holly's turn to break it. "I like your ring tone, sir." She smiled. He returned it. "Yes, but I'm not so sure the principle does." Holly had to laugh at that. It was good to know Mr. Smith had a sense of humor. Most of the teachers at GOTH didn't. "Holly, Holly, Holly." He began again. "There is one thing I can't figure out."

"And what is that, sir?" Holly asked. "You have friends, brains, bronze, and a nice family. Why are you so depressed?" Holly sat still, confused. "Uh…excuse me, sir?" Did she really seem that sad? "What business is it of yours?" She asked. "Well," He said lazily. "I am your teacher, and have every right to know about my student's well beings. Now, answer the question."

Holly did not answer the question. Instead, she asked, a little coldly, "Are you mocking me, sir?" Mr. Smith frowned in honest confusion. "How would I be mocking you?" He asked. Holly glared at him. "Bronze? A nice family?" Mr. Smith rolled his eyes. "Ah, of course, the teenage girl with no self esteem. And a drama queen. I hadn't labeled you as one of those girls, Holly, but maybe I was wrong." Holly was furious. How could a teacher talk to her like that? She forced calmness into her voice and responded, "You know nothing about me or my family, _sir_, so I don't think you have any right to even try to belittle me. Now, I am going to leave school, Mr. Smith." Holly grabbed her stuff and strutted out of the room. Mr. Smith ran out and called, "Holly!" She turned back. "Yes?" She asked scathingly. "I am coming with you; I want to meet your parents!" Holly was paralyzed by shock and horror. What in the world was this man playing at? He caught up to her, holding a long grey trench coat in one hand. "Wait- you can't meet my parent. Maybe you should just wait until teacher conferences?" Holly said. "I just want to get to know them, or is it only one?"

"Only one. But why are you doing this?" Holly felt cautious. "I like to meet all of my home room student's parents, you know, so we can always stay on the same page. I'm not going to mention anything about your little fight." He added. Holly relaxed a little, but then remembered the scooter. "I don't have a car, sir. I just came on a scooter, so maybe next week would be better. I also have plans-" Mr. Smith cut her off. "Oh, I know that two people can fit on one scooter, and I took the bus to school today anyway, so it all works out. Just postpone your plans." Holly helplessly led Mr. Smith to the parking lot where the scooter was. "Nice color!" He commented. Holly said nothing. She was still fuming at her teacher. She mounted the scooter and waited for Mr. Smith to do the same. He was uncomfortably close to Holly, his warm body pressed against her back. Before she started the scooter, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry if what I said before offended you, but I was just concerned about one of my favorite students, ok?" Goose bumps erupted along Holly's neck. "It's fine." She muttered. Starting the engine, they zoomed off down the road. Thoughts and feeling zipped through Holly's mind. Was it joy? Pleasure? Anger? She couldn't tell. When they were a block from Holly's apartment, she asked, "How are you going to get home?"

"I live fairly close to here, so I can walk." Holly swerved a pedestrian. "Aren't you scared of being mugged or something?"

Giving a bitter chuckle he said, "No, why would I be? The Joker's locked up, right?" Holly didn't respond at first. "Well, I personally think no one is safe yet, you know? I mean, he escaped Arkham before, so it's more than likely it will happen again." She pulled into a parking lot and cut the engine.

Not really worrying, Holly got off of the scooter, took her long hair down, and flipped it. Mr. Smith got off too and waited for Holly. "Their you are, you fucking bitch." Holly froze. No way. He was supposed to be at work late today. This was all supposed to work out fine! Her mom would be home, and Mr. Smith would meet nice, kind, Karen. NOT Tom. "I thought you were working late." Holly said. "So you fucking stole my scooter?" The man speaking was standing on a balcony, yelling down at Holly, ignoring the strange man with her. "I was late for school and I-" The man began to bellow, cutting her off. "Oh, I'm gonna kill you, ya ungrateful bitch!" He spat down at Holly, but she easily side stepped it. "Hey, how about you try to use different insults and empty threats for once, old man? Maybe mix it up every once in a while and call me a lazy balding fat ass who does nothing all day but drink and complain. Oh wait! That's a description of you!" The man roared in rage and disappeared from view, no doubt coming down the stars. Holly turned around and her heart froze as she noticed Mr. Smith. She had completely forgotten about him. "I…uh…I'm so sorry you had to see that." Holly stammered. Now she felt near to tears. For some reason, Mr. Smith was smiling, as if laughing inside. "It's quit alright." He sobered. "I can come back another time." Holly nodded urgently, and said goodbye to her teacher. He swiftly walked out of the parking lot.

Before she could turn back around, a hand closed tightly on her wrist, bruising it. "You're gonna pay for that." Tom was breathing heavily as he pulled Holly up the stairs. She couldn't fight him; it was all she could do to keep up with him. When they reached the apartment, he threw her in and locked the door. "So, you think you can talk to me like this, huh?" He yelled, slapping her hard across the face. Stars erupted in Holly's eyes. She prayed for a neighbor to hear them. Someone, anyone. But no one came. No one ever came. Tom slapped her again, even harder. Holly fell to the floor, dazed. She noticed empty bear bottles littered the floor. _Get up. _A voice inside her head screamed. _Get out before he hurts you badly._ Holly took her chance when Tom turned his back to get another bear. She scrambled up and darted towards the door. Tom was too quick for her, and Holly was tackled before she could unlock it. "I don't think so." He said, now lying on top of her. Fear spread throughout Holly like a black poison. Tom looked down at her triumphantly. "Your mom's not home, you know." He grinned evilly. His hand shot under Holly's shirt. She Kneed Tom in the groin and rolled him off of her. The door was bared by Tom's massive body lying in front of it, so Holly quickly ran to the window, threw it open, and jumped. She landed right where she wanted to: a low tree branch. Swinging down from the branch, Holly ran into the parking lot. Thankful that she left the keys in the ignition, Holly turned on the motor vehicle and took off. Tom had only gotten that close to Holly once before, when she was 16 years old.

The third, and so far, final time Holly ran into the Joker was last year when she was sixteen years old. It had been a whole month since her mom started dating Tom. One night in the spring, Holly's mom had been working late, and Tom was over. He wasn't even drunk when he tried to rape Holly. She could still remember it clearly.

"Hey, Holls, can you help me fix the TV in your mom's room? I think it's busted." Holly bounded into the room and looked at the TV. It wasn't even on. "Wow, Tom, you're a smarty!" She teased. This was before Holly knew about Tom drinking, when he was still trying to win Holly's mom over, so he had been nice so far. "Just turn it on." Tom came out of her mom's bathroom and grinned. "Oh, my bad." He said. Laughing, he tackled Holly lightly onto her mom's bed. Holly just thought Tom was trying to be fatherly, so she didn't get freaked out or anything. She just laughed and tried to push Tom off of her. But then he began to caress her thigh, and Holly began to get nervous. She became perfectly aware that she had short red shorts and a black tank top on. "Tom, stop it." Her voice wavered. But he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop caressing her thighs, stroking them. Just then Holly's mom came in through the front door and walked into the room. "What the hell is going on?" She yelled. Tom jumped off of Holly like he was burned. "Holly just tripped, and I was making sure she was ok. Right, Holly?" He gave her a fierce look. "No!" Holly yelled. "Oh, Holly, honey, where did you fall?" Her mother asked. "You actually believe that bullshit story?" She asked, outraged. "Holly! Language!" Her mother said angrily. "He was just touching me, and you're worried about me swearing?"

Her mom rolled her eyes. "Now, Holly, don't turn this into something it isn't." Holly couldn't believe her ears. "But mom-"

"Holly, don't be rude to your mother. She has had a long day at work, and needs some piece and quiet. Now, Karen, go sit in the living room and I'll make you dinner." Holly's mom left, kissing Tom on the cheek before she did so. Tom then turned on Holly. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "What kinda shit was that, huh?" He whispered. Rage glinted in his eyes, but his grip loosened. Holly spluttered and touched her soar neck. "This isn't over, Holly." And with a malicious grin, he left her alone.

Holly ran out of the apartment, sobbing. She ran blindly down the street; bad idea. It was eleven o'clock. Holly ran into an alley and slide against its filthy brick wall. "Well hello beautiful." Holly looked up, her mascara running down her pale cheeks. The Joker was looking down at her. His makeup was smudged and there was a tare in his suit sleeve. The air caught in Holly's throat for the second time that day. She was dead, or worse. But for some reason, the sight of the Joker didn't scare her as much as it should have. He crouched down so that they were nearly nose to nose, and Holly realized how beautiful his eyes were as he scrutinized her face. "Do I know you?" He asked. His voice was high and mocking. Running the back of his hand from Holly's cheek down to her neck, she closed her eyes. "Yes." She whispered. Her breathing became regular again. The Joker was very surprised that she stopped crying at his touch…usually, the exact opposite happened! "What's your name, pretty?" He leered, taking a knife out of his pocket and caressing Holly's neck with it. "Holly." She said. That made him freeze. "Fish girl?" He asked. Holly assumed he was referring to the aquarium incident, so she nodded. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed. Holly smiled at that. She remembered the first time she ever heard it. "What a coincidink!" He yelled. "Now, Holly, just because I spared your life then, doesn't mean I will now too." He said with fake earnest. Holly sniggered. She couldn't help it! It _was _funny! "I welcome death now." Holly said. She opened her eyes to see the Joker inches from her. He smelled of leather and dirt. It was pleasant. Giving her a sharp blow to the face, the Joker stood up, a look of disgust on his. "Well, I must say, Holly, we are an interesting pair. But just know: only I am allowed to kill you." He said seriously. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I think you belong to _me _now." He paced in a circle for a moment, hand on chin, contemplating. Holly guessed he was wondering weather or not to let her live or die. "I think I'll let you go, for now." Joker aid as if reading her mind. "But I'll definitely be coming to call….soon." He let out a sharp laugh. Holly ignored the pain blossoming on her left ear and stood up too. "How do you do it?" She asked. "Do what?" The Joker responded, distracted. "Make it through everyday without loosing it all?" The Joker walked back up to Holly and held her face in his hands. "I just... SING A LITTLE SONG!" He shouted, plastering a grin onto his face. "NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH BATMAN!" He turned on his heels, still screaming that ludicrous song. And then all at once, the Joker ran down the alley, and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The Only One Laughing

Holly stayed at Roxanne's house for the remainder of the weekend. Most of the time, their group was in Roxanne's basement planning their prank. A lot of details had to be worked out, like who would make the announcement over the intercom? Or who would hold off the teachers? More importantly, how would they get their supplies over to the school? When Sunday night rolled around, Holly was feeling confident that their plan would work. The only reason that they were pulling their senior prank so early in the year was because the teachers were more lax about the school rules in the first month of school. And pulling the first prank would get Holly's group remembered for a long time. They would also be the ones setting the bar for this year. "So." Roxanne said, pulling her neon green bed sheets over herself. "Do you think we'll be able to pull this off?" Holly considered her question. "For sure. I mean, it sounds ridiculous, but when you think about it, I don't see why not. My only concern is not being able to finish the song before the teachers break us up." Holly spread out on top of her sleeping bag. The good thing about hanging out at Roxanne's every day was that you began to leave your possessions their. First a bra, then a shirt, and eventually, half of Holly's wardrobe was in one of Roxanne's drawers. Holly never had to worry about bringing her own stuff to Roxanne's house, because she always had some of it waiting for her there. Setting her phone alarm to 4:30, Holly closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Holly cracked her eyes open and pulled her phone towards her across the floor. It was 4:30 a.m. Roxanne groaned as Holly turned off the alarm, and went back to sleep. Excitement flooded through Holly. This was the beginning! She leapt out of bed and shuffled over to Roxanne's dresser. She pulled open her drawer, and chose out an outfit blindly. It was pitch black in the room. Feeling her way into the bathroom, Holly turned on the lights and blinked at their brightness. Quickly undressing, she then threw on a pair of running shorts and a tank top. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then crept back into Roxanne's room. They had decided the knight before that Holly should leave the house through Roxanne's window, just to make sure she didn't wake anyone up. Throwing open the window, Holly breathed in the sweet sent of freedom. She jumped down and landed on the wet grass (Roxanne's room was only on the second floor, so Holly didn't hurt herself). Holly walked to the front of the house and checked the mail box. She smiled as she felt the cold car keys come into contact with her hand. Scotty had left his van at Roxanne's so Holly could drive it to school. After making sure the back of the van still had their supplies in it; a base guitar, an electric guitar, two amps, and a pair of drum sticks, Holly got in and started the car.

Speeding down the streets of Gothum was even funner at night Holly realized. She screeched to a halt outside a seedy looking apartment building. Benji was waiting outside of it, in long black cargo shorts with chains hanging off of it and a white wife beater. He looked…good. Holly smirked at him as he sleepily opened the car door and plopped down next to her. "So I take it you don't go running often." She teased, looking down at his shorts. "Well I'd be dammed if I wore tight sports shorts like the jocks." "Ok, ok." Holly said. She resumed driving at ninety miles per hour. "God damn it Holly! You're gonna kill us before the principle has time too!" Benji yelled. Holly screamed. "Woohoo! At least you're awake now!" Benji smiled. He loved it when Holly let her guard down. It wasn't something that happened often, Benji thought he better not argue this time. Finally reaching the school parking lot, Holly stepped on the breaks. With a lurch and a loud squeak they came to a stop. "Scottie's so gonna kill you if you shot his breaks." Benji warned. Holly laughed at that. "He's practically in love with me Ben-Ben! He wouldn't hurt a hair on my head." Benji hated to admit it, but it was true. Frankie also seemed to have a soft spot for Holly. Ok, _maybe _Benji _possibly _had a small…or rather large…crush on Holly too. It seemed like the boys were always fighting for her attention. Scottie had the upper hand over Frankie and Benji in several different ways:

Scottie looked like the lead singer from My Chemical Romance: bleached whit blond hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. It helped that he was lean but muscular.

Scottie was good with words

Scottie was _experienced _with girls (If you catch my drift)

Benji made his way over to the running track, and Holly hid in the trunk of the car. She sure hoped Benji hurried up; it was hot in there! Benji saw Ms. Maxwell overseeing everyone, and he jogged up to her. "Hey, I'm here. So should I like, sign in or something?" Ms. Maxwell looked disappointed that Benji actually showed, she was probably hoping she'd be able to give him even more detentions. "No, I take attendance." She grumbled. "Ok, cool, well I just rode my bike here for an hour, and I gotta go pronto. Is it ok if I use the bathroom before I start?" Ms. Maxwell glared at him. "Go. The door in the parking lot is open."

Jogging back to the parking lot, Benji checked to make sure his teacher wasn't watching him. Her back was thankfully to Benji, and she was watching the Jocks run in pretty little circles. Throwing open the trunk, Benji was surprised when a gasping Holly threw herself into his arms. "Thank you savior!" She yelled. Benji laughed. "I was only gone for five minutes ya know."

"Well it felt like hours! Why is it so freakn stuffy in their?" Benji shook his head, and he grabbed a guitar case. "Nuh uh!" Holly put her foot down on the case. "This is _my _baby. Take the base." Benji obliged. They trooped into the school and up several flights of stairs. When they finally reached the auditorium, Holly yelled, "Thank God!" They hid the cases behind the stage curtains, and then went back down for the amps. Seven minutes later, Holly and Benji were sitting on the dark auditorium stage. "Well, that was fun." Benji said. "Yeah." Silence. "Benji?" Holly asked suddenly. "What's up?"

"Am I weird for…not being afraid of the Joker?" Benji paused. What had brought that up? "No, Halls. I know how you mean. Sometimes I think it would be nice to just let loose and blow up a school for once." Holly chuckled. "Thanks." She said. "For what?"

"For letting me know I'm not the only one." Benji leaned forward. He was just able to make out Holly's facial expressions due to the glow of an EXIT sign. Tears were steadily rolling down her cheeks. He caressed her cheek in his hand. "You will _never _be alone, Holly Paine." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Holly kissed back, her velvety lips pressed on Benji's. For one full minute it was instant bliss. They pulled apart, and Benji could see Holly growing red. "You really need to go back to jogging." She said. "I mean, who goes to the bathroom for fifteen minutes?" She laughed. So did Benji. "Ok, well, I'll see you first period, Holly."

"No you won't!" She reminded him. I'm sleeping in the nurse's office then, saying I don't feel good. I'll be seeing you…at lunch! We're all ditching it and changing in the guy's locker room and doing our makeup and stuff. Then the next period-"

"Where pulling the prank." Benji finished for her. "Yeah, so, good luck with the Jocks." Benji got up and left the auditorium. Holly felt guilty. She didn't have those kinds of feelings for Benji, but when he kissed her, she just couldn't say no. He was the nicest guy Holly had ever met. She just needed a kiss right then, and Benji provided it. It was sad, but Holly felt that the only person she could deny a kiss in her group was Frankie, simply because she went out with him before, and found him to be a horrible kisser. Even Roxanne had a chance, but Holly knew that she didn't have actual crushes on any of them.

Holly stood up and ran all the way to the running track, not stopping once. She couldn't leave Benji alone with those boys. They would tear him apart, literally. "What do you want, Ms. Paine?" A rather rude voice asked. Of course. Ms. Maxwell. "I just wanted to run this morning, so here I am." Out of the corner of her eye, Holly saw one of the boys tip Benji's paper cup when he was trying to drink out of it, so water spilled all over Benji's face. Anger burned the pit of her stomach. "I don't believe you." Ms. Maxwell said flatly. "Oh, really? Well I'm gonna go jogging now." Holly said, not listening to the supervisor. She walked over to where a drenched Benji now stood alone; everyone had resumed running. "What are you doing here?" Benji asked bewildered. "Well I couldn't leave you to the vultures!" Holly said. "Come on; let's make those three miles go by quickly. I HATE running." At six thirty, Holly and Benji finished their last lap. They were the last people on the track, besides Ms. Maxwell, who was dozing off in a chair. The only reason it took them so long was because every five minutes or so, Holly would burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. When Benji asked her what it was, she merely laughed harder and pointed at the person running in front of them. "Why are they so serious?" She choked out. Benji looked at the boy's face. It had a hard, determined look on it. He actually looked amusing. Benji laughed along with Holly.

"Bye. Holly said drowsily as she made her way to the girl's dressing room. Maybe she would just shower all first period instead of sleeping. Laughing took a lot of energy out of you…

The classes seemed to go by even slower than usual, Frankie noticed. It was only third period, but it felt like it had been ten days. He tapped his pencil on the desk. Nervous habit. Running his hands through spiky black hair, Frankie bit his lip ring. Another bad habit. This English test was hard as a boner, and who could concentrate with all of that loud music playing? Everyone else. Because no one ever heard the music playing that Frankie did, unless there was actually music playing. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand the silence, so his mind filled it in with screaming music, so Frankie wouldn't go insane and start throwing things. What was his story? He didn't have one. Frankie lived in a nice town house across the street from the billionaire Bruce Wayne, with his two loving parents. They once even had a dog, but when Frankie tried to kill it because he wouldn't shut his yapping up, Mr. Biggles had to go. For some reason, Frankie just felt he didn't belong. He felt like he was born into the wrong family. Well, he was actually adopted by his 'parents' when he was six months old, so maybe his real family was a bunch of crazies. What was a predicate verb again? And what the hell did adj. stand for? It was infuriating! Frankie raised his hand. "Yes?" Mr. Burns asked. "Sorry, sir, but I was just wondering; what is the point of your class? I mean, when people speak English, their not going to be diagramming their sentences as they speak." It was an earnest question, but Mr. Burns took it as an insult. "Leave my class, Mr. Thompson. You shall receive no credit on this test." Frankie jumped up. "Sweet." He said, and walked out of class. Now he could start getting ready for the prank.

Holly and Roxanne were let out of science early. _Stupid substitutes. _Holly thought. _The bells are broken; we're really supposed to leave now? _That was the oldest trick in the book! They tried to push open the boy's locker room door, but it was stuck. Holly swung the plastic bag she was carrying impatiently as she called, "Guys? It's use; Holly and Roxanne." With a click, the door swung open. Holly and Roxanne quickly ran inside and locked it behind them. Frankie was standing in front of them, with a blue school boy uniform on. His hair was slicked back, and black makeup encircled his eyes. He looked like a ghost. "Wow!" Holly exclaimed. "Sick makeup, Frank!" He smiled at her. "Thanks." Just then the door rattled. "God damn it! If the janitors locked this I'm gonna kill their fuc-" Holly unlocked the door and opened it, grinning. "Relax, Scottie, it's all good." She said. Scottie and Benji walked into the room, each carrying plastic bags. "Nice makeup Frankie!" Benji said. "Where's Roxanne?" Scottie asked. "Here!" Roxanne had slipped into a bathroom stall and changed before they realized it. She opened the stall door. Roxanne wore tight ripped blue jeans and a Ramon's tank top. "I like it." Holly said. Benji ran into the stall and locked the door before Holly could. "Fine!" She said. "I'll just change out here!" She grabbed a clean white towel from a near by shelf and tossed it at Roxanne. "Be a babe and cover me while I change?" Holly asked. "Sure thing." Roxanne said mischievously, unfolding the towel and holding it in front of Holly's torso. Frankie sat down on the groudy ground and watched as Holly change from behind the towel. Scottie, on the other hand, shrugged and slipped his top off. Holly couldn't help but notice his muscular body. When he took is pants off to reveal navy blue boxers, Holly was seriously having a hard time concentrating on staying behind the towel. Dropping her running shorts to her ankles, Holly tried to multi task and take her skirt out of the bag. Right as Benji came out of the stall, Holly tripped over the shorts and crashed to the ground…knocking Roxanne over as she did so. "Ow ow!" The boys hollered as Holly sat up, rubbing her head. She didn't remember that she only had a tank top and underwear on until she was on her feet again. The boy's eyes never left her waste. Holly looked down and saw a purple lacy thong. She grabbed the towel from Roxanne quickly. Covering herself in it, Holly shoved the skirt on. When she finished changing, she threw the towel aside, and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks felt so hot, Holly was sure you could fry an egg on them. "So, Holly." Scottie said, walking over to her and putting an arm around her waist. "Was that a purple thong?" Frankie slung his arm around her shoulders. "With green flowers on it?" Their smirks faded as she elbowed each in the ribs. They released her and clutched their sides. "Yup." Holly said nonchalantly. After fixing her makeup and hair, Holly took a step back to look at herself. She had a super short blue plaid skirt on, a black shirt with holes in it that said Save a cow, eat a vegetarian, blue and yellow sox that went to her knees, and a pair of black converse to top it off. With white powder on her face and black eyeliner under her eyes, Holly looked beautifully dead. Her long read hair was volumized and glowing. "Wow, Holls, you look HOT." Scottie said. He was wearing a black tuxedo shirt and top hat. "Thanks, you do too." Holly smirked at him. Benji frowned and put an arm around her waist, as if to claim her. "Let's go, guys." He said.

They all went to fifth period. For Holly, that meant facing Mr. Smith. Groaning, Holly for once didn't mind that when she walked into the class, all eyes were on her. She admittedly looked pretty weird for just an average day of school, but Holly felt pretty. She felt more than pretty. She felt beautiful. Holly hadn't taken any anti-depressant pills all weekend, and she was so proud of herself. Nothing, not even a little gossip, was gonna ruin her happiness. Taking the only seat left in the class, Holly sat in the front row. She tuned out all of the whispers behind her back, and focused her attention on Mr. Smith. "So. Class". He began, his back to them all. "Today we're going to discuss-" He turned around and lost his train of thought when he saw Holly sitting in the front row, beaming up at him. Holly noticed something different about his face immediately. But what was it? "We are going to talk about the Joker." He finished. "We are going to have a debate about him. You can choose your side. Now I want pros to the left side of the room, and cons to the right." Holly immediately skipped to the left side of the room, and was disappointed to find herself the only one their. Mr. Smith smiled. _That's it._ Holly realized, starring at her teacher. His eyes were a different color! They were now a brownish black, as opposed to their previous emerald green. "So it's Holly against the world. So be it!" Debaters for round one, step forward. Holly stepped forward, as well as Cecilia. "Question number uno is: Do you think the Joker is crazy? Why/ why not. Cecilia, you start. "Well," She began. "He kills people for no reason! I mean, what more evidence do you need? And he robs banks, only to burn the cash he gets. And," she threw Holly a dirty look. "Wears clown makeup. That's all I have to say." She looked challengingly at Holly. Oh, so Cecilia wanted a fight? She'd get one. Holly retailed. "The Joker is not crazy! How do you know he has no reason to kill people? Just because it doesn't make sense to you, doesn't mean it doesn't make sense to him. As for robbing banks, He says so every time: He is sending a message. Just because SOME people are to slow to understand what that message is, they assume the Joker's just crazy." And now for the knock out. "As for the clown makeup, Cecilia, I think that it is very apparent why he wears it. It's like warrior paint. Would you call the Native American's insane, just for painting their faces before battle?" Holly demanded. Cecilia looked dumb founded. "No, I wouldn't." She admitted. "So how can you call the Joker insane for wearing war paint? You make no sense, Cecilia. Maybe YOU'RE the crazy one." Holly finished. Mr. Smith was watching with delight. "Holly's point!" He yelled. The intercom buzzed. "All students participating in this afternoon's assembly, come to the auditorium. Teachers, please escort your classes to the auditorium at 1:05. Thank you." When Roxanne's voice stopped speaking on the intercom, Holly said, "Mr. Smith, I need to go."

"Fine. I didn't know we had an assembly today." He said, waiving her out. Holly sprinted down the hall to the auditorium. Five minutes until show time. Reaching the sanctuary, she ran inside. "There you are!" Scottie yelled. "Get up here and plug in!" He handed Holly her electric green guitar. She did as she was told. Frankie was nervously tapping his symbol, and Benji paced the stage, his base in his hands. Roxanne bounded over to Holly. "Can you believe this? I can't believe they let me give an announcement!" She screamed. "I know!" Holly said. But who's gonna pull the curtains?"

"I got some people from stage crew to." Frankie said. A muffled roar could be heard as the entire school filled into the auditorium. "Why isn't the principal stopping us?" Holly asked. This time Benji said, "I spread a rumor to the freshmen that there was going to be a huge freshmen food fight, and they took care of the rest." Holly smiled at that. Clever Benji. Just spread the rumors, and let other people fulfill them. Suddenly the roar subsided, and everyone on the stage took their place: Frankie in the back with the borrowed school's drums, Benji far right with his base, Holly center right with her guitar, Scottie center with the mike, and Roxanne center left with back up vocals. The curtains were slowly drawn back, revealing Scottie in a white spotlight. The rest of the stage was pitch black. Holly was impressed with the stage crew; she hadn't thought they would go along with the idea. Then Scottie began to sing. "Their gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books. To make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do." It was 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. The rest of the stage burst into light as the drums, guitar, and base came in. They sounded EXACTLY like the original song, except with not as many backup singers.

"Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
**But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did**

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!" People in the crowd began to sing along with them.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

The stage went black as soon as the last cord was struck. Holly was ecstatic. "Guys, that was great!" Scottie yelled. He grabbed the Mike in both hands and addressed the school. "And how was that for your first senior prank?" The crowd roared with whistles and catcalls. The amps stopped buzzing as their power was cut. Holly knew it would happen sometime, but she was still disappointed when it did. Principle Martin marched up on stage, and grabbed the mike out of Holly's hands. "Teachers, please take your students back to their classes, I apologize for this interruption." She said. "As for you five!" She rounded on the teenagers. "Mr. Smith will be watching you children while the board and I discuss what to do with you! You are to stay here! Understand me?" They nodded solemnly. The principle marched back off of the stage. Now the auditorium was clear, except for them and Mr. Smith. Well, children," He said, hopping up on the stage and standing next to Holly. "That was pretty impressive." He looked Holly up and down, and she blushed a little. "Explain." He commanded. And all at once, it came together. The eyes, the command, the constant talking of fear and the Joker; Holly put it together. But something was seriously wrong here, even more wrong than it would be under these circumstances. If this was the Joker, who was in jail?


	6. Chapter 6

The Only One Laughing

Cold. That was the first thought that crossed Holly's mind as she lay with her eyes closed. Maybe if she pretended to still be asleep, she could find out where she was by listening to someone's conversation. But then another thought struck Holly. Quiet. The urge to know where she was stung her to badly, so Holly's eyes shot open. She was staring at a blank white wall. Holly tried to roll over, but couldn't. She was strapped into a hospital bed, but there were no IV's in her arm, and no machines beeping. So she couldn't be in a hospital. She tried to remember what the Joker said in the ambulance. He was mad…punch…talked to drivers…got more mad…punch…blackness. _The drivers! _Holly remembered. Joker told them to take her to the 'hide out'. _So this must be it…_ Holly looked over her hospital bed's side at the floor. Tan colored puke was sloshed down one of the leg's of the bed. It dripped into a puddle on the floor. The floor was tilled white, and looked as if it hadn't been washed in years. Suddenly, Holly heard a door handle click, and a breeze grazed her back, making her shiver. She was still wearing the tank top and mini skirt from the day before…if it was the next day…or was it merely the same night? Holly couldn't see any windows from where she lay, and she guessed their were no windows in the room anyway. But back to who opened the door. Ruff hands untied Holly's straps, and she sat up gratefully and turned around to face her binder. It was the Joker. He smiled at her wickedly, and took a lighter out of his pocket. His makeup looked brand new, and his hair looked fairly clean. Holly sat cross-legged on the bed. She no longer care if he saw her underwear; did it really matter if she was about to die? "So, baby face." Joker played with the lighter as he spoke, not looking at her. "I have been kind to you, so far. As long as you play by my rules, no one gets hurt!" Despite Holly's anxiety, she laughed. As I've stated before: she didn't fear death. Holly felt more disappointed that she did not get to live life to its fullest. Joker's smiling face turned to one of furry, and he used his free hand to slap her across the face. Though her cheek was smarting, Holly spoke up. "Oh, come on! You never said I couldn't laugh! It was funny! You can't hit me for laughing at a joke." Joker pursed his lips in anger. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Holly! This is my game that you're playing!" Holly couldn't help it. She had to say it. The timing was to perfect, and she was sure she would score points with Joker if she said it. "Why so serious?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side. He didn't respond. She could tell that she struck a nerve. _Pause. _"Holly, holly, holly, dolly. As I was saying-" Joker pulled Holly's wrist and twisted it up so the underside of her arm was visible. "You broke my only rule for you. And that was, 'only I can kill you'. Remember?" He lit his lighter. "REMEMBER?" He shouted, jumping a little. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I thought it was a rhetorical question." Holly babbled. Joker smiled again now. "Well, since you broke the rule, it's time for your punishment!" He thrust the lighter to her arm. Holly had expected the flame to just go out, but it didn't. She could tell that this lighter had something besides normal lighter fluid in it. A full ten seconds went by before Holly felt the pain. It came, white hot and searing. She tried to pull her arm away, but Joker held onto it. It was all she could do not to scream! Tears welled in her eyes, but Holly did not make a sound. "I'll get you to scream yet, love." Joker whispered. He did not remove the lighter from Holly's arm. She tried to just concentrate on the flame, but the pain was to great. "Just do it." He giggled. "You know you want to give in. Just give daddy a little scream, and he'll put the fire away." Holly was sure she could feel the vary layers of her flesh being eaten away. _No!_ She thought savagely. _There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself. There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself__. _She repeated over and over in her mind. "There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself. There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself." She said calmly. Joker looked up at her, alarmed. "There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT I HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE TO MYSELF!" Holly screamed. Joker removed the lighter and put it back into his pocket, a grim expression on his face. "Well, well." He mocked Holly as she wept. In the middle off her arm the skin was warped and red, already bubbling and extremely painful. "My little trouper." He turned to leave. Opening the door, he turned around to face Holly. "Never wanted to Dance', by Mindless Self Indulgence." He smiled. "Nice song choice." And with that, he shut the door.

Holly cradled her injured arm. Holly used to burn herself during sophomore year, but she never wounded herself this badly. Cutting was too messy in her opinion, and worse than burning. _Well, I guess he's not much of a softie. _Holly thought dully. She closed her eyes and lay back down on the bed, wondering what her friends were doing right now, trying to ignore the pain.

When Holly woke up for a second time, she found herself in Benji's house. _Wait- what the fuck?_ Holly sat up abruptly, forgetting Benji had a bunk bed, smacked her head on the top bunk, and lay back down. "Holly! Good, you're awake!" Benji rushed over to her bed side. His eyes were bloodshot. "What happened?" Holly mumbled. "I don't even know! When I got home from school yesterday, mom said you were in the hospital! Something about overdosing," He was talking so fast, it was hard for Holly to comprehend. "And then today I was about to leave for school when a black van pulled up. I knew better than to walk out then, so I watched through the living room window. Some men in clown masks got out and put your body on our doorstep! They rang the bell and drove away! What the Fuck is going on Holly? I thought you were dead!" Holly closed her eyes. Flashes of what happened came back, along with the pain. Holly held up her left arm. It was bandaged and blood soaked. "Did you do this for me?" She indicated the bandage. "No, you came like that." Benji said. "Now tell me exactly what happened!" Holly did. She told him about meeting the Joker before, about Mr. Smith, and about what happened at the hide out. When she was finished, Benji looked stunned and a little hurt. "I can't believe you never told me about that before." He shuttered. "Well, now you know." Holly said grimly. "What time is it?" Benji checked his pocket watch. "One thirty seven." He said. _So the whole torture had taken place over night_. Holly thought. "I ditched school to stay with you. How does the Joker even know where I live?" Holly ignored his question as a new one popped into her head. "Benji, how's Roxanne?" Benji grimaced. "Her face is messed up, you know, really swollen and black and blue, but she'll be fine." He said grimly. "You really messed her up Holly! I never knew you could fight like that." Holly looked into Benji's eyes. "Me neither, but I guess it was just building up after sophomore year, and when Roxanne was talking, I just exploded." Benji shook his head. "I would be more careful from now on, Holls. You know Roxanne. She's gonna be looking for revenge." Holly sighed. It sounded like she just lost one of her best friends and gained a new enemy. But in Holly's eyes, Roxanne deserved what she got, and Holly wouldn't re-do the moment if she could. _Well, maybe I'd add a couple kicks in their…_ Holly braced herself: this was the most important question to her at the moment. "Benji?" She said slowly. "Huh?" He asked. "Whose side are you guys on, I mean between me and Roxanne." Benji laughed at her worried expression. "Yours, of COURSE." He said. "Roxanne was way outa line. Besides, she's been annoying us for years; we just didn't want to say anything." Relief spread through Holly. "Now come on." Benji held his hand out to her. "You need to eat." She took it and they made their way into Benji's kitchen. It was the largest room in the house, and brown metal cabinets decorated the walls. Holly jumped up on the brown metal counter top and swung her legs. "Augh." She gasped and looked down at her leg. The counter top's sharp edge had given her a little cut. "Careful." Benji warned. He flipped the TV on the rickety kitchen table on. "And back to Andrea Anderson." Said a meteorologist with a bad taupe. Holly burst into laughter and clutched her side. "What? What's wrong?" Benji ran from the fridge over to Holly. "N nothing." She stammered. "But seriously, Andrea Anderson?" Holly gasped. "It gets me every time." Benji rolled his eyes and returned to the bagel he was making for Holly. "Don't _do_ that." He said. "It scared the shit out of me!" Holly returned her attention to the new report. "Five days after the capture of the Joker, and he still remains in Arkham. This is a clip from The Joker's surveillance camera taken just last night." Holly ran to the TV and held it in her hands. A gritty recording began to play. A man in a strait jacket was lying on the floor of what seemed to be a white padded room. "I just, I just don't know." He began to mutter. "I JUST, I JUST DON'T KNOW!" He screamed and rolled around on the floor. Holly felt sick. That poor man. His clown makeup was coming off, and Holly could tell that this was not the Joker. For one thing, the Joker was leaner than the man, and his hair was longer. Holly privately thought that the Joker was much handsomer than the man in the cell too.

Holly felt warm breath on her neck and quickly tuned around. Benji was inches away from her. "Here's your bagel." He said a little awkwardly, and handed Holly a plate. "Err, thanks Ben-Ben." She said, and quickly walked over to a chair and sat down to eat. Benji looked at the news report and shook his head. "I guess no one noticed the Joker when he kidnapped you last night." He said. Holly nodded. "But why did he let you live? That's what I'm trying to figure out." Holly said absently, "Well, he was just trying to teach me a lesson." Benji raised an eye brow. "Which was?"

"Don't break the rules he gives you." Benji shook his head. "I can't believe you're actually defending him." Holly whipped cream cheese from her mouth with a napkin. "I'm not, it just makes sense. I tried to kill myself, there for I broke his rule of him being the only one who can kill me. So, he wanted to teach me a lesson to make sure I obey his rules next time." Benji rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Holly couldn't make him understand. She wasn't sure if Joker would still be impersonating Mr. Smith. _He probably will be, if no one noticed him kidnapping me yesterday…_ It seemed like a good disguise to Holly. She would know for sure tomorrow fifth period.

"So…" Benji said, unsure. "Are you gonna be, ya know, ok?" Holly grinned at him. "Of course, I always am, right?" She lied. Benji looked convinced. Poor fool. "Come on, let's go out." Holly nodded, even though all she wanted to do now was crawl inside herself and hide form the world.

Holly and Benji walked down the paved sidewalk. The tall skyscrapers of Gothum City cast large shadows over the street, shading them. "Hey, do you mind if we go to my place?" Holly asked. Benji furrowed his brow. "I don't think you should, if Tom is going to be there." Ah, good old over protective Benji. "He won't." Holly reassured him. "It's Tuesday, right?" Benji nodded. "Tom works for UPS today until four. I just wanna change my cloths." Benji hesitated. "You could stay at my place, if you wanted. Just for a little." Holly's stomach sank. She completely forgot about not being able to stay at Roxanne's. "Thanks, Benji." She said. When they reached Holly's red brick apartment building, Holly picked up a small rock, and launched it at the second story window. She hit it, but nothing else happened. "What was that for?" Holly replied darkly, "Just making sure Tom isn't home." She then pulled out her keys and opened the door. "Race you!" Benji yelled and sprinted up the stairs. Holly smiled. Benji could be such a child at times. She followed him, taking two steps at a time. They reached door 219 panting and laughing. As soon as they were in the apartment, Holly ran to her room, eager to change out of her cloths. Benji followed behind her and sat on her bed. "Are these it?" He asked, reaching down and holding up an empty Cymbalta wrapper. "Yeah." Holly said bashfully. She opened her closet and pulled out some cloths. "I'll cover my eyes." Benji promised. Holly rolled her eyes as he put a hand over his face. She marched into the bathroom and changed.

Emerging in a black and white lace up corset and purple skinny jeans, Holly walked into her room. She noticed Benji's eyes on her, but chose to ignore them. Instead, she pulled out a canvas bag that read, "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." – Gandalf. Stuffing it full of items that she would need if she were going to stay at Benji's, Holly asked, "What do you want to do now?" Benji shrugged, and then smiled meaningfully. "What, or who?" Holly threw a pair of socks at. "Haha, ok, ok. I say we visit our friend Juniper after this." Holly pondered this. Juniper was a known dealer. She was in their grade, but only came to school during lunch time to try and get more customers. "Yeah, I like that idea." She said after a moments pause. _It would be nice to feel happy again, if only for a couple of hours. _


	7. Chapter 7

Benji guided Holly to an alleyway several block away from their school. It had been a long time since Holly had seen Juniper, and she was not sure the girl would remember her. At first glance, the alley appeared to be deserted. But when looking closely, Holly began to see the homeless people blending into the wall. Their cloths were dark and faded, and grime coated their faces. Holly didn't panic. There were many homeless people in Gothum, and Holly had a knife in her front pocket if need be. "Where's Juniper?" Benji questioned the nearest man. He looked to be in his mid fifty's. "I'm not sure. Brain's a bit foggy." His voice was ruff and slimy sounding. Holly hated it. She had to fight back the urge to shutter. Benji sighed and said, "Well what would it take for your brain to clear up?" The man leered at Holly. "She's a pretty little fing, ain't she." Holly pulled out her knife in a flash and pinned the man to the wall. Pressing against his atoms apple, she said coldly, "Are you remembering, yet?" The man's eyes bulged. "Yeah, now I think on it I do! I do!" He stuttered. "She's in their, first room on the left." He pointed to a side door going into one of the buildings. "Why, thank you." Holly said sweetly releasing the man and pocketing her knife. Benji and she walked inside the building. Turning to her, Benji said, "Holly, where'd you get that knife?" Holly smiled and pulled out the scalpel. "I stole it from science class a couple of weeks ago."

"Well hello Benji and Holly. Long time no see." A voice behind them said. Turning around, Holly thought she was looking at a skeleton. Juniper's face was sunken in around her eyes, and her skin was paler than Holly's (which was saying something because red-heads have fair skin). "Hey Juniper." Benji said, a little alarmed by her appearance. "I take it you're here for marijuana?" She said. Holly nodded. "How much do you want?" She addressed Benji. "Just a dime." He replied.

Several hours later, Holly lay in the park next to Benji. She was overcome with euphoria, no doubt from the drugs, and rolled over on her stomach. Benji smiled at her lazily, and rubbed one of his eyes. Holly noticed the wrinkles on his hand for the first time. She reached her hand out and touched his. "You know you're my best friend Benji, right?" She asked. Benji responded by pulling her close to him, and kissing her lips. Their mouths parted as the kiss depend, when a deep voice spat, "So, you love birds having fun?" Holly looked up into the green eyes of Mr. Smith. She rolled off of Benji and stood up. Benji remained on the ground. Mr. Smith scrutinized Holly, and she held a steady gaze. "You're high." The Joker observed. She didn't deny it. "Why are you so serious?" Holly asked. SMACK. The Joker hit Holly in the face. She fell to the ground. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with fire, Baby Face?" The Joker asked, leaning close to her face. Holly reached up and touched the place she knew his scars to be. Even with makeup on, Holly could feel the indentations on his cheeks. His eyes softened for a moment, then Holly grabbed his collar and pulled him to the ground. Rolling on top of him she pinned his arms down with her knees. The Joker howled with laughter. Holly took out the scalpel. Joker stopped laughing now and gave her an evil smile. "I seem to have taught you well." He said. "The game isn't fair, if you don't teach me the rules first." Holly said. She stood up from him and began to walk away, when his hand grasped her ankle. Holly fell, hard, on her bandaged arm. She let out a cry of pain. Joker stood up, laughing mirthlessly. "It's not meant to be fair, dolly."

Staying at Benji's house was a lot more awkward than Holly had anticipated. For one thing, Benji only had one bed, and you'd have to be an idiot to sleep on the floor (bugs, filth, and slime). For another, Benji's mother sold her body for a living, and her client's groans could be heard through the flimsy dry wall. "So…" Holly said uncomfortably as she lay on half of Benji's bed, fully clothed. Benji pulled his shirt over his head, exposing a small six pack. "Didn't you bring anything to sleep in?" He questioned. Holly blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "I normally just sleep in my bra and underwear." She mumbled. Benji grinned. "Me too." He said, and pulled off his blue shorts. Holly burst into giggles. "Well, of course not the bra part." Benji said, exasperated. As he walked across the room to turn out the lights, Holly couldn't help but notice his hot pink boxers. "Wow, I'm impressed with your color choice. Very manly!" Holly teased. The lights went off. Pitch black. "Well only real men where pink." Said a voice very near to the bed. Holly felt pressure on Benji's half. He slipped under the covers. Holly took a deep breath and quickly removed her corset and pants. She had to keep reminding herself that Benji couldn't see her. _Ah._ She thought, lying back on her pillow. _Much better. _Suddenly Benji's hand prodded Holly's shoulder. He ran his hand down her arm until he found her hand, and he held onto it. That night, Holly slept more peacefully than she had done in the past two years.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Holly opened her eyes groggily to find herself almost falling off of the bed. She was crammed between the edge of the bed and the wall. She rolled over, feeling incredibly stiff. Benji remained asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Holly stepped over his body and found her cell phone in her bag. _Stupid alarm. _She thought. Benji lived ten minutes away from GOTH, so time wasn't really a problem for him…unlike Holly. She grabbed a change of cloths and went into the bathroom, with full intentions of showering. As she touched the handle, the door opened. Ms. Dullen walked out of the bathroom, ignoring Holly, and completely topless. Holly hurried into the small bathroom as soon as the woman left and locked the door. That sight would probably haunt Holly for the rest of her life. _Funny. _She thought, getting into the cold shower. _Seeing someone die doesn't bother my sleep, but the sight of a middle aged woman's breasts has my insides writhing! _Twenty minutes later, a dripping Holly re-entered Benji's room, only to find him…still asleep. She was wearing green cargo pants and a white spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair hung limply at her face, its ends dripping water. School had just started. They were late. Big deal. Holly bent her head next to Benji's ear, and screamed, "WAKE UP DARLING!" Benji shouted and fell off of the bed at Holly's feet. He looked up at her and frowned at her laughter. "So ya think that's funny, huh? Well hows about this for laughs!" He pulled her to the ground. Holly laughed even harder. "We're, we're late." She managed to spit out. Benji shrugged. "Haha, what if we don't graduate because we fail gym?" Holly asked, laughing at the idea. "I'm sure it could happen." Benji sobered and got up, pulling Holly to her feet as well. She plopped onto his bed. Benji went to his splintering dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants and a sum 41 shirt. Sliding Holly a mischievous look , Benji pulled his boxers down and began to change. "Meep!" Holly gave a small yelp and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in the blankets. "Thanks for the warning!" Her muffled voice yelled. "No problem. I'm here nights and weekends." Benji responded. "Holly?" Benji said. Holly rolled over and sat up. Thank god Benji had his cloths on. "You look so…average!" He said. She looked down at her cloths. True, they weren't bright and popping today, but Holly just didn't feel like putting effort into her outfit. She had no makeup on either. "I know." She sighed.

Arriving at school as second period started, Holly began to walk towards her next class, when Benji grabbed her left arm. Holly sucked in air as he touched her bandage. She still hadn't changed it yet. "Sorry Holls!" He said. "But we need to go to Mr. Smith's classroom. He's supposed to be watching us this whole time for our in school suspension." Holly rolled her eyes. _Perfect, now I can hang out with the Joker all day. _She thought sarcastically. "Don't worry." Benji said knowingly. "I'll be there for you." He said. Holly snorted. "The Joker could tear you apart Benji!" Benji glared at her. "Fine, last time I offer to help you." He snapped, and stalked off to Mr. Smith's. Holly regretted her attitude towards Benji as she walked into the classroom five minutes later. Everyone looked up at Holly as she entered (mind you it was only five people). Benji was sitting next to Roxanne, Frankie was in the back of the class, and Scottie was closest to the door. Mr. Smith smiled at Holly. "Glad you could make it." He said sarcastically. Holly took a seat next to Scottie, who looked her up and down. He gave her a look that said _what's up with the cloths?_ Holly shrugged. "NO TALKING!" Joker yelled. Holly rested her head on her hands and looked at the Joker. He was grading papers. Holly had to fight not to laugh at that thought. Joker. Grading papers. His blond hair looked uncombed, and a manic expression filled his tan face. Holly wondered for about the millionth time how he had gotten his scars. They were well hidden by makeup. Mr. Smith looked up slowly from the stack of papers. Their eyes locked. Holly felt an odd tingling in her stomach, but she refused to look away. After several minutes of hard staring, Joker went back to work. _Hah! _She thought. Holly one, Joker zero. For what felt like hours, no one said a word. Holly constantly felt Roxanne's eyes on her, but Holly did not return the death glares. Instead, Holly pulled out The Way of the Buddha, and began to read. Two hours later, Mr. Smith finally spoke. "Alright, lunch break." He said curtly. "But hurry up!" Holly didn't even look up as the rest of her group stretched and walked out of the room. "So, baby face." Joker leered. Holly set her book down, which was a shame, because she only had three pages left. He stood and walked to her desk, kneeling at eye level with her. "How's that arm feeling?" He giggled. Holly smiled grimly. "Like I won't be breaking anymore of your rules." Joker looked at her thoughtfully. "You are a twisted riddle, Holly Paine." Holly now gave him a genuine smile. "I'll just take that as a complement." She said. "You should." He held up his arm, and stroked Holly's soft hair. "What made you want to break my rule." He said harshly. Holly looked into his green eyes. He had contacts in, she knew, because when she met the Joker before, he had luscious brown eyes. "You know that feeling, where thoughts are flashing through your head a million a minute, and you just feel as if you have no control any longer?" She asked. Joker's face darkened. "Oh, you have no idea." He murmured. After a moments pause, Holly spoke again. "How can you still find me interesting when I try to blend in?" She asked. "Dolly," Joker began. "No offense but you will _never _just blend in. Your thought process is to advance compared to every other dimwit here." He suddenly grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled it. Holly didn't utter a sound. She had been waiting for something like this to happen the whole time. "You see what I mean?" Joker cackled. "You were braced for that! I never met anyone who could predict me so well before!" Holly kept her face impassive. "So I think a new rule is in order." Joker said seriously. "You are to never work for the police. Otherwise I might actually be caught!" Holly nodded her head, only causing Joker to pull her hair harder. But Holly withstood it. She felt calmer inside then she had at the beginning of the day, and she knew that it was because of the Joker. So Holly let him pull her hair. Because without that equilibrium inside of her, Holly would have thoughts racing in her mind a million a minute. And she would feel like she had lost control. And who knows what she would have done then?

The whole week was the same for Holly; go to Joker's class, read books, skip lunch, do work, and go back to Benji's. She was really getting used to the routine, when Sunday night rolled around. "Rawwwrr!" Scottie yelled as he ran in Benji's front door with a laughing Holly on his back. "Jesus!" Benji yelled, clutching his heart. "You guys scared the crap outa me!" Holly kicked Benji lightly as Scottie rammed her into him. "Don't be such a party pooper!" Scottie said. Benji slammed into the wall and gasped. This just made Holly laugh harder. Benji stood up and glared at them both. "You guys suck." He said. "Well, Holly swallows!" Scottie dropped Holly as she kneed him in the ribs. "Cheap! You wouldn't last in a fare fight with us!" Benji said. Holly put her hands on her hips. "Is that a challenge?" She asked, smiling. Holly pulled off the baby blue dress she was wearing to reveal short shorts and a tank top. "Yeah!" Scottie yelled, standing up. Holly took a threatening step forward. "Uhm, is this where you go all Jackie Chan on us?" Benji snickered. "Actually, I prefer starting out with more of a Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon approach." Scottie lunged at Holly, and tackled her to the floor. Holly grabbed the arm around her, twisted it behind Scotties back, and mounted him. "What now, young grass hopper?" Holly jeered. "Me!" Benji cried and pulled Holly back by the shoulders, pinning her to his chest. Scottie got up, and Holly fruitlessly struggled. "I would never hit a girl!" Scottie cried sarcastically. "Well I don't see one, do you?" Benji asked. Holly gave Scottie an alluring smile. "What ever shall I do?" she said. Scottie was now almost nose to nose with Holly. "We'll let you go, if you do us a favor." His lips almost touched hers when WHAM! Holly elbowed Benji in the chest and sent him to the floor, just in time to trip Scottie. "And that, my dear gentlemen, is called Holly style." She said proudly. Benji snuck up behind Holly and pulled her legs out from under her. Crashing to the ground, Benji and Scottie were on top of her in a flash. Benji pinned her legs down and Scottie was sitting on her chest. "Now," Scottie began softly. He leaned his head close to Holly's. "Where was I? Oh yes, that favor." Holly head butted Scottie with all of her strength. OUCH! I mean, come on, that hurt A LOT. She wriggled out of Benji's grip, and slapped him hard across the face. With both opponents down, Holly smiled triumphantly. "So, my fellas." She said happily. "What shall we do this fine evening?" Her head was throbbing, but Holly didn't care. Benji and Scottie sorely got up and flung themselves down on the gray sofa. Benji smiled at her. Holly seemed to be talking freely around people more and more. Ever since The Joker came to GOTH. Benji shook his head and pushed the idea out of his mind. No. That man was not improving his friend's life. He _tortured _her. "How about we…urgh! I don't know!" Scottie threw up his hands. "This city is so freakn boring!" Holly grinned. "So that's the reason so many people become criminals; there's nothing else to do in Gothum!" Scottie nodded earnestly, and Benji snickered. Their really was nothing for them to do. So, the three teenagers decided to just go for a walk through Gothum. It was cool out, and Holly shivered a little in her short dress. "Hey!" Benji suddenly yelled. He was walking a couple condos ahead of Holly and Scottie, but now he halted outside of one. "What? Did your balls just drop?" Scottie bemused. Benji smirked at him. "No, but!" He held up a large blue square. "So what?" Scottie asked. "It's a-" Benji began but was cut off as Holly yelled, "A bubble blower!" She ran to Benji and snatched it out of his hands, and ran down the street screaming like a mad woman. "Wow!" Scottie exclaimed, catching up to Benji. "What's she on, and where can I get some?"

Scottie and Benji spent twenty whole minutes searching for Holly. Finally, Scottie noticed a trial of bubbles, and the two boys followed it into a park. There was Holly, lying on her back, watching bubbles float out of the bubble blower. "God Holls, you're completely insane." Scottie panted, lying down next to her. "Thank you." She murmured, not really paying attention to them. Something didn't feel right to Holly. "What's the matter?" Benji asked her, concern showing on his face. She paused. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." Scottie and Benji exchanged looks. _Crazy, much? _They thought simultaneously. "Hey, Scottie. Hey Benji." A Cold voice from behind the group said. All three of them rolled over. Roxanne was standing in a scoop neck pink shirt and blue jean shorts. Her now scarred face looked lived with rage. "My dear _friends."_ She put emphasis on the last word. Holly stood up abruptly, glaring at Roxanne. _This can't be good. _"Holly…I just wanted to…talk to you." She smiled sarcastically at Holly, and took a step towards her. "You want to fight me?" Holly asked, astonished. Roxanne sneered. "No, I want to go to your house and play dress up and have a tea party." Holly faked shock. "Oh, well, I just thought, you know, last time when I kicked your ass, you had enough!" Benji and Scottie slowly rose. "But I guess not!" Holly shrugged. She could have easily taken down Roxanne. Anger glowed in Roxanne's eyes. "Well, I'm ready for you any time Holls. And when were done, you'll have to crawl. You're going down." Holly frowned. It had to be the stupidest thing she ever heard. "Wow, did it take you the whole week to come up with that?" Roxanne growled, and Holly smirked. She understood the Joker. Mind games were fun! "Good bye, Holly Paine." Roxanne hurtled herself toward Holly, who braced herself. It was her style; let them knock you to the ground, and when they think they've wone, take advantage and fight back. But at the last minute, a glint of silver reached Holly's eyes, and a mass of black was thrown in front of her. Blood splattered her face as she fell to the ground. Holly felt her stomach for the knife, but found herself whole and undamaged. Sitting up, dazed and confused, a scream tore from her lips. Benji had thrown himself in front of Holly, and received a knifing in the gut. He lay on his side, spluttering for breath. Holly crawled over to him. "Benji! Oh my god! You idiot, what have you done?" She fumbled on her words. Scottie pulled out a cell phone and called the paramedics. Benji clutched Holly's hand and whispered, "Holly." Holly tried hard not to start bawling. "No, shh, don't talk now Ben-Ben." She said, her voice wavering a little. Benji's breath became shutters as he gasped for air that wouldn't come. His eyes glazed over. And all at once, Benji Dullen was dead. His hands were grasped around a short handle. It was the knife, poking out of Benji's gut. Holly grabbed the handle, and yanked the knife out. A large gush of blood followed, and Holly sat, staring at the purple knife, drenched in Benji's blood. "Now you see, Holly?" Roxanne! She had forgotten about Roxanne! "You just crawled, you're trying not to bawl, and emotionally, you're mauled! I WIN!" She cried. Holly sprang to her feet, holding onto the purple knife firmly. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Holly shoved the small blade into Roxanne's back, making only a small incision. "MOVE!" Holly yelled. She knew this couldn't be done here. Not when the paramedics were on their way. Holly marched Roxanne for several blocks. "Let me go, Holls. It was an accident!" Holly dug the knife deeper, causing Roxanne to yelp. "SHUT UP!" She screamed in Roxanne's ear. Roxanne began to shake violently. When they reached a deserted alley, Holly threw Roxanne into a wall. Grabbing a fist full of Roxanne's hair, Holly pulled her back up, placing the knife on her throat. "Now, give me one good reason not to kill you." Holly said calmly. "Please." Roxanne sobbed. Something in Holly snapped. "PLEASE?" She screamed. "DID BENJI HAVE TIME TO SAY PLEASE? You. Bitch." Holly leaned forward, and gutted Roxanne. She was surprised that her knife sunk through Roxanne's flesh so easily. Roxanne fell to her knees gasping. Holly raised the knife once more, and pulled Roxanne's head forward, exposing her back neck. Digging the knife into her neck, Holly carved. Roxanne's screams filled the air, but Holly was not concerned. The people of Gothum City were cowards. If they heard screaming, they wouldn't run to help, they would run as far in the opposite direction as they could. And batman only came out at night. Holly took a step back and admired her work. "IT'S ART! HAHAHAHAHA, WHO'S THE WINNER NOW ROXANNE?" Roxanne was still breathing, but just. Holly decided to leave her to rot. When she finally walked away from the ally, two different people's blood splattered her blue dress and her face.

The whole week was the same for Holly; go to Joker's class, read books, skip lunch, do work, and go back to Benji's. She was really getting used to the routine, when Sunday night rolled around. "Rawwwrr!" Scottie yelled as he ran in Benji's front door with a laughing Holly on his back. "Jesus!" Benji yelled, clutching his heart. "You guys scared the crap outa me!" Holly kicked Benji lightly as Scottie rammed her into him. "Don't be such a party pooper!" Scottie said. Benji slammed into the wall and gasped. This just made Holly laugh harder. Benji stood up and glared at them both. "You guys suck." He said. "Well, Holly swallows!" Scottie dropped Holly as she kneed him in the ribs. "Cheap! You wouldn't last in a fare fight with us!" Benji said. Holly put her hands on her hips. "Is that a challenge?" She asked, smiling. Holly pulled off the baby blue dress she was wearing to reveal short shorts and a tank top. "Yeah!" Scottie yelled, standing up. Holly took a threatening step forward. "Uhm, is this where you go all Jackie Chan on us?" Benji snickered. "Actually, I prefer starting out with more of a Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon approach." Scottie lunged at Holly, and tackled her to the floor. Holly grabbed the arm around her, twisted it behind Scotties back, and mounted him. "What now, young grass hopper?" Holly jeered. "Me!" Benji cried and pulled Holly back by the shoulders, pinning her to his chest. Scottie got up, and Holly fruitlessly struggled. "I would never hit a girl!" Scottie cried sarcastically. "Well I don't see one, do you?" Benji asked. Holly gave Scottie an alluring smile. "What ever shall I do?" she said. Scottie was now almost nose to nose with Holly. "We'll let you go, if you do us a favor." His lips almost touched hers when WHAM! Holly elbowed Benji in the chest and sent him to the floor, just in time to trip Scottie. "And that, my dear gentlemen, is called Holly style." She said proudly. Benji snuck up behind Holly and pulled her legs out from under her. Crashing to the ground, Benji and Scottie were on top of her in a flash. Benji pinned her legs down and Scottie was sitting on her chest. "Now," Scottie began softly. He leaned his head close to Holly's. "Where was I? Oh yes, that favor." Holly head butted Scottie with all of her strength. OUCH! I mean, come on, that hurt A LOT. She wriggled out of Benji's grip, and slapped him hard across the face. With both opponents down, Holly smiled triumphantly. "So, my fellas." She said happily. "What shall we do this fine evening?" Her head was throbbing, but Holly didn't care. Benji and Scottie sorely got up and flung themselves down on the gray sofa. Benji smiled at her. Holly seemed to be talking freely around people more and more. Ever since The Joker came to GOTH. Benji shook his head and pushed the idea out of his mind. No. That man was not improving his friend's life. He _tortured her. "How about we…urgh! I don't know!" Scottie threw up his hands. "This city is so freakn boring!" Holly grinned. "So that's the reason so many people become criminals; there's nothing else to do in Gothum!" Scottie nodded earnestly, and Benji snickered. Their really was nothing for them to do. So, the three teenagers decided to just go for a walk through Gothum. It was cool out, and Holly shivered a little in her short dress. "Hey!" Benji suddenly yelled. He was walking a couple condos ahead of Holly and Scottie, but now he halted outside of one. "What? Did your balls just drop?" Scottie bemused. Benji smirked at him. "No, but!" He held up a large blue square. "So what?" Scottie asked. "It's a-" Benji began but was cut off as Holly yelled, "A bubble blower!" She ran to Benji and snatched it out of his hands, and ran down the street screaming like a mad woman. "Wow!" Scottie exclaimed, catching up to Benji. "What's she on, and where can I get some?"_

Scottie and Benji spent twenty whole minutes searching for Holly. Finally, Scottie noticed a trial of bubbles, and the two boys followed it into a park. There was Holly, lying on her back, watching bubbles float out of the bubble blower. "God Holls, you're completely insane." Scottie panted, lying down next to her. "Thank you." She murmured, not really paying attention to them. Something didn't feel right to Holly. "What's the matter?" Benji asked her, concern showing on his face. She paused. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." Scottie and Benji exchanged looks. _Crazy, much? They thought simultaneously. "Hey, Scottie. Hey Benji." A Cold voice from behind the group said. All three of them rolled over. Roxanne was standing in a scoop neck pink shirt and blue jean shorts. Her now scarred face looked lived with rage. "My dear __friends." She put emphasis on the last word. Holly stood up abruptly, glaring at Roxanne. __This can't be good. "Holly…I just wanted to…talk to you." She smiled sarcastically at Holly, and took a step towards her. "You want to fight me?" Holly asked, astonished. Roxanne sneered. "No, I want to go to your house and play dress up and have a tea party." Holly faked shock. "Oh, well, I just thought, you know, last time when I kicked your ass, you had enough!" Benji and Scottie slowly rose. "But I guess not!" Holly shrugged. She could have easily taken down Roxanne. Anger glowed in Roxanne's eyes. "Well, I'm ready for you any time Holls. And when were done, you'll have to crawl. You're going down." Holly frowned. It had to be the stupidest thing she ever heard. "Wow, did it take you the whole week to come up with that?" Roxanne growled, and Holly smirked. She understood the Joker. Mind games were fun! "Good bye, Holly Paine." Roxanne hurtled herself toward Holly, who braced herself. It was her style; let them knock you to the ground, and when they think they've won, take advantage and fight back. But at the last minute, a glint of silver reached Holly's eyes, and a mass of black was thrown in front of Holly. Blood splattered her face as she fell to the ground. Holly felt her stomach for the knife, but found herself whole and undamaged. Sitting up, dazed and confused, a scream tore from her lips. Benji had thrown himself in front of Holly, and received a knifing in the gut. He lay on his side, spluttering for breath. Holly crawled over to him. "Benji! Oh my god! You idiot, what have you done?" She fumbled on her words. Scottie pulled out a cell phone and called the paramedics. Benji clutched Holly's hand and whispered, "Holly." Holly tried hard not to start bawling. "No, shh, don't talk now Ben-Ben." She said, her voice wavering a little. Benji's breath became shutters as he gasped for air that wouldn't come. His eyes glazed over. And all at once, Benji Dullen was dead. His hands were grasped around a short handle. It was the knife, poking out of Benji's gut. Holly grabbed the handle, and yanked the knife out. A large gush of blood followed, and Holly sat, staring at the purple knife, drenched in Benji's blood. "Now you see, Holly?" Roxanne! She had forgotten about Roxanne! "You just crawled, you're trying not to bawl, and emotionally, you're mauled! I WIN!" She cried. Holly sprang to her feet, holding onto the purple knife firmly. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Holly shoved the small blade into Roxanne's back, making only a small incision. "MOVE!" Holly yelled. She knew this couldn't be done here. Not when the paramedics were on their way. Holly marched Roxanne for several blocks. "Let me go, Holls. It was an accident!" Holly dug the knife deeper, causing Roxanne to yelp. "SHUT UP!" She screamed in Roxanne's ear. Roxanne began to shake violently. When they reached a deserted alley, Holly threw Roxanne into a wall. Grabbing a fist full of Roxanne's hair, Holly pulled her back up, placing the knife on her throat. "Now, give me one good reason not to kill you." Holly said calmly. "Please." Roxanne sobbed. Something in Holly snapped. "PLEASE?" She screamed. "DID BENJI HAVE TIME TO SAY PLEASE? You. Bitch." Holly leaned forward, and gutted Roxanne. She was surprised that her knife sunk through Roxanne's flesh so easily. Roxanne fell to her knees gasping. Holly raised the knife once more, and pulled Roxanne's head forward, exposing her back neck. Digging the knife into her neck, Holly carved. Roxanne's screams filled the air, but Holly was not concerned. The people of Gothum City were cowards. If they heard screaming, they wouldn't run to help, they would run as far in the opposite direction as they could. And batman only came out at night. Holly took a step back and admired her work. "IT'S ART! HAHAHAHAHA, WHO'S THE WINNER NOW ROXANNE?" Roxanne was still breathing, but just. Holly decided to leave her to rot. When she finally walked away from the ally, two different people's blood splattered her blue dress and her face._


	8. Chapter 8

8. Thoughts swirled through Holly's mind, a million a minute. Benji was dead. Benji was dead. And Holly's body screamed one thing: revenge. Starting with the people that had made Benji's life a living hell. She ran through back alleys and people's back yards, before Holly finally found the right apartment. Kicking open the apartment door, Holly entered the room cautiously. A large squeaking noise came from behind a closed bed room door. Holly threw it open, exposing Ms. Dullen and a gross looking man. They were both under covers, and the smell of sex reeked in the air. "Oy!" Benji's mother yelled. "What the fuck are you-" Holly ran to the bed and punched her in the face. After stabbing her repeatedly in the face and torso, Holly then left her sign on the woman's neck, and turned to the old man in the bed. He was too stunned to speak. Holly grinned at him and said politely, "Sorry for interrupting you sir." She left the apartment. Now three people's blood dripped from Holly's hands. She ran to the school, praying the person she was looking for was there. People on the street gaped at Holly as she ran passed them, dripping with red. When she reached the school, Holly jimmied open a low window, and crawled inside. The boy's bathroom. Holly had only ever been in there once, when she was going out with Frankie. She opened the door and ran quietly down the hall. When Holly reached the language wing, she slowed down. _French, Latin, German, ah…Spanish. _Holly peaked through a window in the door. Ms. Maxwell sat at her desk looking over papers. Holly burst into the room purple knife behind her back. "Holly? What's going on?" Ms. Maxwell took in Holly's full appearance. She leapt from her chair, and ran to the girl. "Benji!" Holly 'sobbed'. "He wanted to do a trick off of the bridge, but we told him not to. And now he- he-". Ms. Maxwell put an arm around her least favorite student. Holly whipped out the knife from behind her back and made to stab the teacher, but Ms. Maxwell was to quick. She made for the window, so Holly threw the knife was hard as she could, catching her teacher squarely in the back of the neck. _Damn, it will be hard to leave my mark on her neck now. _Hitting the floor, Ms. Maxwell's eyes widened in shock. "For Benji." Holly said fiercely. The woman made a gurgling noise as she drowned in her own blood, and then fell over, dead. Holly pulled the knife out of the woman's neck, and instead left her sign on Ms. Maxwell's forehead. It would have to do. Holly fled to Mr. Smith's room. Their was no were else for her to go. Holly was relived to find him in his room. She flung open the door and ran inside, throwing herself into Joker's arms. "Whoa there, Holly!" He said. "What is it?" Holly held up her knife. It dripped with blood. Joker threw his head back and cackled. "HAHA!" He rolled on the ground laughing. "HAHAHAHA…I'M SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE PROTIGY!" Holly allowed herself to be dragged to Joker's van. She was no longer in control. Though she had killed the three people Benji hated most, Holly's new blood thirst was not quenched.

Joker was in the best mood of his life…well that was just a saying, but hell, he was pretty damn happy! After an entire month of hiding, he had subconsciously influenced Holly Paine to act on her emotions. To get revenge. To kill. She was currently asleep in the back of his van; all of this trauma, it was a wonder she managed to stay awake for as long as she did! Well, Joker reminded himself. The first time he killed, he was only fourteen, and he was happy afterwards. It meant he could leave the orphanage, even if he was just going to a juvenile delinquent center instead. But anyway, enough reminiscing. Back to Holly. _His _Holly. Because oh yes, she belonged to him. Holly stirred in her sleep. "Benji." She moaned. Joker looked back at her sadly. He thought it was rather good her friend died, or else Joker would be forced to kill him out of pure jealousy, and Holly would never have him then. Joker slammed on the breaks. The car lurched to a violent halt in the middle of the street. What was he thinking? Showing weakness for some silly teenage girl? But she wasn't silly. She _understood_ him. Don't contradict me! No one understands me! But she's been through a lot, almost as much as he has…and she is lonely. NO SHE'S NOT! Joker pulled out his butterfly knife, ignoring the honks of the cars behind him. He should just kill her now. When Joker saw any obstacles in his life, he overcame them. He needed money, so he stole. People thought they could stand up to him, so he killed them. These reactions were as natural as eating because of hunger, but for some reason, Joker could not stair down at this sleeping ball of beauty and kill her. He thrust the knife back in his pocket, and continued driving. "I love you." Holly groaned again. Joker snapped around, pinching a nerve in his neck. GOD DAMN IT. Look what this little devil was doing to him already? Just when she was asleep! He kept his head resolutely forward for the rest of the car ride, and didn't even look back when Holly muttered, "Bubbles" in her sleep. He had to be careful of this girl. She was dangerous to him. But he had to hide her. Protect her, even, until he could figure out what exactly was so special about Holly Joy Paine.

Holly woke up on a strange smelling sofa. She must have fallen asleep in the car ride, because she did not remember getting up and walking into Joker's hide out. The couch she was laying on was graphitied purple and green. Holly sat up and stretched. Her cloths were caked with dry blood. _Benji._ Despair welled up in Holly, but she subdued it. _No, _she thought. _I will morn Benji when I have time. For now, I will concentrate on one day at a time. _Getting up, she examined the room. It was large, and all four of its walls were painted neon green. Holly decided she liked it. The color made her feel energized and alert. There was a flat screen TV, along with an amazing double bed. A neon blue comforter with little purple J's stitched into it lay on the bed, and a hot pink canopy surrounded it. Holly saw two doors attached to the room. She chose the one on the left, and found herself in a gray granite bathroom. Holly stripped off her dress, then shorts, then tank top, and finally underclothes, and turned on the glass shower. This was exactly what she needed. A nice hot shower. After an hour of luxurious bathing, Holly turned off the water and found a fluffy green towel waiting for her. Someone must have come in while she was showering. Holly wrapped herself in it, and then froze, noticing a pile of clean cloths on top of the white countertop. What was going on? This was the Joker's hide out, right? Not some fancy hotel. Holly held up the clean cloths and examined them. It was a short black dress with red fringe at the bottom of it. Two strips of white lace veined up the stomach part, and ended in bows right bellow the chest. _Well, _Holly thought glumly. _Who ever picked this out for me has good taste._ She quickly changed and pulled her wet hair back into a pony tail. Holly re-entered the room to find a man in a mask waiting on the sofa, watching Sex in the City. He turned to her as he heard the squeak of the bathroom door. "Took you long enough." The man had a gruff voice, like gravel. "Well I apologize." Holly said sweetly. Quite honestly she didn't give a fuck how long this man had been waiting for her. "Come on then." He got up and switched off the TV. "Where are we going?" Holly asked. The man walked over to her and grabbed her bare upper arm, instantly bruising it. He pulled her out of the other door. They were in a hallway. After several twists and turns, they ended up in a crimson red dining room. "Geese, no need to be so handsy!" Holly complained. The man foolishly took the bait. He raised his other arm to strike her, but Holly was faster. She thrust her palm up into his face, jamming the man's nose back into his brain, and shattering it. He instantly let her go and clutched his face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Holly looked to the corner of the room, and found Joker sitting their in a high back purple chair. He fell out of his chair, and crawled over to Holly. She noticed he was crying harder than ever from laughing. "You sent for me?" Holly questioned over Joker's loud giggles. He sobered at once. It was amazing; one second Joker would be laughing, the next he would be serious. "Yes." He poked his tong at his cheek. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight, dolly?" Holly was very surprised, but agreed never the less. She was seated by the Joker at a small rickety chair standing at one end of a long wooden table. Joker then took the throne next to Holly's chair. There were five unoccupied chairs at the table. "So." Joker said, not looking at Holly. She noticed his contacts were out, and his now beautiful brown eyes were averted from hers. Holly frowned. "Is everything ok?" She asked. Joker unexpectedly raised his arm and struck Holly across the face, hard. She slipped from her chair and hit the floor with a thud. Picking herself up, Holly got back into her chair. Joker was now staring at her, giggling. "Now it is." He laughed. Holly glared at him. "Oh, now, pumpkin, don't be angry with daddy! It was for your own good." Holly rolled her eyes. "Of course. What a good joke." She said sarcastically. "Give daddy a smile." He cooed, stretching out a gloved purple hand and placing it on Holly's. "GIVE DADDY A SMILE!" He screamed. Holly jumped, and burst out laughing. This man was truly insane! "That's better." He said silkily. "My demented girl." Holly laughed harder when he began to stroke her arm. Was he kidding? "so, uh" Holly said, trying to quiet her chuckles. "What's for dinner?" She asked. Joker grinned at her slyly. "A type of chicken." He said. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind honey," Joker began mockingly. "But I brought some friends to dinner too." Just then the dining room doors burst open again, and five blind folded men marched in, each being lead by men in clown masks. Holly noticed the men working for the Joker were muscular and carried machine guns at their sides. "I give you the gift of sight!" Joker yelled dramatically. The clown men untied the other men's blind folds. The captives blinked in the dim light of the dinning room, and looked around at their surroundings. "Gentlemen," Joker stood up, with his arms outstretched. "Come, come! Pleases join me and my," He gave Holly a grotesque smile. "accessory." The men slowly walked over to where Holly sat and took their seats. Holly recognized the closest one from the news. He was a wanted mob boss. So everyone else was probably from the mafia as well. Joker took his seat again, and leaned forward, eyeing the men with distaste. "So, gentlemen." He began, licking his lips. He seemed to do that a lot. "It has come to my attention, that some of you owe me money." Some of the mafia bosses squirmed uncomfortably in their chairs. A man in a clown mask walked into the room carrying a dish of food. He set it down on the table and left. Holly grabbed a piece of meat off of the try and began to nibble it. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. Joker smiled at her mischievously. He returned his attention to the mafia. "So, pay up." A large man with pig like eyes sat forward. "Now, Mr. Joker." His accent was heavy. "We do not feel the same way." He motioned at the rest of the group. "It was not our fault that the Dark Knight-" Joker cut him off. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT! THE BATMAN IS NOTHING MORE THAN A LITTLE BOY WHO RUNS AROUND IN A BAT SUIT ALL DAY!" Holly observed all of this curiously. She had never seen the Joker deal with the mob before, nor had she ever seen the mob so terrified of one man. She finished the slice of chicken she had been eating, and reached for another. It was very delicious. Joker grabbed a fistful of his own hair with frustration. After several minutes of silence (well, several minutes of the Joker huffing with frustration) Joker gained control over himself. "Now listen here, Gestapo. I want two grand from each of you. NOW." One of the men reached into his pocket and threw a wad of bills down on the table. The others looked unsure. "Now, see, let's all follow Fabian's roll." Three more men pulled out money and set it on the table. Finally, Gestapo was the only man left. "Guppy, you're going to get a time out if you make Joker ask one more god damn time for his god damn money!" Joker sang, holding up a steak knife. Gestapo quickly pulled out the money and handed it to Joker. "There's a good guppy." Joker smiled evilly. You men can go now." The mafia members stood up and walked passed Joker to the clown men. When Gestapo walked by, Joker thrust the steak knife into the man's back, piercing his heart. Holly tilted her head to the side and continued to munch. "He was tipping off the police." Joker informed them all. "If any of you get the offered a chance to help the police find me, think again. Because I WILL find you. And I WILL kill you. Have a good night!" The masked men re-tied the blind folds over the men's faces, and led them out of the room. He turned to Holly. "Note to self, Mob members are particularly thick." She said. Holly smiled at him. "Did you enjoy watching daddy at work?" He purred. Holly nodded. "You handled it so well." She praised. "What exactly is this?" She pointed to the platter of food. "It's delicious." Joker burst out laughing, even harder than before. He fell to the ground, and disappeared under the table. Holly snapped her knees together when she felt his warm breath on her leg. Pulling himself up from under the table, he choked out, "I call it chicken ala Benji!" Holly dropped the piece she had been eating. _WHAT? _


	9. Chapter 9

9. The Only One Laughing

Holly stood up and threw the platter of Benji across the room. It hit the wall and the plate cracked in half. Joker was cackling louder then ever now. "HAHAHAHA! Yes, that's right Holly. You are a chainable. HAHAHA!" Holly threw herself at him, knocking the clown to the floor. She punched him in the face, but this only made him laugh more. A voice in Holly's head whispered, _no, no, no, no, no. _She drew out the purple knife that killed her best friend and traced Joker's lips with it. Satisfaction flooded Holly as she saw his smile fade. "I dare you to." He breathed. Holly was never really going to cut him, but then the voice in her head grew louder and louder, until it was screaming in agony. _no, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! _She put a small amount of pressure on the knife, and a small trickle of blood fell from Joker's cheek, mixing into a loose strand of Holly's long hair.

All of a sudden Joker shot up, causing Holly to fly off of him and hit the ground. He grabbed her pony tail and pulled her across the dinning room. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS TO THE JOKER AND GET AWAY WITH IT?" He screamed ferociously. Stars popped in Holly's head as she was pulled down a hallway. The pain was excruciating. "I TOOK YOU IN, WHEN I COULD HAVE LET THE POLICE DEAL WITH YOU! OUT OF THE GOODNESS IN MY HEART, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" Holly was thrown inside a dark room. Joker flipped the light switch and florescent lights came on. Holly was able to see a mixture of hate and ire on the Joker's face, before he kicked her hard in the side. Joker kicked and punched Holly until she was on the verge of blacking out. Finally, the blows stopped. Holly tried to look up at the man who just struck her, but her eyes were to swollen to see out of. Breathing hard, Joker lifted Holly into his arms and carried her to a bed. He then laid down next to her, and spoke in her ear. "Never do that again." Holly was now absolutely terrified as Joker wrapped his arms around her tender stomach and held her close. She had been expecting something like the beating and cruelty to happen for a long time, but now the sudden cuddling? She could not wrap her head around it. Holly really did feel like a child who was just reprimanded. And in a way, she was.

Waking up stiffly was a sever understatement. Holly felt as if she had been hit by a train. The bruises and cuts on her torso, face, and arms hurt more then they did the night before. Holly sat up to find herself the only one in the room. Each wall was painted purple with green diamond shapes on it. A large gold framed mirror hung on the wall across from Holly. It appeared that the swelling in her eyes had gone down dramatically, but her face was a black and blue mess. A cut above her eyebrow re-opened and began to bleed again. Holly shakily pulled back the covers of the bed and grabbed onto the bed post. Hoisting herself up, Holly stood for several seconds, before crashing to the ground. The bedroom door swung open and Joker (who else) bounded into the room. He looked from the bed to Holly and cackled. "No, no, Holly my dolly. Today you stay in bed." Joker offered her his arm. Holly took it cautiously. When she had risen half way up, Joker yanked his arm back sending Holly back to the ground. She fell on her tail bone and whimpered in pain. "Oh now, watch your step!" He giggled and helped Holly back into bed. Jumping over her, Joker landed on the other side of the bed. "Now, let's see what's on TV." He grabbed the remote from a bed side table and turned it on. A high pitched buzzing filled Holly's ears as Andrea Anderson's face swam into view. "there is little speculation over the murders. Police are sure that they were committed by the same person, due to the mark the murderer left on all of them. Here are several pictures the police released to us this morning. The screen went momentarily black and a whit notice popped up. **Warning! The following images may contain disturbing content. ** Holly shuttered as a mangled bloody body appeared on screen. It was a picture of a woman, or so it looked like, with knife wounds all over her body. Joker laughed with glee. The picture changed, now showing the back of the woman's neck. A capital A inside of a circle was carved onto her neck. Joker rolled over, laughing maniacally now. He rolled on top of Holly and she gasped as pain exploded through her body. "HEHEHEHE! DADDY'S SO PROUD OF HIS DOLLY!" He squealed. Holly tried to push him off, but he was to strong. Pinning her wrists to the bed, Joker looked into Holly's eyes. "Why do you do this?" She questioned him. Joker laughed harder, letting his head drop between Holly's neck and pinned arm. He raised his head back up. "For shits and giggles!" Holly rolled her eyes. She would never get an honest answer out of this man. "Oh Holly. What would have become of me if I killed you when you were a little girl?" He asked. Holly didn't know what to say. "We would have never had this much fun!" He answered himself. Holly gazed into his brown eyes. They were beautiful. She gently raised her hand to Joker's mouth; he let one of her arms go. Tracing the scars, she asked, "These really hurt, didn't they?" Joker's eyes softened. He nodded. Holly's hand left his face and fell back to the bed. "We all have scars, Joker. Some are just easier to hide." Joker seemed to think about what she said before rolling off of Holly and standing up. "I'll come back to bring you dinner." He said, and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Holly let out a sigh and turned back to the TV. Her heart wrenched as she saw Scottie being interviewed. His eyes were red and puffy. "So what exactly happened?" The news reporter asked. Scottie sniffled. "Me and Benji were just hanging out at the park, when Roxanne came outa no where. She stabbed Benji and ran off." Holly was relieved Scottie didn't mention her. "Do you have anything you want to add?" The man asked. Scottie looked into the camera and said, "Yeah, I just want my friend Holly to know that we can get through this, and we miss her, so very much. We love you Holly." The reporter shrugged and the broadcast cut to a commercial break. Why hadn't she thought about Scottie and Frankie before? They needed her, now more than ever. Holly fell asleep from boredom, and awoke when she heard someone slip through her door. Joker. He was carrying a try of food. Holly leaned over the side of her bed, and vomited. She had just remembered what (or who) he fed her the night before. "HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed, setting the try on the end of Holly's bed. He sat next to her and pulled her hair out of her face. She whipped her mouth on the back of her hand, and looked into Joker's face. "I hate you." She said. Something in Joker's eyes changed, but Holly couldn't tell what it was. "How could you make me do that?" She asked angrily, referring to the night before. Joker paused. "It- it was a joke!" He said. Holly pushed his arm away from her. "Well this time, you're the only one laughing." She stated coldly. Joker growled. "Holly, I suggest you show a little more gratitude towards me. Otherwise, you might find yourself eating your last meal." He stalked out of the room. Holly grinned to herself. Did she just offend the Joker? _And it was so easy. _

Joker stomped down the hallway, throwing people out of his way. He marched to the wreck room and flung himself down on the green leather sofa. "Uh, boss?" Joker looked up. It was Cap. _Stupid nick name. _Cap got it because he always threatened to "Bust a cap" in someone's head if they didn't give him what he wanted. This usually produced good results. "Hmm." Joker grunted. "Everything ok?" He asked. Joker pulled out his knife and pressed it to Cap's temple. "Yes, everything is peaches and cream over here, ALL RIGHT?" Cap looked terrified. "Yeah, yeah, it's all good." He said hurriedly. Joker put his knife away and resumed brooding. Holly had always laughed at his jokes before now. Maybe he took this one too far. But it was funny! Perhaps not to her. Joker sighed. She said she _hated_ him. Hated! Joker had been tolled that before, but he never cared. So why did he all of a sudden? When she asked him if getting his scars had hurt, he felt as if she could see right through him. Joker thought that it should be the other way around though. He could always tell what someone was thinking or feeling. He could always predict their next move. But now the tables had turned. Holly could read Joker's emotions better then any doctor, that was for sure. He felt like he was always trying to predict what Holly would do next, but she would do the opposite! Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he should just stop predicting…NO! What was he doing? This girl was merely his chew toy, nothing more. He could use her as he pleased, and throw her away when he was done. But she was quite a character. Holly could be loud and quiet, harsh and soft, beautiful and ugly, learned and naive. Joker liked that. He thought back to the first few weeks when school started. Holly had caught his eye, because she didn't want to. She tried to blend in, but she just wound up standing out. She tried to keep to herself.

Joker shook his head. For now, he would concentrate on the mission. It was all about opportunity. Joker looked up at the news report. "And tomorrow we celebrate Commissioner Gordon's twentieth year of working with the police force. The millionaire Bruise Wayne shall be throwing a party for his good friend the commissioner, and anyone who wants to drop by can. But be warned; there _is _a bouncer. Now over to Jed with the weather." Joker smiled. Oh yes, opportunity had seemed to finally present itself to him.


	10. Chapter 10

10. The Only One Laughing

Joker jumped up and ran back to his room. Throwing open the door, he saw Holly clutching to the bed post. _Dae sha vou._ "That's a no no baby face!" He sung happily. Running over to her, he pulled Holly into a bone breaking hug. "Arg! Let go!" Holly screamed; her body felt ready to break in half. "As you wish." Joker let go and Holly, now having nothing to support her, fell and grazed her knee on the floor. _Just what I need. More bruises. _Joker hoisted her up by her armpits, and grinned at her. "I have a little plan for you dolly." He nudged her nose with his, and Holly scrunched hers up. "Oh, play nicely for daddy, or else he will have to punish you." Joker cooed. Holly grimaced. "I don't doubt it." Joker giggled. "I want you to stay in bed all night and heal up nice and well for tomorrow night." Holly frowned. "What's happening tomorrow?" She asked. "You're going to a party." Joker dropped Holly onto his bed. "Now I mean it, baby face. If you can't walk, stand, or run for the whole night tomorrow, I will be VERY unhappy." He walked across the room. "What's up with my nick name?" Holly asked. She was board out of her mind, and any excuse not to go back staring at the ceiling was welcome. Joker paused. "Don't start to feel special dolly, I use them for everyone." Holly laughed. "So is Batman batsy boo?" She ducked as Joker whirled a green porcelain lamp at her head. It smashed against the head post of the bed. "Rule number three." He said jerkily. "Never NEVER try to make fun of the Joker." Holly picked porcelain chunks out of the folds in her bed and threw them on the floor. With a SLAM, Joker closed the door behind him. After Holly got all of the broken pieces off of the bed, she tried to lie down. As soon as the back of her head touched the pillow, a needle sharp pain shot through her scalp. Holly gingerly felt the back of her head, only to feel a rough patch on her scalp. A piece of the lamp was embedded into her skin. Holly took a deep breath and clawed at the piece with her nails. She had to get it out. She would not die at age forty three just because some porcelain lamp burrowed farther into her brain. Blood poured down Holly's head as she picked and scratched at the china in her head. The pain was horrible, and Holly could not stop herself from crying out. "OWWWW. OK, ok. You're doing fine. It's fine. It's- OWWWWWWW!" A man in a blue clown mask ran into the room, his gun pointing at Holly. "Joker told me to check on you, what's wrong?" With a hard yank, Holly held up a sharp red object. "Oh, don't worry about me." She said sarcastically. "I just had this stuck in my head." The clown man shuttered. "That's disgusting." "So are you." Holly replied coolly. The clown man smiled at Holly, who had tensed up right after she insulted him. "Don't worry red head. I'm not gonna blow your brains out just because you're having a bad day." Holly relaxed, but only slightly. "I'm to make sure you don't try to walk around again." The man said, sitting on a velvet purple chair. He leaned his machine gun against the wall, and pulled off his mask. The man was actually a boy. He looked no older than twenty. His round boyish face was sprinkled with stubble, and he had soft brown hair and blue eyes. "God those things get so hot." He whipped his sweaty forehead, and looked at Holly. "So what's your story? You the Joker's new squeeze?" Holly shrugged. "He was my professor, and I got into some trouble, so he's just letting me crash here I guess." The clown shook his head, chuckling. "What?" Holly demanded. "It's just that, The Joker doesn't just 'let people crash' here. You're either working for him, or sleeping with him. So which is it?" Holly weighed his words. When the boy put it like that, she wasn't sure what she was to the Joker. "Well, I'm definitely _not _sleeping with him, so I suppose I'm working." She said slowly. "Hmm…are you sure about that?" He teased. "A hot innocent thing like you doesn't seem capable of working for the Joker." Holly pursed her lips. "Give me a knife and I'll prove you wrong." The clown put his hands up. "Ok, ok, backing off. So what's your name kid?" Holly glared at him; he was annoying her. "Holly." She snapped. The man raised an eye brow. "Well my name is Jonathon. Nice to meet you Holly." Holly sat back in her bed, causing more blood to drip from her head. "Oh god, let me bandage that up for you." Jonathon got up and walked into the bathroom, returning a minute later with gauze and medical tape. "Lean forward." He said. It was more of a suggestion then an order. Holly did as she was told. Jonathon then parted Holly's hair and leaned down next to her ear. "Hold this for me." Holly took the hair and tried not to shiver. About ten minutes later, Holly's wound was cleaned and bandaged. "Thank you." "No probs."

Jonathon resumed his seat. Now it was Holly's turn to break the silence. "So, how old are you?" She asked lamely. "Twenty one." Jon said proudly. "You?" "Tomorrow I turn eighteen." Holly said a little defensively. Jon smiled. "You look like you're about twenty three." He complimented. Pause. Then it turned into an even longer pause. Finally the pause stretched into awkward silence. "Jonathon, can I ask you something?" He smiled. "You just did, but go ahead, ask something else." Holly stared at him. "What happened to you?" He seemed to understand what she meant. Holly was asking what had messed Jon up so badly that he was working for the Joker now. He looked at the floor and began. "Was bout nine and I got kicked outa my house. Had to make it on my own from then on. Well one day I was trying to pickpocket someone, it turned out to be the Joker himself! Nearly shit myself when I found out who it was. Thought for sure I was a goner." He stopped. "So what happened?" Holly urged him. "Joker just laughed and said I could make it up to him by dedicating the rest of my natural born life to his services. Didn't really have a choice, did I?" He shrugged. "You _always _have a choice." Holly said sternly. "Well what, you telling me you're choosing to be here right now?" Jonathon said angrily. "Yes." Holly said. It was her choice to go to Joker for help, but she admittedly thought that he wouldn't let her leave now if she wanted to. Jon looked unconvinced. "I'd watch myself if I was you, Holly." He warned. "Joker's men aren't as kind as me, and your short remarks could lead to bad consequences." Holly smirked. "Hmmm, I'm pretty sure hurting me would lead to bad consequences for my attacker." Jon rolled his eyes. "I'm just sayn, Joker's had woman over before, and they never last long. If he doesn't get board of you by the end of the week, I'll be VERY surprised." Holly sent daggers in Jon's direction, then rolled over so her back was facing him. "Oh, very mature." He said. Holly ignored him. "Well two can play that game." In the silence, Holly brooded. Quite suddenly, she felt the pit of her stomach burst with sadness. Benji was dead. Benji was gone, forever. And he never got to stand up to those jerks that tormented him. He never got to break away from the life he so hated. He never had sex, never got married, never had a real job. Tears poured down Holly's face, and she sobbed as silently as she could into the pillow. Her whole body was shaking. She would never hear his sarcastic voice again. Never feel his warm body laying next to hers. Holly had never felt so alone. Benji was her best friend. The guy that understood her, and could practically read her mind. The guy that knew exactly how Holly felt, because he was feeling the same. He was her brother, only so much more. And he had been taken away from her. Holly cried and cried, for hours. She thought she heard Jonathon start to say something several times, but he never finished his sentences. Finally, when she was all cried out, Holly fell into a deep and uneasy sleep.

She was in a white room with no windows or doors. There were bubbles surrounding her, no, Holly was in a giant bubble. Someone called her name. Holly turned around to find herself staring into Benji's face. _No! _She thought. _Why do you do this to yourself? Wake up Holly! _Benji spoke. "Holls, listen, I only have three minutes, so listen up." Holly's mind raced. _Just talk. _A voice in her said. "You're dead." She stated. "I don't deny it. Now, I understand you're sad for my loss, but I need you to do something for me." Holly didn't blink, in fear that if she did, Benji would be gone when she opened her eyes. "Control your anger. I thank you for avenging me, but this is enough. I know you want to just go on sprees sometimes to deal with the pain, but killing the innocent will not make things better. You will just be taking away other people's Benjis." He smiled sadly at her. Holly nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I miss you so much." She blurted out. "I miss you too, but there's no need to worry about me. I'm in good hands." He looked towards the ceiling. Holly pressed her hands against the bubble. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. "In the end, we will all see each other again." Holly's eyes widened. She and Benji had always been unreligious, and didn't believe in heaven or hell. "Really?" She asked. Benji shrugged. "Actually, no idea, it just sounded like the right thing to say." Holly laughed. "Is there really a god or a heaven?" Benji looked at the floor. "Now that I am dead, I want to believe so, but honestly? I don't know." Holly pressed on the bubble, trying to break it. She had to touch Benji's face, had to hold him in her arms. "Then how am I talking to you? This isn't even real, It's a dream." Benji looked hard into her eyes. "That doesn't mean it isn't real. I can't explain death. It's as mysterious to the dead as it is to the living. I have to leave you now, Holly Paine. This is the end for me. Remember what I told you. Stop morning me, ok? I might be gone now, but you still have a life time ahead. I love you." Holly pounded on the bubble, screaming. "Don't leave me again Benji!" With a POP! The bubble containing Holly burst, and she was falling. Farther and farther into black nothingness. When she hit the bed, Holly woke up. She was clammy and cold. Though it had only been a dream, it felt so real. Holly whipped a tear from her eye. With a sinking feeling, Holly knew that that was her closure. It was time to stop dreaming, and time to start living. She rolled over on her side, and found a lump of green curls in her face. Holly smiled. _Joker. _She stroked his hair softly, humming a little. Holly didn't even know why she was doing this. It just felt like the right thing to do. Now Joker was the only living person who understood Holly. Though he couldn't read her mind like Benji, he could send warm tingling waves down Holly's stomach every time she heard his beautiful voice. Holly wiggled down farther into the covers of the bed. She was feeling much better now. Resting her head on Joker's chest, she fell asleep to his steady heart beat.

Joker pretended to still be asleep when he felt Holly jerk awake. She had been keeping him up for hours, muttering in her sleep. He had considered moving to a different room, but he was too stubborn. No broad would kick Joker out of his own room! Joker was having a difficult time figuring out what Holly would do when she found him next to her. Scream? Fall out of bed? Hit him? But then she did something that truly amazed him. She began to stroke his hair. And hum! No one had done that in…well, ever. The strange girl then rested her head upon his chest, and was actually _soothed_ by his presence; not disgusted. Now Joker lay stiff and confused, with a sleeping Holly on top of him. _What in the world?_ No. This was a distraction. He would have to get Holly to fear him more. But not now. This could wait until morning. Because right now, was the closest Joker had felt to being "human" in years.


	11. Chapter 11

The Only One Laughing

Bruce accepted a latté from his faithful butler, Philip, and walked through the massive kitchen into the banquet room. The gold painted room was looking spectacular. Glass tear drop shaped balls hung from the ceiling. They had cost Bruce an arm and a leg to get, but they were worth it. "Mr. Wayne!" Sidney, the party planner. Bruce turned around with a grin on his face and his arms outstretched. "Sid, this room looks magnificent." She kissed him on both cheeks. "Oh, I know, Mr. Wayne. What did you expect?" She raised an eyebrow. Bruce chuckled. "Nothing less." He confessed. "Good, now I want to make sure the caterers menu is alright with you." Bruce sighed and followed the woman. This was his daytime life; planning this, parties that. But at night, he could actually make a difference. At night, Batman saved the innocent, and helped to clean up the filthy streets of Gothum. Fortunately, though, not tonight. Tonight the Batman would be able to take a much needed break from his double life.

Scottie woke up with a start. He found himself lying on a park bench. People walking by shot him dirty looks. Fear rose in Scottie's chest. _Where was he? _And then it came back to him. After talking to the news man from ABC, Scottie and Frankie had walked to Holly's house. They knew she wasn't home, but they had nothing else to do. Every day since she had been taken by the Joker, they had religiously gone to Holly's house to make sure she hadn't come back. Though Scottie didn't know if he should call it 'taken'. From the way one of the janitors told it, Holly had basically begged Joker to take her in. With a threat and a couple of Benjamin's, _Ooh, Benji, _Scottie had made sure the Janitor wouldn't mention Holly's name to the reporters. He had tried to keep Holly's name safe, in hopes that one day of Joker ever let her go; Holly would be able to return home. The police had already pinned the murder of Roxanne, Ms. Benji, and Ms. Maxwell on a crazy homeless man. _The cops were probably some of Joker's men._ Scottie thought bitterly. How could the rest of the world STILL believe Joker to be in Arkham, when he was in fact running around town with Holly? _Okay, maybe not running around, but still. How thick can you get? _Anywhoo… then what had happened? Oh yes. They got tequila with the fake ID's Frankie made. LOTS of tequila. And then, drunkenly, Scottie left Frankie's house and wound up…on a park bench. Just like all of the other hobos of Gothum. Scottie blinked. Why was it so bright out! URG! His head was throbbing. Scottie needed coffee, PRONTO. Faltering, Scottie got to his feet, and stumbled the block and a half to Frankie's. "Frank!" He yelled, pounding on the door. "Frankers! I need a hang over solution immedi-" The door swung open. Frankie was pale and sickly looking. "You too, huh?" Scottie tried to grin, but couldn't muster it. Without a word, Frankie walked away. Scottie knew this was a way of saying, "Come in friend!" So he followed inside. The house was a mess! Papers lay askew on the china cabinet, and a dirty sock lay on the white carpet. Ok, so for normal people, this was an everyday look, but Frankie's parents _weren't _normal. They were rich, and had a maid. Scottie discovered the kitchen was even worse. Dirty dishes were pilled up in the sink, and the garbage was overflowing. Frankie opened a wooden cabinet and pulled out a second mug, filled it with fresh coffee, and handed it to Scottie. "So uh, what are we doing today? I mean besides recovering from a massive hang over." Scottie asked. He was quite impressed; Frankie actually smiled at him. "We're going to a party."

Holly woke up to the feeling of someone prodding her face. "Ahh!" She snapped her eyes open and flailed her arms. She fell off of a chair, and onto the floor. "Oh, come on now, shuga, you made me mess up the foundation!" Holly looked around the room wildly. It had changed. In her sleep, she must have been moved to a different room…a HIDIEOUS room. Everything was black and red, and was covered in news clippings about the Joker. His face seemed to be laughing down at her from all four walls; there were also pictures of him. Purple and green J's were in the most random places in the room, like one on a pillowcase, or one on the leg of the chair. But the most disturbing thing Holly saw was the woman standing in front of her. Now Holly had heard about the Joker's play toy Harley Quinn, but she had never actually seen the woman. Harley had a red and black striped shirt on and red pants. In the middle of Harley's shirt was a big purple J. Her hair was in two high pig tales, and her face was painted chalk white with big black circles around her eyes, like a bandit mask. Harley was holding a cotton ball and a foundation bottle. Holly slowly got back up. "What's happening?" She asked. Harley huffed. "I was just gettn you ready for the party tonight. Mr. J said you should look extra good, so I figured a little make up to hide the bruises would help!" Holly sat back into the chair. _Well, it makes sense. _She couldn't find any reason for Harley to lie to her about this. After allowing Harley to continue with the makeup, she felt obliged to ask. "So just how long have you been working with the Joker?" Harley smiled widely and pulled out a tube of mascara for red heads. "This will be our eighth year coming up." She said proudly. Holly said nothing; she was to busy silently judging Harley Quinn. After what felt like to long, Harley stepped back to examine her handy work. "I must say, you look HOT with this stuff on!" She complimented Holly, holding up a mirror for her to see. Holly let out a sigh. She did. *Grrr. Holly generally tried to use little to no makeup, because she thought that it was cheating. A perfectly ugly person could be concealed under makeup. And what if people began to think you actually looked like that? "I got the perfect outfit for ya too!" Harley winked. She seemed to really enjoy doing this kind of thing…

Holly quickly threw off her cloths and changed into the dress. It was a perfect fit! Just as Holly was zipping it up, the door to Harley's room burst open. Holly was changing behind a curtain, but she could still hear everything that was happening. "Mista J!" Harley screamed happily. "No, Harley, not now! Get off of me! I SAID GET OFF WENTCH!" There was a slapping noise. "Where's my dolly? Hmmm? WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" "Oh, she's just changing now." Harley said affectionately. Holly couldn't believe it. Even after Joker hit her, Harley was still in love with him. "Well I think she's done!" Joker snapped. With a sudden rip, the curtain hiding Holly was torn down. Holly froze, her hand still trying to reach the stubborn zipper. Joker let out a mad giggle. "Oh, there's my baby face!" Holly smiled at him. "Well, I'm not your baby face any more! Today I turn eighteen!" Joker turned her around gently and zipped up her dress. Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "Well then, I guess that makes you my doll face, now doesn't it?" Gooses bumps erupted down Holly's neck. Joker turned her back around and held her at arms length. "Makeup is a mask that hides true beauty." He said darkly. Before Holly could realize it, Joker was halfway across the room again. "Follow." He ordered. It was difficult for Holly to keep up with Joker's fast pace when she had such tight shoes on, but she didn't dare complain. "Now, dolly," he said as they walked down multiple flights of stairs. "All I want you to do tonight is get acquainted with Mr. Bruce Wayne. Can you do that?" Holly was surprised, but said, "Yes. Just how acquainted are we talking?" Joker laughed. "Oh, a couple of dances, exchanging pleasantries, and even a couple of kisses." Holly frowned. "Wait, why?" Joker turned around and slapped her in the face. "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" He turned and continued walking. Harley stayed behind and helped Holly to her feet. Holly whipped her mouth. She had to remember that she was now working for the Joker. He was her boss, and what he said was law. "How can you live with that?" She asked. Harley shrugged. "When you love someone, it doesn't matter what they say or do; you'll always love them." Holly rolled her eyes. This girl was insane! "HARLEY!" Joker screeched from somewhere bellow. "Coming Jay Jay!" Both girls ran down the last flight of stairs and into a parking garage. Joker was sitting in the front seat frowning. Harley got into the back of the van, and Holly tried to follow, but Joker said, "Holly, up front." So Holly slammed the back door closed and got in the front of the vehicle. Joker was dialing a knob on the dashboard. "Harley?" His voice was deadly quiet. "Yes, Jay jay?" Joker twitched when she called him 'Jay jay' and Holly could feel what was coming. "Who changed the radio station?" Harley paused. "I might have." She admitted. "And what did Joker say about changing the radio station?" One hand clenched the steering wheel. "Don't do it?" Joker spun around in his chair. "DON'T DO IT!" He roared. His voice returned deadly quiet. "So, since you have broken one of the rules, you will pay for it when we get home." Joker finally found a station he liked and turned up the music, blasting it. With a roar of the engine the car sprang to life, and zoomed out of the parking lot. Holly looked back out of a window and saw that the hideout was nothing more than a disheveled blue warehouse.

Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew.  
Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.

Holly knew this song well. 'Prayer of the Refuge' by Rise Against. As the chorus came in, she started screaming along with the band. "Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, You won't let me down, down, down!" Holly looked over at Joker and saw him screaming with her. She smiled at him, and he winked back. "We are the angry and the desperate, The hungry, and the cold, We are the ones who kept quiet, And always did what we were told." Joker was growling while he sang now. Anger and hate showed in his eyes, and he put more pressure on the gas pedal. "Wow!" Harley yelled; she was thrown backwards from the sudden increase of speed. "But we've been sweating while you slept so calm, In the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up Everything you've known." "Mistah J, slow down!" But that only made him increase his speed. They were heading for the bridge, and now Holly was scared. She knew Joker would do it. So she turned to him, and placed her hand on his arm. "So open your eyes child, Let's be on our way. Broken windows and ashes Are guiding the way." He took his eyes off the road and focused on Holly. They were a mile from the bridge now. "Keep quiet no longer, We'll sing through the day, Of the lives that we've lost, And the lives we've reclaimed." Holly griped his arm firmly. Something in his eyes seemed to break, and Joker took his foot off of the gas. The car slowed down. They had been going a hundred and ten miles per hour. "Jay, are you crazy? We almost died!" Harley whined from the back of the van. Joker ignored her and stared into Holly's eyes. Holly understood how he was feeling. Well, most of it anyway. "Come on." She said softly. "Let's stick to the plan." Joker turned back to the wheel and continued on their way at a regular speed.

Scottie straitened his tie in the mirror, and examined himself. "Damn Frankie! How can you resist touching me when I look so good?" Frankie was combing his hair in the mirror. He looked over at Scottie and smirked. "Sorry Scott, I'm just not as homo as you are." Scottie threw a bottle of hair spray at his friend. "Haha. Tonight's gonna kick ass." Frankie grabbed a bag that they had on the floor. "Yup!" He pulled out a little club, one that police use. "Time to do our part in avenging Benji." Scottie went back to looking at his reflection. He had an awesome suit on. Actually, he _had_ gotten it at a costume shop. Could he help it that it was supposed to be a costume? Besides, he looked sharp in it. Tonight was the night. He and Frankie would get into Commissioner Gordon's party, and towards the end, they would rip off their suits (don't worry, they had ripped cloths on underneath) and then they would reek havoc. The police didn't catch the right person. Even though Holly killed Roxanne, the police choose to put an innocent man in jail. It wasn't like Scottie or Frankie cared about the innocent man, but the fact that all of the policemen and authorities were pretending to care about Benji's death angered them. The day after Benji died, GOTH held a memorial service for him. Scottie and Frankie didn't go of course. Where was the establishment when Benji needed them most? Where was anyone when Benji was tormented? He had been there, Scottie, Frankie, and Holly had been there. They stood by him. And the fact that the principle and Commissioner could go on the news and say how sorry they were about what happened was complete and utter bull shit. So tonight was the night. "What time is it?" Frankie called from another room. "Time to go bro, if we don't wanna be stuck in line." Scottie left the bathroom and walked to the front door. "So where are your parents again?" Frankie walked into the room, stuffing the bat down his shirt. "At some business meeting in Vegas. You ready?" Scottie smiled. "Lets go." The boys left the house and froze. Across the street a massive line started outside Mr. Wayne's house and wound all the way around the end of the block. "God damn! And it's only seven!" Scottie huffed. "It's alright, Frankie, we'll just have to get to the front of the line." After several minutes of plotting, Frankie let himself back into his house and came back out a little later. "I lit all of the smoke bombs I had, so I'm gonna kill you if this doesn't work." Scottie grinned. "FIRE!" He yelled, running at the crowd of people and waving his hands in the air. People screamed and the crowd dispurst, running farther away from Frankie's smoking house. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die trying not to laugh." Frankie whispered as they made their way up to the bouncer. He was a tuff looking man with dark skin and bulging muscles. "Aren't you kids a little young?" The man had yellow teeth. (ewww). Scottie straitened up. "Excuse me but do ya know who you're talkn to mate?" He had to hand it to himself; the Australian accent was believable. The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you enlighten me?" Frankie stepped in. "This is The Kangaroo Rider!" Scottie and the bouncer both gave Frankie the same look. WHAT THE FUCK? Scottie tried to save them. "You know, in America you see the Crocodile Hunter, god bless 'em, but in Australia, they got me!" The bouncer did not look convinced. "Bruce is helping to fund our show." Scottie said proudly. The man's face changed all at once. "Oh, well then, come on in boys." Scottie and Frankie could not believe it. As they walked into a coat room, they burst out laughing. "What an idiot!" Scottie muffed Frankie on the side of the face. "Ow! Hey," "What was that? The Kangaroo Rider?" But he was laughing. Frankie grinned. "Well, some of us don't do well under pressure." Scottie shook his head. "Come on dip shit, let's get some food and hit on rich women."

Holly was in the back corner of a GIANT banquet hall. She was shy! And Bruce Wayne didn't seem to be at his own party yet. Holly scoped out the room again. Men in black tuxedos laughed nonchalantly with woman in long ball gowns. People danced throughout the room, and a couple of wall flowers, like Holly, stood on the outside of the party. Joker had told her to try and get Bruce interested in her. Hah. A play boy like Bruce? Interested in plain old Holly? She didn't think so. A handsome man in a white tux came up to the table next to Holly and poured himself a glass of punch. He glanced at her, and then looked back up. "Would you care for any?" Holly thought. _Meh, I'm at a party, and this guy is pretty hot. Why not have some fun? _She gave him her most wining smile. "Thanks!" He smiled charmingly and poured another cup. "So, do you have a name?" Holly wanted to burst into giggles, but held it in. This guy thought he was making her melt, but she wasn't. "Ginger." Joker thought of the code name. Holly thought it was totally obvious that it wasn't her real name; who would name a red head ginger? Well, then again, there is Andrea Anderson…. "Well, Ginger, it's a pleasure to meat you." The man held out his hand. "My name is Bruce." Holly froze. Bruce Wayne? This was too easy. She recovered by taking his hand. "Well, so this is how Gothum's richest man throws a party." Bruce smiled and held onto her hand. "Yes, it is." Holly blushed. Ooh she was doing so well! Until some bozos came up and ruined everything! "Excuse us, but may we have a dance?" Holly looked over at the two men and almost fainted in shock. How was it even possible Scottie and Frankie where here? Holly took a deep breath and threw on a fake smile. "Of course." She turned to Bruce. "But will you promise to save me a dance?" She asked. Bruce looked very pleased with himself. "You betcha." He winked and walked away. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Holly rounded on the boys. "So, honey! Mmmm, you look scrumptious. How about we dance over there?" Holly couldn't believe it. They didn't even recognize her! "Actually, my name is Holly." She spat coldly. Scottie and Frankie paused. Frankie scrunched up his face in concentration. "Holly? That you?" Holly stomped her heal on Scottie's foot. "Yes it is! And you two idiots ruined a perfect chance!" Scottie gasped in pain. "Oh, that didn't hurt." Holly said angrily. "Wow, you look so different. Wait, why are you here?" Frankie asked. "I'm on a little job, OK?" Her friends looked impressed. "And what are you guys doing here anyway?" They stiffened. "Just, party crashing." Holly was too distracted to notice that she was being poorly lied to. "Okay, what ever, I just need to go, and DON'T say hi to me again tonight." Frankie looked hurt. "Oh, Franks, it's just because I'm kinda undercover…in a way. And I can't blow this, or I think I might be dead." He nodded. "I understand." "God it's so good to see you're alive." Scottie hugged her tightly. "Yeah, you too." Holly hugged back. When they broke apart, Holly found tears in her eyes. "Are you ok?" Frankie asked. "Yeah, just…overwhelmed. Listen, I gotta go." Holly grabbed her clutch purse off of the punch table and walked through the dance floor. She was jostled by people moving in time to the jazz music. Spotting Bruce, Holly positioned herself several people away from him. She pretended to be dancing by herself. As soon as Bruce saw her he went to her. "So Ginger." He said, Taking her waist and hand. "Tell me about yourself." Holly let him lead her around the dance floor. "Well, I'm a vegetarian Gemini, and I enjoy long walks on the beach." Bruce laughed along with her. "No, but seriously." Holly spun. "Okay, seriously…hmm…" She pretended to think. "I am a sculptor." Bruce smiled at the lie. "Wow, what do you like to sculpt?" Holly smiled slyly. "The human body." Bruce grinned and spun her again. "You know, I'm a fan of Michelangelo." Holly nodded. "But what about you? What exactly does Bruce Wayne do in his spare time?" He seemed to twitch, but maybe Holly imagined it. "I model for artists." They both laughed. "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Wayne?" Holly 'giggled'. "Well, that all depends." Bruce replied. "Will you have lunch with me Sunday at noon?" _SCORE!_ She was in. "I'll pencil you in." "Why thank you for your consideration." They ended the dance with a long dip (you know, that thing where she leans back). "Oh, I'll be right back, I have to make a toast to Commissioner Gordon." Bruce slipped out of sight.

BANG! A gun was fired into the air. Several people screamed, and the music stopped at once. "Hello ladies and gentlemen." Holly could hear Joker's voice but not see him over the sea of people. "We are tonight's entertainment!" A woman began to cry. The crowd parted and a path was made for the Joker. Holly stood at the other end of the pathway. She apparently was the only person who didn't move. Joker saw her and grinned. "Why helloooo beautiful!" He slicked back his hair and walked up to her, knife in his hand. Fear swelled in Holly, but she calmed herself. She didn't know anything like this was going to happen. This was not the plan. Joker was now inches from her. He put the knife inside her cheek. "You look nervous." He squealed. Holly tried to read his eyes but was not able to. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" Joker asked. "My father was a drinker and a fiend and one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that, not one bit. So, me watching he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says "WHY SO SERIOUS!". He comes at me with the knife "why so serious!" Sticks the blade in my mouth "lets put a smile on that face!" aaaand….. why so serious?" Holly tried to ignore the crawling feeling she got on her skin listening to Joker's story. She also tried to ginore the warm butterflies that swirled in her tummy with him being that close to her. "Leave her alone." Joker turned around. Batman was standing in the door way. "Hmm…I don't think so batsy." Now Holly could see delight in his eyes. "Don't be jealous, but I can't always be with you." Batman hurled a _ (make it up on your own, I can't decide what he threw). Joker sidestepped it and it hit Holly in the leg. She gave out a cry of pain and had to fight hard not to fall to the ground. Holly looked up at Joker, who was watching her. "Are you alright?" Batman called. To anyone who didn't know him, Joker looked as normal as ever. But Holly could tell he was pissed as hell now. Joker released Holly lightly, pausing only very slightly to make sure she could support herself, before he and Batman walked to the center of the room. "You think you can play with my toy, batsy boo?" Joker snarled, lunging for Batman. Batman punched Joker in the face, but the clown only laughed. From the ground, Joker kicked batman in the stomach. Batman flew up in the air and landed on his back. Scrabbling up, Joker jumped on batman and held his knife to his throat. "Now for the man behind the mask." Something small and fast whizzed out of the crowed and tackled Joker off of the batman. Holly felt her heart stop. Frankie. Joker cackled evilly as Frankie sat on Joker's chest. "Come on, do it!" Frankie was holding a small club in his hands. "Come on! HIT ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" In the moment that Frankie hesitated, Joker threw him off and ran back to where Holly was, by the windows. Two men in clown masks were waiting for Joker's cue. One had the commissioner at gun point, and the other had a sobbing woman. They stood at separate ends of the room. Batman was standing now. "So batman." Joker said mockingly. "I understand that you _always _save _everyone._ Well now, I'm gonna make you choose. The lying commissioner, or the blubbering woman?" With the flick of his wrists, each of Joker's men threw their hostages out of the windows. Without hesitation batman jumped out of the window Commissioner Gordon had been thrown out of. Joker smiled and turned back to Frankie, who was still on the floor. "You." It was a statement. Holly limped to where Frankie sat, and stood protectively in front of him. "No." She said. Joker was hunched over and his makeup was smeared. "HAHAHAHA!" He laughed manically. "Move it or loose it doll face." Holly stood her ground. As Joker approached her, she did not flinch. When they were almost nose to nose, Holly touched the side of his face. "No." She said kindly. Joker was caught off guard and for a moment his barriers slipped. Holly could see right threw him. There was so much anger and hate in this man, but Holly also saw remorse and loneliness. But then Joker got control over himself. He put his iron wall back up, and Holly was cut off from the human side of him. "Fine." He growled. "Come on!" He shouted to the rest of his men. The Joker and his people ran out of the room, leaving Holly behind.


	12. Chapter 12

The Only One Laughing

Holly turned back to her friend. "Are you ok?" She bent down, eye level with Frankie. He nodded, looking past Holly. She hugged his head to her chest. "It's ok, Frankie. I'm here now." She knew that Frankie saved Batman because of when he was younger; the Dark Knight saved Frankie from being beaten to death. Sobs escaped Holly and her chest heaved with sadness. What was the Joker doing? Why had he left her? He left her. What was he trying to prove this time? Sirens filled the air. _Finally._ She thought angrily. Why did the police always show up when they weren't needed? "Come on guys." She pulled Frankie up and put one of his arms over her shoulder. "Scottie, help me out here." Scottie protested. "No, you're the one that needs help, look at your leg!" (I decided that batman threw a ninja star thing but it is in shape of a bat). The bat star was poking out of Holly's thigh, and a steady flow of blood trickled down her leg. Holly bent over and yanked the weapon out. The blood gushed freely from her leg now. "Happy? Now let's go! Before the cops show up and question us." Scottie wanted to argue some more but obliged. He knew Holly was right. They dragged Frankie into an elevator and then across the street to his house. Scottie stuck his hand in Frankie's pockets and fumbled for the keys. "Arg! I feel so gay now." He held up the keys, and Holly swiped them. Jamming them into the door, Holly turned the knob. The town house was dark, and when the lights were turned on, they shoved Frankie onto a white sofa. Holly sat weekly on a white leather chair. "Holls, I think you need stitches." Scottie was examining Holly's injury. "No, I refuse to go to a hospital." Scottie frowned. "Why?" "Because they'll need to know my insurance, therefore they will need to contact my parents. And I am not going back home." Scottie nodded. "I get it, I get it." He said. "But what do we do about this?" Holly bit her lip. "Get me medical tape, gauze, a sewing needle, some thread, and some rubbing alcohol." Scottie ran to Frankie's bathroom. Holly turned to Frankie. He didn't look to good. "Listen, Frankie," she began. "It's alright, ok? You saved Batman's life!" He looked numbly up at her. "But what happened to that other woman Joker threw out of the window?" Holly didn't know what to say, so she didn't. "Batman chose to kill her, even though she was innocent." Holly cut in, "He didn't 'choose to kill' anyone! Joker killed her! And Batman had to make a choice." WAIT! Why was she defending Batman? He was the one that Joker wanted to kill so badly…why was she making Joker out to be the bad guy? Well, he was in this situation…. Scottie returned holding a first aid kit. "I didn't know what we might need, and-" Holly laughed. "So I take it you weren't a boy scout. That's ok. Now go put the needle over the stove fire. We need to sterilize it." Several minutes later, Scottie returned with the needle held in a napkin. Holly threaded it with purple thread; it was the only color, besides green, that Frankie had. "Okay, here goes." Holly stabbed the needle through her skin and pulled it out the other side. She gasped in pain. No. She could not cry. The tears would impair her sight. "You sure you don't want me to do it?" Offered Scottie. Holly shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Now she did it again. This time entering her skin a different way. It felt like her whole leg was on fire. Holly made five close stitches all together, when her thread ran out. Improvising on tying the thread, Holly made some complicated loops and knots, hoping it would be enough to hold the thread. She had only covered half of her gash. Handing the needle to Scottie, Holly said, "Thread it." He did so. Holly paused before she punctured her skin again. After the seventh stitch, Holly's leg went numb. She knew she should be worried, but the numbness felt so good, Holly continued her work. Six stitches later, Holly cut the thread she was using and looked at her handy work. The gagged gash was roughly stitched up with purple and green thread. A little puss surrounded it, so Holly threw some rubbing alcohol on it. The alcohol seared like a bitch, and Holly dug her finger nails into her skin. Scottie bandaged the leg for her. "Thanks." Holly gasped. "No probs. Now, we're all sleeping out here tonight, keeping an eye on each other." Holly knew Scottie just wanted to keep an eye on Frankie. He didn't seem to have taken well to the idea of seeing a woman thrown to her death. She kicked off her shoes and unzipped her dress. Gently wiggling out of it, Holly curled on the recliner she was in. She had a lime green silk slip on that just covered her bottom. Scottie turned out the lights, and they all fell asleep instantly.

Holly woke with a start. Frankie was crying in his sleep. Standing up from the recliner, Holly limped over to Frankie's curled up form, and lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Not in a sexual way, but the way a mother would a frightened child. She began to sing softly.

It was a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. Frankie's breathing steadied and he stopped whimpering. Holly sat in the darkness holding her friend. The friend she had given up Joker for. She never realized how much she had liked the Joker until now. Until he was gone. She appreciated his sadistic outlook on the world. She enjoyed his bad jokes and mood swings. It kept him interesting. But maybe Joker didn't find her interesting anymore. *Sigh. The news reporters would be in frenzy tomorrow. Once they find out they have the wrong man, the police will be humiliated. Joker will be back to his evening killing sprees, and terror will spread throughout the city. People will begin to question the authorities. They won't trust them anymore. And that is exactly what Joker wanted to happen. He wanted the Government to be exposed. Show the people that they were being lied to. Holly wondered for the first time if Joker actually planned everything before hand, or if he was indeed a 'man without a plan'.

Joker paced his room. Batman had chosen to save the commissioner, not the woman. The woman was Harvey Dent's mother, Lisa. Therefore: The Batman was not Harvey Dent. Unless he had one god awful mother! HAHAHAHA! Joker found it odd that Harvey wasn't at the party, so he decided to find out if he was Batman by seeing which person he would choose to save. Joker mentally crossed Harvey Dent's name off of the list in his head. Only a few people remained, but only one of them seemed likely to Joker. He would have to test his theory using Holly. _Holly._ Now that girl was complicated. In the car ride to the party, Joker knew that Holly understood him. As if she had done the exact same thing once; tried to drive off of Gothum's largest bridge. She had convinced Joker to stop and turn around. No one did that. _No one._ She didn't' seem to just react instinctually, as any one else would. Any one else would scream, jerk the wheel, or even start to cry. But Holly did not. And at the party, she was truly terrified of him, oh yes, he could feel it. The fact that he was not sticking to the plan. When he saw her standing opposite him, in that expensive dress, looking oh so stunning, he had to have a little fun with her. He wouldn't have really cut her, he was just playing. Joker growled. And that stupid punk, Frankie. Mr. Smith had taught him as a student, and he learned that Frankie was a weakling, who didn't belong in Holly's group. He would crack under pressure. And he did. Joker was going to tare him limb from limb, but Holly stopped him. _Again._ Twice was more than enough in one night. Joker had to leave her. He realized when Batman threw the bat star and hit Holly in the leg that Joker was on the verge of caring for her. And that was a no no. So he left her. _I miss her_…Joker mentally slapped himself. _NO YOU DON'T! SHE'S LIKE A POISEN!_ Just then, Harley bounded into the room and turned on the radio. 'Just Like A Pill' by Pink came on. "Hiya Jay jay, just thought you could use some-" "GET OUT NOW!" Harley fled the room, leaving the radio on. Joker clasped his ears. The chorus came in. "You are." He moaned. "Just leave my thoughts alone!" Banging his head against the wall, Joker tried to rid himself of Holly. _Yeah, real mature. SHUT UP! GOT ANY BETTER IDEAS? Just kill her. No. I'll just let her be, so I can move on with terrorizing Gothum in peace. _Joker dropped to his knees. This was pure agony.

Batman (or Bruce) dropped to the ground. He held Commissioner Gordon tightly in his arms. Gordon looked horrified. "Batman," he began. "What happened to Mrs. Dent?" Batman set Gordon on the ground and looked away. He had failed. "I couldn't, Gordon, I didn't have time." Gordon looked down. "I know, it isn't your fault." He looked up. "Thank you for saving me." Batman didn't reply. "Look, just think; now that I'm still alive, we can track down the man who killed Harvey's mother along with the other lives he's taken. We WILL bring The Joker to justice." Batman nodded. "You're right." Gordon looked behind him at the police cars pulling up to the scene of the crime. "They're always late." He said sadly. Looking back to where Batman was, he found the space empty. Batman seemed to disappear a lot.

Bruce ran down empty alley ways. He had to find Joker. He had failed. Someone died because of Batman. Bruce knew full well that Joker was at the party to find Batman. But what was his statement this time? That was apparently Joker's reasoning for everything he did; to make a statement. But did even he know what it was? After hours of running, the sun peaked over the tall buildings of Gothum. _Damn._ He had to get home before it was light. Giving up on the Joker for the moment, Bruce headed towards his mansion at a fast trot. That girl Ginger was something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about her interested Bruce. Very much.

The next two weeks passed by very slowly for Holly. She and Scottie remained at Frankie's house; his parents called saying they would be staying longer than they expected. Frankie's state improved little. He barley spoke to them, and when they turned on the news the next day, he had to leave the room. It was a cover story of what happened at Bruce's party. Holly never had lunch with Mr. Wayne, because she never gave him a number to reach her, and Holly didn't want to show up at is house (that would be creepy stalker material). Besides, Holly didn't need to become an interesting item to Bruce anymore. When Joker left her, it was like he fired her. Holly yearned to see him again, but didn't have time to try and find the hideout. She was to busy looking after Frankie. Holly couldn't help thinking of Joker every time she heard someone laugh. Every time Scottie playfully punched Frankie, trying to get him laughing again. Every time she saw her bandaged leg.

Scottie ran into the room, a HUGE super soaker in his arms. "hahahaha!" He laughed, spraying the room. Holly screamed and dove behind the sofa. Frankie gave a large twitch and scurried out of the room. Scottie sighed. "Worth a try." He mumbled. Holly shot up and threw a pile of pillows at Scottie. He hollered with glee and began spraying Holly. Her white shirt was immediately soaked and became transparent. Scottie stopped shooting and stared at Holly. She looked down at herself. Holly laughed and pulled her shirt over her head. It's not like it mattered, you could see her black bra through the shirt anyway. Holly stalked upstairs into Frankie's bed room. Luckily, Holly had almost her whole closet at Frankie's house now. She had snuck home when Tom and her mother were out and got her belongings. She changed into a tight gray shirt. The front of the shirt had black crowns printed on it, but the back of the shirt was cut up to look like a perfect spider web. It matched the black skinny jeans she was wearing. Slipping on a pair of white flats, Holly grabbed her canvas bag and ran back downstairs. "I need to drop some money off in my bank account." "Okay, b-" Holly slammed the front door shut, cutting off Scottie's goodbye. It was chilly out this morning. Barley anyone roamed the streets now. They were all too scarred of being murdered by the Joker. Holly walked briskly across the street. She passed a man reading a newspaper. Turning into Starbucks, Holly walked up to the counter. "Hey, may I take your order?" The man working looked like a college student. He had a mohawk and way to many facial piercing. Holly tried not to gag. "Uh, yeah. I'll have a peppermint frapaccino please." She ordered. While the man made her drink, Holly checked her wallet. _Yup. _All $133 dollars were in there. She made the money earlier that week by…well, she actually found it. Was it her fault some idiot left their wallet in the subway? Anyway, Holly wanted to deposit the money in her new bank account. Holly grabbed her drink and slapped a five down on the counter. "Keep the change." The drink was delicious. Holly stepped out of the coffee shop and continued on her way to the bank, walking strait into the man who had been reading the paper earlier. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Holly blubbered. "It's fine." The man said, picking himself up from the sidewalk. Holly's stomach clenched. Bruce Wayne was brushing rubble off of his suit jacket. "Fancy seeing you here, Bruce!" Holly said nervously. She felt ridiculous wearing her ripped tee shirt and jeans. She wasn't even wearing mascara! _Wow, since when did I care what people thought about how I look? _Bruce looked up and smiled largely. "Hey! Good to see you Ginger!" So he remembered her name? Holly was impressed. "You too. I never had a chance to thank you for a wonderful evening at your party!" Bruce blushed. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said. Holly could tell he was hiding something. "So, I suppose I owe you lunch." _Talk about forward. _"Hmm, I guess you do." Holly winked. "Well," Bruce began, tearing a piece of his news paper off and pulling a pen from his coat pocket. "How about you give me your number this time, so I can let you know when I'm free this week." Holly grinned and wrote her cell down on the paper. Bruce made a short bow to her. "Good day, Ms._?" "Page." Holly finished for him. "Until we meet again." Bruce walked away. Holly had to press her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming with happiness. She looked around. _Okay, a couple of hops can't hurt._ Holly jumped up and down, squealing. "Whooo." She said calmingly. She walked down the block towards the bank. Even though she wasn't with Joker anymore, Holly had made a date with Bruce! She decided to do this for herself now. Bruce was a nice guy…though he did enjoy his super models. _Why not give it a try though? It could be fun dating a billionaire! _And this way, she could get over the Joker. Holly climbed the stairs to the bank. Because whether she liked it or not, she did have feelings for him. Holly honestly felt that he was not insane, he just had a different way of thinking. The world looked different in his eyes, and what was wrong with that?

Holly walked through a long empty hallway to the atm machine. She was far to irritated with people to deal with the bank tellers today. The hallway was strangely empty of its usual security guards. Rounding a corner, Holly cam into the main room of the bank. She froze. Men and woman were lying on the ground with their hands on their heads. "Now, now, doll face, don't start crying now! I haven't even gorged your eyes out yet!" Holly looked around a booth in the center of the room and saw…guess who? Yup. You were right. Joker was standing with a knife to a bank teller's throat. The woman began to sob. "P-Please!" Joker howled with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!" He pulled the woman's head back. "Wrong answer!" He slashed her throat. Blood spurted everywhere. He threw her body from him. A man at the bank counter began to cry. "Oh, now, I'm sure you can help me doll face." Joker said mockingly stepping up to the counter. Holly was frozen with shock. Her mind was telling her to move, but her legs would not budge. _VRRRRRRRP._ Holly's bag vibrated. Joker stopped talking now. "Who's got a phone?" His voice asked deadly quiet. "WHO'S GOT A PHONE?" He spun around, and his eyes landed on Holly. _Oh frickety frick._ She thought. Joker's mouth split into the largest smile Holly had ever seen him give. "DOLLY!" He ran to her and tackled her to the ground. Holly hit the floor on her back but couldn't utter a sound; the wind had been knocked out of her. Joker hugged her body tightly to his. "Long time no see!" He squealed. Holly found her voice. "And whose fault is that now?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Joker got up and helped Holly to her feet. As soon as she was standing, he slugged her in the face. Holly fell back down almost immediately. She tasted blood in her mouth. "Holly, dolly, some day your unpleasant little words will end you up in an unpleasant situation." Holly laughed. So what was this? She stood up slowly, clutching what she thought was the wall, for support. It turned out to be one of Joker's clown men. Holly let go of the man's shirt, but he held onto her. "Holly, it's cool." It was Jonathon. Holly stopped fighting him. Another clown man ripped her bag from her shoulder. He dumped the contents of the bag on the floor. A wallet, her still buzzing cell, and a notebook fell out, along with several tampons. Joker picked up the cell phone. He frowned. "I see you've been keeping up with Mr. Wayne?" He sounded angry. Holly rolled her eyes. _Stupid Bruce, calling her only ten minutes after getting her number. And he thought he was being smooth. _She smirked. "No, but we have a date for lunch next week." She replied. _Mwahaha. He was totally jealous._ Joker suddenly threw the phone against the wall. It smashed into a thousand tiny pieces. Holly jumped. Five clowns ran into the room, panting, and carrying duffle bags. "We got it all boss, but someone called the police, so we gotta get outa here pronto!" Joker snapped his attention onto the man speaking. "WHAT?" He roared. Walking swiftly towards the exit, he shot the clown who brought him the news in the head. The bag he had been carrying fell to the ground next to his lifeless body. "SOME ONE HAD BETTER GET THAT." Holly was pushed forward. "Hey hey, Jonny! I can walk thanks!" Jonathon let her arms go, but walked close to Holly. "Oh, come on. I'm not going anywhere. I am choosing to come, see?" He didn't seem convinced. Holly didn't convince herself either. She wanted to go back to Frankie's. She wanted to go on a date with Bruce Wayne. She wanted to get over the Joker, and how was she supposed to do that while she lived in the same apartment as him? A familiar black van pulled up in front. Jon slid the back door open and he got in. "Oops, there doesn't seem to be enough room for all of us." Joker said. He shot two men in the head. Now seven men were left. Joker counted. "Perfect!" He yelled. Everyone else pilled into the van, so only Holly and Joker were left. Holly tried to get in next, but Joker put his arm up, blocking her. "Lady's first!" He jumped in the closest seat cackling. Holly sighed. She would have to climb over him to get to the last open seat. Just like he planned. Joker grinned evilly as Holly put one leg in the van, over both of his legs. Joker kicked her ankle, causing Holly to fall forward on top of him. He slid the door shut. "DRIVE WOMAN!" Harley Quinn shouted back from up front, "Yes Sir Mistah Jay!" Holly pushed her face off of Joker's chest as the van surged forward. She was startling him. _Great. _Joker was looking deeply into her eyes. Holly returned the gaze with just as much intensity. Her stomach did a flip as his hand reached up and stroked her hair. Holly's breath caught. He really was a handsome man under all of that makeup. Holly studied his face. The scars at his mouth curved up to form a smile shape. They were jagged looking. He looked tired. Holly noticed that his left ear was slightly larger than his right. She pushed her hand up and tucked a strand of his greasy hair behind his ear. Realization flashed across Joker's face and then vanished. He pushed Holly off of his lap and onto the empty seat next to him. Now Holly knew what the problem was. He was afraid. Scared to be vulnerable to her. _Coward!_ Well Holly would not be able to play cat and mouse with Joker her entire life. She was no Harley Quinn.

When the van finally stopped, they were outside the abandoned condo again. Joker ignored Holly this time. He got out of the van and walked strait into the apartment, not waiting for any of them. _He's not getting away that easily!_ Holly marched after him. The condo was pitch black inside. Holly heard a noise to the left of her, and groped her way to a stair case. She ran up the steps blindly, two at a time, until she came to a door that was open a jar. Pushing on it, Holly found herself in a well lit hallway. SLAM! She looked in the direction the noise came from. Light glowed from under a door to the right. It was her best bet. Holly tried the knob, but the door had been locked. "Joker, open up." There was a slight edge in her voice that made Holly think back to the last time she had taken her antidepressants. Seven whole days ago. No answer. "I know you're hiding in there." She pointed out. Still no answer. "WELL GOD DAMN IT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND NOW YOU'RE TO MUCH OF A COWARD TO TALK TO ME!" There was a click behind the door as it opened. Holly was staring strait into Joker's sneering face. "I thought you told your friend Jonathon that you were 'choosing to come'." Holly was to surprised that he actually opened the door to her. Joker grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into the room. Holly fell with a hard smack onto a polished wood floor. She stood up. Joker was hunched over. He looked furious. "You are a sniveling spineless coward." She spat. Holly didn't even know why she was so mad with him. The combination of being in love and not taking her antidepressant today was creating some weird reaction in her. Joker's fist came out of no where, hitting Holly's eye. She was thrown back by the force of the blow and hit the ground once more. "Get up, Holly." The anxiousness in her increased as Holly heard how quiet Joker spoke to her. "Get up." She did. Joker looked at her coldly. He kicked her in the stomach, sending Holly across the room and into a wall. Tears welled in Holly's eyes, but not from the physical pain, but from aggravation and sadness. "What are you so afraid of?" She whispered. She knew it would send Joker over the edge, but she didn't care. She needed to break through this barrier, and this was the only way. Joker twitched. He pulled out his switch blade. "What am I afraid of?" He advanced on Holly. She pushed herself as far into the wall as her body would go. "I am afraid that you have crossed a line, my dear girl." Joker squatted down to eye level with her. Suddenly he plunged the small dagger into Holly's thigh. Holly let out a blood curdling scream. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, WASN'T IT?" Joker was completely out of control. He pulled the knife out and smashed it into Holly's for arm. "ARE WE GETTING ANSWERS NOW?" Holly thought she would scream out her voice box. Her whole body was on fire.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Jonathon ran into the room. He pulled Joker off of the still screaming Holly. Joker struggled fruitlessly against the grip he was in. Jon dragged Joker across the room and held onto him. Finally, Joker stopped fighting, and Jon released him, both men panting. Holly now lay limply in the corner, covered in blood, tears running down her red face. Joker's stomach dropped at the sight of her helpless self. "I understand the pain you feel, but leave the innocent alone." Holly gasped out. Joker's heart wrenched at her words. He got up and ran out of the room.

As he ran down the dark streets of Gothum, Holly's mauled body kept popping into his mind. _He_ had done that to her. It was his fault. All his fault.


	13. Chapter 13

After Joker left, Jonathon lifted Holly onto the bed in the room, and ran to get Dave. _Dave damn it, where are you? _Dave was one of Joker's newest henchmen, but before he joined, used to be a doctor at Gothum City Hospital. It was a funny story actually, how Dave became one of Joker's clowns. After a couple of years of being a surgeon, Dave got the idea that it would be funny to sew a patient up with a scalpel still inside his chest. You know, see how long it takes for the scalpel to puncture a main organ. The next week, his patient was dead. Dave continued on practicing like that, but each new surgery became more and more gruesome. Until one day, he quit, and found Joker. Begged to be let in. "DAVE!" Jon turned a corner and ran into something very large and very muscular. "Cap, have you seen Dave?" Jonathon got up from the floor. "Wreck room." The giant growled. Jon ran around Cap's massive body and threw himself into the wreck room. "DAVE!" He panted. A slightly balding man's head looked up from the leather couch. "Jonny cakes? What's happened to y-" Jon cut him off. "A girl's been hurt real bad Dave, in the earring room. Real bad. Come one!" Dave's face grew grim and he chased after Jonathon.

When they finally reached Holly, it was to find her passed out on the bed. Dave hurried over to her and took her pulse. Next, he examined her knife wounds. He let out a sigh of breath. "WHAT, WHAT IS IT? IS SHE DEAD?" Jonathon screamed franticly. Dave looked up taken aback. "Calm yourself boy! She's alive, but just. She's lost too much blood…" His voice trailed away. Dave ran a hand through his receding hair line; he always did that when he was thinking deeply. Jon remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt the brain waves. "Ok, I need three, no, make it five packs of blood, and…oh hell! Were taking her to the hospital!" Dave motioned Jonathon to Holly's bed side. "Ok, on the count of three, we lift her."

"Wait, Dave, we can't do this! We're wanted, she's probably being searched for-"

"Three!" Jon lifted Holly's lifeless body along with Dave, even though he thought the man was insane. How on god's green earth were they supposed to break into the hospital, fix Holly, and break back out, without being noticed? The men shuffled and wheezed their way through the narrow hallway and down the steep stairs. When they reached the garage, Jon swore loudly. "We don't have the bloody keys!" Dave shook his head. "We don't need 'em." He nodded over to the passenger window of the black van. Jon craned his neck to see in. Harley was curled in a ball asleep. Jon banged his head on the car window, because his hands were preoccupied carrying Holly's legs. Harley woke with a start, yawned, and sat up. Her face brightened when she saw Jon and Dave. She rolled down the window. "What can I do you for boys?" She asked happily. "We need to go to Gothum City Hospital, as fast as you can take us." Harley looked down at the bloody mess the men were carrying. "Poor puddin." She said sadly. Quick as a flash Harley jumped into the driver's seat and turned the keys in the ignition. With a roar, the car came to life. Jon used his shoulder to slide the van door open, and he and Dave slowly got into the van, and laid Holly down on the floor.

Dave and Jonathon held down Holly as the car ripped down the street. Dave cocked an eyebrow. "So, you mind telling me why you are so concerned about this little lady?" Jon took a moment to answer. _Why was he so worried?_ "I watched her once for Joker, and she seemed nice." Dave rolled his eyes. "What ever you say Jonny cakes." Jonathon scowled. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily. "It means that Joker's had lots of woman over before, and he's done worse to them. Never seen you give a damn about any of 'em." Jon shrugged. "They were all bitches with lots of money and lots of spray on tans and fake nails. Holly's…different then them." Dave nodded knowingly. "That she seems to be." He agreed. The van pulled to a stop. "We're hear fellas!" Harley said loudly. Dave opened the van door, and they got Holly out safely.

Breaking into the hospital was much easier then Jonathon would have thought possible. After Harley called 911 with a false car crash report, an ambulance sped out of the hospital. Dave ran in front of the vehicle, and it pulled to a stop. You can guess what happened then. Anyways, six minutes later, Dave and Jon rode in the front of the ambulance wearing someone else's uniforms, while Holly lay strapped to a stretcher in the back. They pulled into the hospital's drive way and jumped out of the car. Doctors rushed to them. "What do we have?" One of them asked. They unloaded Holly out of the back. "Nineteen year old female with two large knife wounds to the upper thigh and mid for arm." Dave said importantly. Jon looked impressed. Holly was being rolled into the hospital. "We found a business card in her pocket, it's from a Doctor David Connolly. We telephoned him, and he will be here shortly." The doctors froze. "He's her regular doctor." Dave summed up. "Oh." The doctors resumed their fast pace.

Holly was tightly tucked into a bed. Too tightly. Opening her eyes, Holly was blinded by florescent lighting. BEEP. BEEP. Holly looked around for her cell phone, but found the noise to be coming from a heart monitor. A hospital. Why did she always wake up in such god damn random places? An IV stuck out of her arm. Holly followed the cord with her eyes to a bag half full of blood. Holly was confused. No, she was more than confused. Pain seared her as she scrunched her body to a sitting position. Yes, she remembered Joker's rampage, but Holly could not imagine him taking her to a hospital. "And so she awakens." A familiar voice said from the doorway. Jonathon walked into the room, wearing a long white lab coat. Holly was to muddled to speak. She simply gaped. "I uh, broke you in here and we're just pumping you with blood. Then we can all leave. Probably by tomorrow it will be safe for us to take you." Holly found her voice. "Joker let you? And who's we?" Jon looked uneasy. "Well, he didn't let us, but I don't really think he minds. I'm here with Dave, one of Joker's clowns. He used to be a doctor." A man walked into the room, wearing the same thing as Jon. "That was when I tortured my patients." The man gave Holly a sick grin. Holly didn't so much as blink. So he thought he would have fun scaring a little innocent girl? Well he chose the wrong victim. She ignored the man. "Thanks for…everything Jon." Jonathon nodded. "So, Ms. Holly." The man named Dave walked to her and pulled back the bed sheets. Holly gasped when she saw how thick the bandage on her arm was. "Time to change your bandages!" He began to unroll the thick gauze from around Holly's swollen arm. Holly noticed that the more he unrolled, the bloodier the bandage was. When he was done, Holly saw her exposed wound. Her skin was pressed together where it had been sewn shut. The area was dark red and bruised. Dave leaned over her arm, inspecting it. After he re-wrapped it, Dave did the same to Holly's leg wound. "You are healing surprisingly fast! Once you finish sucking up the last of this blood," he pointed to the IV bag. "and we get some bad hospital food in you, I think we can take you home." Holly was relieved to hear that. "So, as in, a couple of hours?" She asked hopefully. Jon shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, a couple. But we need to keep you in a wheel chair for now, because you might just damage your leg worse by using it at the moment." A thought struck Holly. "But I'll be able to walk fine, right?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. Dave ran a hand over his hair. "Yeah, you should be fine, but it's tricky. There is a possibility that you'll have a stiff leg." Holly didn't understand. When she said nothing, Dave continued. "Have you ever seen the doctor show House?" Holly said, "yeah." Dave smiled. "Well, he has a stiff leg, so you'll be just like him!" Holly glared at her 'doctor'. "Yeah. What ever." "Ooop oop! Careful now, Holly. I am your doctor for the moment, and we wouldn't want something unfortunate to happen to you." Before Holly could retort, Jonathon stepped in. "How about you go get Holly a wheel chair and I'll get her some food." Dave nodded.

When Holly was left alone to her thoughts, her mind shifted over to the Joker. She knew she had pushed it, but that was no excuse. She knew he was an independent thinker, but that gave him no right. No matter what she did, Holly did not deserve this. Maybe it would be better if she actually left him alone. How could she ever expect him to love her back? Holly would need more then what Joker was willing to give. She didn't just want to be hugged and kissed. She wanted conversations. She wanted to see him with his guard down. And Joker was NOT going to let that happen. So that was the end. Holly would not go back to the hide out with Jon and Dave. She would leave before they had the chance to get her. But first, she would eat.

Jonathon came back into the room rolling a small cart. "I tried to get you the good stuff, but, you know." Holly smiled. "Oh yeah, I know." He rolled the cart over to her and set a plate in front of her. Holly lifted the green plastic lid off of the plate and looked down hungrily at: hot chicken with cold gravy on it, instant mashed potatoes again with the gravy smothering it, and what appeared to be broccoli drowning in gravy. "Yummy yummy." Holly said sarcastically. She picked up a fork and began devouring the chicken. Jon sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. "Joker's done this before, Holly, but I've never seen him feel guilty about it." Holly whipped gravy from her face and looked up at Jon. "He doesn't feel wrong about what he did." She stated, and then downed a glass of milk. Jonathon rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes, he does." He said firmly. "You should have seen his face when I pulled him off. Never seen him look like that before." Holly let out a laugh. "And you never will again." She mumbled darkly. "I'm not making excuses for him, but the fact that Joker actually gives a damn that he hurt you should mean something." Holly chewed her rubbery broccoli slowly. _This is true. _"And I'm not saying you should trust him," _Then what are you saying?_ "But he doesn't let me pull him off of his victims often." _Wow I feel special. Come on Jonny, spit out what ever your point is._ "I'm just trying to tell you I think you should forgive Joker."_ Ha! That was what he was trying to say? Weak point. Forgive Joker? Never._ Deep down inside Holly knew that she couldn't hold a grudge forever, but for now, she would lie to herself and pretend that she could. "Yeah, maybe when hell freezes over." She said. Jonathon's face tensed. "Your choice, Holly. But you and I both know once Joker's entered your life, he's in it forever. So would you rather be fighting him or loving him the whole time?" Holly glared at him. She didn't love him! Not any more, that is. He was a troubled child, who doesn't know how to express his feelings, so he destroys things instead, trying to get people to understand him. The trouble was, more then often people interpreted him the wrong way. _NO SYMPATHY FOR HIM!_ Holly mentally slapped herself for feeling sorry fro him. _Look what he did to you! You could have a stiff leg now, and the next thing you know, you'll be popping Vicoden pills just like Gregory House. _Holly smiled to herself at that thought. House was her favorite character after all…

Dave stuck his head into the room. "Jonny cakes, we have a small dilemma." Jon jumped out of the chair and hurried out of the room to talk to Dave. Holly looked around. Now was her chance to escape! Holly sat up stiffly and braced herself. The window was open and letting in a cool breeze. That was her chance for freedom. Holly pulled the IV out of her arm, and stifled a cry of pain. She felt much stronger from that meal. Next, she held on to the food cart for dear life, and stood up. Pain pulsed trough her leg. Holly let her injured leg go limp, and dragged it as she half crawled half walked to the window. Clutching to the window frame, Holly used the last of her strength to hoist half of her body over the ledge. _Oh thank god._ She was only on the second floor of the hospital, so the fall wouldn't hurt her too badly. As the door to her room began to slowly open, Holly let herself fall out of the window, and crash into a pile of bushes. She wanted to scream but held it in. Twigs were scratching at her body everywhere, including her hurt arm and leg. Her hospital gown was ripped down the back, exposing part of Holly's black bra. Could this situation get any worse? "Ginger?" Apparently it could.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce was on his way to the Gothum Police station. He wanted a word with Harvey Dent about the money he was funding Harvey for his campaign. When Bruce called his office, the secretary told him to take her out to dinner. _NO, no, what else did she say?_ Ah yes, that Harvey was down at the police station speaking to the commissioner. How could Bruce even face Harvey now though? He hadn't seen Harvey since his mother's funeral. It was Bruce's fault she was dead. All his fault. If Joker hadn't wanted to kill Batman, he never would have been at the party, and Mrs. Dent would still be alive. Bruce wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. His feet were taking him to the police station, but his mind was taking him back to his last party. He called Ginger ten minutes after he got her number, but she didn't answer. He was trying to be smooth, but she still hadn't called him back yet. Even though it had only been several days, Bruce was anxious. This was wrong. Girls never made him like this; he was supposed to make girls go crazy. Bruce always got what ever girls he wanted, with little to no effort on his part. Maybe that was why he liked Ginger so much. Because she was playing hard to get. _Well two can play that game._ Bruce thought smugly. He wouldn't call her again until she called him first. And if Bruce saw her on the street, he would ignore her until she greeted _him._

A rustling in the nearby bushes caught Bruce's peripheral vision. He turned his head and was astonished to see… "Ginger?" A messy head of dark red hair looked up from the bushes. Ginger looked horrible! She was tangled in the twigs of the bushes, and she was wearing a ripped hospital gown. Dirt was smudged all over her right side. "Shit!" She moaned. Bruce leaped to her side and pulled her up. "What the f- what is going on?" He nearly screamed. _So much for my plan of ignoring her._ Ginger held onto his shoulder. "Please, can we go?" She said hurriedly, glancing towards the second story window. Bruce looked up and saw the open window. Angry voices were coming from it. "I think we should go to the hospital." He said uncertainly. _Did she jump? _Ginger looked panic stricken. "No, Bruce, please, let's just go to your house. Please, just believe me!" Bruce began to pull ginger to the hospital doors. "NO! Bruce, listen to me!" He stopped walking and stared into Ginger's beautiful pleading eyes. "There are people in there that want to hurt me." "They want to help you!" Bruce said. Geese! Was she insane? "No, Bruce. Not doctors. Other men, that aren't the doctors. Please believe me when I tell you that you will be putting me in great danger if you give me to the hospital." The pit of Bruce's stomach dropped. He couldn't hurt another person. (Well, unless they were the Joker, 'cause in that case, yeah Bruce would like to tear his head off). "Alright. I'm parked a block from here. Keep in the bushes and I'll get the car." Ginger's face relaxed immensely. "Thank you." She breathed. Bruce nodded and helped her hide in the bushes. When she was concealed, he walked back to his electric blue porche. _Maybe she is crazy, but at least at my house I can make sure she's ok. And who knows, what if she's actually telling the truth? _He pulled up to the bushes and unlocked the passenger seat for Ginger. But she didn't expose herself. Bruce sighed. He got out of the car and walked casually over to the shrubs. "Ginger, come on, I got it." He whispered. No response. He looked into the bushes. No one was there. But wait! He reached down and pulled out a pale blue hospital gown. It was splattered with blood and had many large rips. Panic stricken, Bruce ran into the hospital and to the front desk. There was a line. _A line? At a hospital? _Bruce walked to the front of the line, ignoring angry cries from the people in line. He cut in front of the first person in line and turned to the receptionist. "Sir, you gots to wait in line just like ery body else." Bruce paid no attention to her words. "Do you have a patient named Ginger Page?" "Sir, please" "I am Bruce Wayne, multi billionaire and I donate thousands of dollars yearly to this hospital. Now tell me, do you have a patient named Ginger Page?" The woman rolled her eyes but began to search the name on the computer. "No sir, I do not." Bruce strode quickly out of the hospital and back to his car.

What could he do? Wait until night time and search for her as Batman? There was no time! No. First, he would search ALL of the warehouses in Gothum until he found her. For some reason, the villains in Gothum City always hid out in abandoned ware houses. No matter how tedious it was or how long it took, Bruce would find her. He left her to get his car. Why did he leave her? Why didn't he take her words seriously? Would this be another death on his conscious?

Holly was lying on the vibrating floor of a moving van. She was so mad at herself, she couldn't even speak. Freedom from Joker, from his men, from this hectic life had been so close to her. And then taken away. It was torture. It was like putting a plate of food in front of a starving man and then making him watch you eat it. While Holly was hiding in the bushes for Bruce to come back with the car, a pair of strong hands were shoved over her mouth and another set of hands grabbed her waist. Oh Holly put up a fight. And a good one at that. The blood that stained the bushes was not only hers. But there was a downfall of not going quietly. In the struggle, Holly's hospital gown had been ripped off. And now she was shivering with bruises and cuts all over her… in her black bra and matching underwear. The bloody wraps on her arm and leg made her look even cuter. The van stopped and the engine was cut. "We're here." An angry voice form up front said. Holly remained on the floor of the car. She would not cooperate with any of these criminals any more. Enough was enough. The door slid open. Jonathon. His face fell when he saw that she wasn't willing to cooperate. "Come on Holls. Don't make this worse for yourself." Holly didn't listen to him. What had happened? This wasn't right. Holly had always gone along with Joker and his men before. She had actually enjoyed all of their company, even if it was limited. Holly was a misfit. And they were all misfits. And Holly understood Jon and Joker, and she didn't mind talking to them. But now she wanted to barf at the thought of the pair. Because they hurt her. Joker treated Holly as if she was just another Harley. And she wasn't. All she wanted to do was stay away from Joker now. And Jon brought her back to him. "Come on!" Jonathon urged her. Holly didn't budge. "Stop being so soft!" Dave yelled. Holly smirked when she saw his face. His left eye was blacked and his lip was swollen. The man reached into the car and grabbed Holly's bandaged leg. He pulled her out of the car with it. Holly screamed with pain. He cackled evilly. "I forgot how much I used to love that sound!" Holly fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Jon pulled her up gently and held her steady. Dave walked into the apartment building laughing. "It's ok, I got you." Jonathon reassured Holly. He helped her into the apartment building. For once, the lights were on. "I would take you to the wreck room upstairs, but I don't think you'll make it up one flight. So here, just sit here." Holly slumped down into a slightly moldy smelling chair. "Just holler if you want anything." He turned to go, but Holly spoke. "Jon, I need something." He turned back around, smiling. "Yes?" Holly swallowed. "I need some Cymbalta." Jon just stared at her. "I'm serious, OK?" Holly said frustrated by his lack of a reaction. "Uh, yeah, sure, I'll just go…erm…get some." He walked back out of the building.

Fear pulsed in Holly's chest. She was alone again. She had never been scared in this place! But Joker instilled it. He made her fear. The top of the stairs creaked. Someone was standing at the top of them. Holly's heart rate quickened. The person ran down the stairs and jumped over the banister, like a little kid. It was Joker. It took a moment before he noticed her pressed into the gross chair. When his eyes fixed on her, they widened. Okay, NOW Holly was scared. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode! "Holly?" He asked. Holly didn't speak. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!" He ran at her and she flinched, but all he did was sit on her lap. He was heavy for such lean person. Luckily he wasn't on her injured leg. "Look a me." He ordered. Holly didn't do it. If she stared into his gorgeous brown eyes, she might forgive him. Or cry. Joker thrust her face up with his hand gripping her chin. He turned her head from side to side, frowning. "You're scared." He said disapprovingly. Holly said nothing. She was frightened that what ever she said might set him off again. Joker slapped her in the face, but not to hard. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled. Holly blinked. Joker growled. "Why is my dolly afraid of me now?" He asked confused. Joker got off of her abruptly. "You're just like them now." He spat coldly. As he made his way out of the front door, Holly found her voice. "I'm no Harley Quinn." She said strongly. Joker turned back. There was a strange look on his face. "No, you're not." He agreed before walking out of the door smiling.

Bruce kicked down the abandoned ware house door. This was ware house number three for him, and so far, all of them had been abandoned. Angry voices were yelling in perfect Italian from the room across the hall. Bruce smiled. Oh, so predictable. He opened the door cautiously. All five mobsters stopped speaking at once and looked up at him. Three of them held up guns. "May we help you?" Bruce stepped into the room. He figured out that Ginger was being held by Joker, but he couldn't stop the man alone. "Hello, Igor Belov. I am here with a proposition for you."

Igor hesitated for a moment. Wasn't this Bruce Wayne, Gothum's richest resident? "Basta." He grunted, waving his hand. The other men at the table relaxed their guns. The billionaire smiled broadly. "Are you here with any police men?" Igor asked suspiciously. "No, no, Mr. Belov, just me." Igor glowered at him. "I don't like your tone." The man on Igor's left cracked his knuckles, while the one on his right flexed his biceps. Bruce's stupid smile fell off of his face. "Now hurry, I have work to do. Tell me why my men shouldn't knock your head in right here right now." Bruce looked calm. Igor hated that. Igor hated calm in his enemy's eyes. "It's come to my attention that you're uncle recently passed away." Igor's men leapt up and grabbed Bruce. They threw him into the wall and one of them kneed him in the stomach. Bruce doubled over in pain. Another man raised his fist, but Igor said again, "BASTA!" And the man dropped it reluctantly. He was pinned against the wall now. "And what has that got to do with anything?" Igor spat. "You are the new mob boss then." Bruce wheezed, still clutching his stomach. _Pathetic._ "I am still waiting for the point." Igor nodded to one of his men. The man elbowed Bruce in the face. Bruce grunted. When he looked back up, Igor saw his eye was purple and beginning to swell. _Good._ "So, you want revenge on Joker I assume, and the Batman is working to get Joker as well. He says that if you join up with him, you will be able to capture Joker and put him away in jail for life." Igor chuckled at this idea. "Mr. Bruce," He began. "I do not care if Joker is sniveling in jail for the rest of life. I want him dead. And I will kill him myself." Bruce shook his head. "You'll never be able to do it alone." Igor considered this. "What's in it for us?" He asked. "What do you want?" Bruce asked, sounding annoyed. "Your tone, Mr. Wayne!" Bruce was punched in the face. He spit out some blood. "I want two mill." Pause. "Fine." Bruce finally agreed.

Bruce was thrown out of the ware house door and fell in a heap on the dirt driveway. _Ouch._ "And remember Bruce: Tell Batman to tell me when and where, and I'll handle the rest." Igor called from the top of the stoop. SLAM. The door was closed. Bruce got up and stomped to the place he hid his car. He _hated_ dealing with mobsters just as Bruce Wayne. All they wanted was money. And they were so abusive! And the thing that killed Bruce was that he had to withstand the beating. He couldn't go all Batman on them. He had to act weak. Bruce slammed the car door shut. He was pissed. He lost two million dollars and his dignity all under one hour. _They had better kill Joker._

Holly sat on the ground. It was disgusting, but better then lounging on a moldy chair. She was still in her black bra and underwear (and her bandages). Thank god none of Joker's men saw her like this; could you say rape? Holly was mulling over what Joker had said to her. She was like everyone else? He had to have meant the fact that she was scarred of him. It really seemed to upset him. _Haha. Something upset Joker. _And when he agreed that she was no Harley Quinn…what was up with the look on his face? The front door burst open. Jonathon was carrying a plastic target bag. "Do a little shopping while you were out?" Holly asked amused. She just couldn't see any of Joker's men shopping for anything, even for household items. "Yup." Jon said shamelessly. He reached into the bag and threw a plastic bottle at Holly. She caught the orange container and read the label on it. _Justin Roth one pill orally before breakfast and before dinner. Never take with alcohol. _"Well this sucks for Justin!" Holly popped open the bottle. "Hey you want some water with th-" Holly put a pill on her tong and threw her head back, swallowing. "Ok, that's cool then." Jon walked upstairs. And Holly went back to staring at the wall. _Fascinating. _

Joker sped down the street, in complete road rage. He had ruined it. Swerving pedestrians was easy for him, but when the stupid ones ran in front of the van, he didn't slow down. The front wind shield glass cracked as a screaming man was knocked off his feet onto the van. Joker jerked the steering weal agitatedly, and the man flew off the car. "Survival of the fittest!" He screamed. Holly. His Holly. He had ruined her. He had pushed her too far. Sirens rang in his ears. He smiled. Just what he wanted; a little fun. (aka a little murder). Joker stepped on the breaks while spinning the steering wheel. The car spun out and smashed into the pursuing cop car. Joker was thrown forward and crashed through the front window. He lay on the piles of glass, wheezing for a moment. Them he stood up, cackling. Jumping, he took out his knife and ran to the smoking police car. The front of the car had been hit. It looked as if a giant hand just crushed the front half of the car. Joker forced open the driver's door and looked inside gleefully, like a child sticking his hand into his Christmas stalking. He pulled out the body of a police man and dragged him away from the cars and laid him on the grass. The man was knocked out, and his head was bleeding. A shared of glass stuck out from his left arm. Joker slapped him. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!" He yelled. It as only fun if his victims were awake so Joker could see the look in their eyes before they died. The sight filled him with power. It just proved that Joker could do anything he wanted to, and nothing could stop him. The police man blinked and slowly opened his eyes. When he focused on Joker, he tried to scream. Joker put a purple gloved hand over the man's mouth. "Ssshshsshshssshhh." He whispered, putting a finger to his own mouth. He pulled out his switch blade and put it to the man's temple. Fear was visible on every inch of the man's face. "Please, sir." He said roughly through Joker's gloved hand. Joker laughed hysterically. And then stopped, as he remembered the time Holly laughed at a woman pleading for her life. When she was seven years old. The second time she had met Joker. Then Joker looked closer into the police man's eyes. He saw the same fear that had glowed in Holly's eyes earlier that day. The man began to cry. Holly' words echoed in his ears. _Spare the innocent._ Joker stood up from him and ran back to the van. He turned the keys in the emission. Sure, it was almost totaled, but hey! It was still running. He drove away. Joker spared a man's life. Because of Holly. So maybe there was _one_ thing that could stop him.

Holly was leaning against the back of the gross chair when the front door was thrown open for the second time that day. Except now it was night. And it was raining. Storming, actually. Joker was standing hunched over, hair dripping, and makeup running, in the door way. Holly stared at him, transfixed. He walked slowly over and stood above her. Holly pulled her knees to her chest and cradled herself. Without saying a word, Joker reached down and picked Holly up. She didn't fight him. He turned and walked up stairs, carefully so as not to hit her head on the railing. When they reached the top, Joker turned and kicked open a door. Holly's eyes widened in fear; this was the room Joker had tried to kill her. He walked over to the bed and laid Holly on the comforter. She looked down. The blanket on the bed had a huge picture of Vermeer's painting 'Girl With A Pearl Earring'. Blood was splattered across the blue portion of the girl's hair wrap. Holly's blood. Joker threw his purple suit jacket onto a near by chair and sat stiffly next to Holly's body. "I'm…not used to…" He said, not looking at her. Holly knew what he was trying to say. Sorry. She put a hand on his knee. Joker's head snapped to her and their eyes locked. "I forgive you." She said softly. Joker nodded jerkily. Joker stood up and walked out of the room. Holly sighed. _He's so hot when he's ashamed._


	15. Chapter 15

Scottie and Frankie weren't worried about Holly. She never came back from the bank, but that was only several days ago. She was either dead, or with the Joker. And they just assumed it was the second one. Because Holly could take care of herself. She wasn't stupid. Frankie was glaring at the girl sitting across from him. Stacy Gilford. She was a git. She was the eye lash in his eye. The fly in his soup! She was in love with The Joker, and wouldn't shut up about him. It was seventh period science. Yes, the boys had returned to school. There was nothing to do at home, and it's not like they wanted jobs, so this was the alternative solution. Anywhooo back to this obnoxious little creep. Stacy. "Oh, and did you know his favorite colors are purple and green? And he robs banks a lot, so I bet he's rich. I bet he has a huge house. And a nice car!" Frankie couldn't take it anymore. Here was a preppy princes with real diamond studs and blond hair with brown roots. She thought she was talking about The Joker, but she was just creating some fictional character in her mind. A fake image of that mad man. Why in gods name was he lab partners with her? What had he done? Besides save The Batman's life! "And even though Harley Quinn is like, his g f, I'm sure I could fix that." Frankie let out a dry sob. "Mr. Anderson, is there a problem?" Frankie looked up. "No Mrs. Williams." He said sadly. She wouldn't help him if there was. Frankie turned back to Stacy. "You know, I bet he would like me! I mean, we have _so_ much in common. I'm rich, so is he. I wear makeup so does he. I care about…stuff. So does he!" She finished happily. Frankie wanted to rip her head off. "Oh, and don't forget you both dye your hair!" He said sarcastically. Stacy scowled. "I'll have you know my roots are naturally dark." She said scathingly. Frankie rolled his eyes. He hoped she did meet Joker one day. So he could tare her apart. Then, Frankie wouldn't have to. The bell rang. _THANK GOD!_ Frankie ran out of the room, leaving his things. He couldn't stand it, being at school without Benji in science with him. They used to mess with Stacy sooo much. Like the live frog. When they had to dissect frogs, Benji came to school with a live one, and when Stacy tried to cut it open, it ribbited and hopped off of the desk. She was scared so badly. _Aww. Good times. _Frankie shook his head smiling. Without really paying attention to where he was going, Frankie walked out the front doors of the school, instead of going to eighth period. It was getting chilly out. Winter was in the air. Someone in a black sweat shirt with the hood over their head was leaning against the fence. Frankie passed by them, unable to see their face. He walked several blocks, and looked over his shoulder. The person in the black hood was following him. He crossed the street. So did the stranger. Frankie panicked, and ran to the nearest alley. The person pursued him. Frankie turned a corner and hit a dead end. _FUCK! _His mind screamed. He was cornered. Trapped, like an animal. "Listen, I don't have any money on me." Frankie fumbled. The person let out a laugh and pulled their hood down. Frankie gasped. The person's face was slightly scarred. "Relax, Frankie. I don't want your money." The woman said. She took a step towards him. "What do y-" Frankie was cut off. "The Joker's a bad person, and currently, Holly is the only person he cares about." Frankie looked stunned. "No he doesn't." He said defiantly. The woman laughed lightly. "Oh, Frankie, you're so naive." Frankie said nothing. "Joker murders the innocent. He corrupts the weak. He has corrupted poor Holly's mind." Frankie cut in, "No! You murdered Benji!" The woman stepped closer. "That was because Joker corrupted him too, Frankie, you've gotta believe me! _ I_ was the victim." Frankie raised an eye brow. "So are you saying you like the Joker?" She asked. He thought back to Harvey's mother. To the Batman saving his life from muggers year before. He spluttered in anger. "Of course I hate Joker I want to see him dead!" "Well we need to hit him where it hurts. Where it'll leave a mark." Frankie stared into Roxanne's face. "What do you want?" He asked fearfully. "Revenge." 

Joker came back to Holly's room several minutes later, carrying a plate of food. Holly ravenously ate; she was starving! The grapes were crisp, and the tilapia was fresh. It compensated for the shitty hospital food she had eaten before. "Stay in bed." Joker commanded. "Daddy has a few errands to run."

Now Holly lay in bed, board to tears. Joker had left her three hours ago. Did he expect her to be sleeping? Because she had given up on that one hour ago. This sucked. Balls. Holly touched her queasy stomach. Something weird was in that dinner. She had never had this bad of a stomach ache before (besides cramps from her monthly gift). The room was pitch black, and the storm raged on outside. CRACK! A lightning bolt crashed through the sky, momentarily illuminating the room. Holly screamed. The sinister smiling face of a clown standing in the corner of her room was visible only for a moment. Back to darkness. She clutched the comforters to her chest tightly. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Another CRACK! Holly almost peed herself in fright. The clown man had moved several feet closer to Holly's bed. If he reached out a hand, he would be able to touch her face. And he did. With the next CRACK!, Holly was nose to nose with the man. She screamed and screamed as he clawed the side of her face. Flesh peeled away from her cheek. WHO THE HELL WAS THIS? The door to the room flew open and the lights were switched on. Joker was standing with a hand gun in his…hand. He looked around the room wildly. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Holly looked to her side. The clown man was gone. Joker swiftly moved to her bedside. He stared at her cheek. "What's happened to your face?" He asked angrily. Holly felt it. One of her cheeks was raw and wet feeling. Blood. She sure lost a lot of that at this house. Joker snatched her hand and inspected it. "You did this to yourself." He stated. Holly was disbelieving. "No, I swear! The lighting cracked, and I saw a man dressed as a clown! He clawed my face! He-" She stopped talking as Joker shoved her hand under her nose. Blood and _flesh!_ Was under her nails. Holly didn't know what to say. "Why did you do this?" Joker demanded. Holly shook her head. "I didn't! A man" WHAM. Joker struck her in the face. Right on her bleeding cheek. Holly fell back to the pillow on her bed. Every fiber of her being was telling her to stay down, and quail like a child before Joker, but Holly didn't. She forced herself up, and looked icily into Joker's laughing eyes. "I did nothing wrong, and if you're so worried about me being afraid of you, why do you hit me?" Joker grinned broadly. "Oh dolly dolly Holly dolly molly, the world's folly, and my heart's trolley." He said, not making sense at all to any normal person. But Holly caught some of it. "I now know that you will never fear me, no matter how badly I abuse you or how many times I hit you!" Holly restrained herself from hitting him. "But bear in mind I won't put up with you like _others_ have." She emphasized the second to last word, thinking of Harley. Joker's grin widened. "Oh, but you have put up with it! You just did!" Holly considered it. Should she play her own game? Or go along with Joker's this time…she decided to go with Joker's. Holly raised a hand and slapped Joker hard on the cheek. Joker toppled off the bed. A second later he popped up, howling with laughter. "A little fight in ya, I like that." He pulled out his knife and stared menacingly at Holly. She grabbed her stomach. "Can you not talk so loudly?" She moaned. Her stomach was killing her now! And she felt a migraine coming on. Joker stopped laughing and looked at Holly's stomach, surprised. Holly, startled by his facial expression (Joker rarely looked surprised) looked down at her stomach and found her wrists were yellow and swollen. Joker shot up and searched her room. Holly had never seen Joker act this way before. He went bezerk, slashing the curtains and throwing the closet door off of its hinges. When he finally stopped, panting in the center of the now ransacked room, Holly gingerly asked, "What is going on?" Joker jumped at the sound of her voice. "Someone has given you one of Doctor Crane's infamous solutions. It's why you saw the man before." Just then Harley ran into the room. "Puddin! What did you do to this place?" She asked sounding scandalized. "Renovated it." Joker muttered. Holly giggled and Harley glared at her. "Now Harley, I need you to do Joker a little favor." Joker leaned his forehead against hers. Harley seemed to melt into his arms. "Anythin for ya Mistah Jay." She said breathlessly. "I want you to find the person who prepared Holly's dinner, and I want you to bring them to me." Joker released her. Harley skipped out of the room, happy as a jay bird.

"That will keep her busy…" Joker muttered again and began to pace the room, thinking deeply. Holly opened her mouth to ask him something, but before she could utter a sound, she fainted.

Frankie sat on the swing, next to Roxanne. They were at the park. The park where Benji was killed. "But Holly's not gonna be hurt by the poison, right? It was just to get to the Joker?" He asked nervously. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Sure, what ever helps you sleep at night." She said. Roxanne pumped her legs energetically, and the swing began to gain height. Frankie frowned. "But you said we were just trying to take down the Joker, you said Holly would be ok." The girl laughed evilly. "I told you she'd live. And she will." Frankie was very alarmed now. "NO! I only gave that man the poison because we were trying to bring the Joker down. Because he's a horrible murderer! I don't want to hurt my friend too." Roxanne came to a complete stop and she glared at Frankie. "We are destroying Joker, but we need to use Holly in the process. You knew that before I told you the plan. Don't try to play innocent. And she's NOT your friend any more. I am." Frankie stood up, shaking his head. "No, Holly's my friend, and so is Scottie. And I won't hurt either of them." Roxanne cackled. "Do you really think they'll take you back after what you've done to Holly?" She spat. Frankie didn't say anything. "Listen, Frankers." Roxanne said kindly. "I know how you are feeling, but this is for the greater good! Now listen to me." She stood up and held his shoulders. "We're in this together. Just think of the service we will be doing for Gothum. Joker is the number one crime causer on these streets." Frankie nodded. She was right after all. "We can save innocent lives! But I need to know that you're in this for real with me." He nodded again. "And that you will go along with anything and everything I tell you to do, no matter how strange it sounds."

"I promise." Frankie said. Roxanne smiled at him. "Good. Now, go home, and I'll see you tomorrow." She watched him go. How _sweet_. Her own little stupid teddy bear. Frankie always was the weak one. He was in her control now. And she could do with him what she wanted.

Roxanne turned around and began walking. Not anywhere in particular. Just… walking. Everyone thought she was dead. But after several weeks of intensive care, Roxanne was painfully back on her feet. She still had bandages over her neck and stomach, but luckily, Holly didn't damage any main organs or cut any big blood vessels. Roxanne reached in her pocket and touched the small vile she was carrying, just to make sure it was still there. It was now half full. After breaking out of the hospital, Roxanne only had one person on her mind; Holly. That stupid bitch. Well, Roxanne would have her revenge. She was walking by an alley one day (fancy that an alley in Gothum) when she overheard a man whispering. "And he experiments on us with his fear liquid. Dr. Crane pours a little on us, and everything turns into a nightmare. I broke out, and I'm sellen this bottle I stole from him before I left." Intrigued, Roxanne walked in on a scraggly man in a ripped orange jumper talking to a mobster. The mob man was more on the scrawny side, but Roxanne could tell by his slicked back hair, Armani suit, and machine gun who this man's crowd was. "I'll take it for three hundred." She said. It was all the money she had on her. The men looked surprised. "Well that is too bad, young lady, because I just bought it." The mobster said smiling meanly. He pointed his gun at Roxanne. "Oh, ok." She said, sucking in her belly and flipping her hair. She slowly inched closer to the man with the gun. "Wow, you're like, really really strong looking. Does anyone ever tell you that?" Te man looked taken aback but pleased none the less. Before he could respond, Roxanne pulled out her new knife and shoved it in the man's throat. He dropped to the floor and blood oozed from his neck. Roxanne ignored him, took the bottle from the stunned dealer's hand, and ran.

Roxanne grinned. And who better to use it on then Holly? The girl that ruined her. But Holly would just be hallucinating for a couple of hours with the amount Frankie gave one of Joker's men. No matter how loyal you think your workers are, never underestimate the power of a good bribe. But Roxanne didn't want to just mess with Holly's head. She wanted her to drive her insane. And she would. _Hahahaha. Pay back's a bitch._

Scottie was concerned. It had been one week and Holly was still off with Joker (he assumed) and Frankie was no where these days. He wasn't in his classes, but he wasn't ditching them either. So if he wasn't coming to school, why was he leaving Scottie? Life had been hell for him this week. He had never had to sit alone at lunch before. And on Tuesday, he experienced it for the first time. _Lonely. Awkward. Sad. Pathetic._ Were the words that came to mind. Everyone ignored him, yet he knew they were whispering about him at their tables. But on Wednesday, a group of girls came to sit with him. A _popular_ group of girls. They were all pretty hot he might add. Not the kind of hot Holly was though. She was a different type. These girls were just teases and made you wanna get in there pants. But Holly was actually pretty, without makeup. _And _she had a smoken body. That was a nice plus. So back to these little fuckers. Bridget Joanne's group. All seven of them came up giggling and Bridget said, "Can we sit here?" Scottie thought they had just come to torment his loneliness, so he just glared at them. They giggled some more and sat down. "So hot when he's angry." He heard a girl whisper. _Okay, this was starting to piss him off._ "What the hell do you want?" He asked moodily. They giggled _again._ "Ooh hostilities! We just wanted to sit with you Scottie gosh!" Bridget said playfully. She seemed to speak for them all. "And Sarah here was wondering," A girl said leaning closer to Scottie. He noticed how she purposely flashed him her cleavage. "If you've ever had a seven some." The burst into mad fits of giggles. Scottie's attitude changed. So the perfect girls liked bad a bad ass, huh? And they were making sex jokes? This would be interesting…

Holly's head was screaming. Sick images of bodies and bugs with way to many legs crawled into Holly's mind while she slept. She was in a comma. She had to be. Because she couldn't wake up. No matter how hard Holly tried to fight this sleep, she could not wake up. Benji's bloody corps was being eaten by crows. "No!" She ran over to him and tried to shew the birds away, but they didn't leave. Instead, one of them flew away from the body and landed on Holly's shoulder. It jabbed at her ear. Holly cried on horror. Another crow landed on her. Then another. Then another. She was being eaten alive. Holly fell to the earth but it became a spider web, and a giant black widow was spinning her in thread. This must be what hell was like, because this was pure torture.

Joker watched as Holly thrashed in her sleep. Dr. Crane's poison was causing her to hallucinate. Joker remembered the first time he had gotten a dose of it. To Crane's disappointment Joker merely laughed when he saw the horrors. Because that was the way he normally saw the world. Well, only after the incident. Holly cried out. "No, make it stop. Please! No! Not him…not him, please!" Joker sat on her bed and scooped Holly into his arms. He ignored her flailing limbs and held her close. "Sshhsshhsshh dolly. Daddy's here." He cooed. Holly quieted, and she stopped moving. She snuggled up to his warm body. Joker leaned down and kissed the top of her head. His Holly…

Holly woke up in the arms of the Joker. He was cradling her upper torso in his lap. Her face was partially stuck to the thigh of his purple suit pants, due to a large amount of drooling from the night before. Holly unstuck her face, and sat up slowly. Joker was leaning against a pile of pillows, his sockets moving rapidly behind their eyelids. She smiled. Sometime in the night, her sick dreams had changed. The blood and bodies were still there, but somehow, Holly found herself able to coop with the sights. Most people would have been driven mad by it, but Holly had a hunch the reason her dreams became less violent was because of the man in front of her. The man she had come to love. Everything from his sick twisted mind to his hair rising laugh. Holly loved him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Joker's eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily at her. "Have a good nap?" He stretched. Holly grimaced. "I've had better." She wondered what it would be like to kiss him on the lips. Joker closed his eyes again and his lips parted slightly, as he fell back to sleep. Holly didn't really think about it, she just did it. Because if there was one thing she learned from Joker, it was that you didn't waste time thinking things out. You just did something drastic and sat back to watch the results.

Holly crawled a little closer to Joker until they were inches apart. She tilted her head to the side and parted her lips several centimeters, and closed the gap between them. NOW Joker woke up startled. When Holly pulled away, it was to find his eyes wide with surprise and comprehension. "Hahahaha!" She laughed, jumped off the bed, and padded out of the room. Kissing that clown was like a small piece of heaven. He tasted like boy… *grin* "Not so fast!" A voice yelled from the room. A crashing noise was heard, followed by some swearing. Holly laughed some more and waited for Joker to come out of the room. When he caught sight of her, Holly screamed childishly and scampered away. Something wrapped around her ankle. Holly crashed to the floor, and fell painfully on her still injured arm. Joker laughed as he straddled Holly. But this was a real laugh. A genuine laugh. It was deep and sounded under used. Holly's eyes were watering from the pain in her arm, but she ignored it. Joker's makeup was smeared on his face, and his hair was ruffled. But, of course, this just made him hotter. "You didn't think you could get away with that little lady, did you?" He squealed. Holly grinned. He knelt his head down and kissed her full on the mouth. When they broke apart, Holly felt her cheeks going red. _Damn it!_ They were like oversensitive sensors. What ever she felt, you could tell by her cheek color. "Dolly, I don't know what you've done to me, but it's unforgivable."

Jonathon ran down the hallway and didn't see Holly or Joker in time. Right before he hit them, he quickly jumped. "WOAH!" He yelled as he just barley landed on his feet. Joker turned around and glared at him. Jon saw Holly under his body. _Wow…awkward timing…_ "I'm busy, Jonathon." He said angrily. "Jonny hand cock?" Holly sat in a half sit up. Her hair was all over the place but she still looked beautiful…in his opinion. "urm…we have a problem in the plan." Jon began. Joker's face changed into one of dark rage. "What?" He asked dangerously. "Well, Bruce called and said he wanted to have lunch with me, I mean Holly, right?" Joker stood up from Holly and stood menacingly over Jonathon. "And I told you not to schedule anything until next week. Because we need some more supplies first." Jon gulped and nodded his head. "Yeah, but see, the thing is, he wasn't free at all next week…or the week after." Joker seemed to swell with anger. "But Boss, I didn't think you would want to wait that long, so…so…" Joker jumped up and down furiously. "SO YOU MADE A LUNCH DATE WITH BRUCE WAYN FOR A DAY I SPECIFICLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT ON!" John flinched. "Uh…" Joker folded his arms and looked impatiently at Jon. "Yes?" Joker shoved his hand in a suit pocket and pulled out a yellow ball, which he began squeezing. _A stress ball? _"Oh Jonny, Jonny, Jonny. You should consider yourself VERY lucky that I have this stress ball with me right now." Joker said. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Holly. "You see what I have to put up with? And people think _I'm_ unreasonable!" Holly smiled at him sadly. PUFF! The stress ball popped and white powder covered Joker. He closed his eyes, as if praying for patients. "If Holly wasn't here, Jonny cakes, that would have been your head." He said calmly. Jon looked at Holly a little resentfully. She shrugged. "Go." He commanded. "But what should we-" Jon began. "GO!" Joker screamed. Jonathon took off down the hall and didn't slow down.

Holly got up and walked over to Joker. He was leaning against a wall now, with his brow furrowed and one hand on his forehead. She touched his arm. Joker slowly opened one eye to look at her. "I don't know what's going on, but I think I can help you a little." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her, to the rec room. When they got there, Holly yelled at the two closest men. They were both balding, fat, and looked like twins. "Hey! You two!" She shouted. The men looked up at her lazily. "Get me some paint and paint brushes." When they didn't move, she added, "NOW." They looked at each other and seemed to decide to just do it. When they left the room, Holly sat Joker down on the couch. It was like he was a patient on the verge of a collapse. He had been silent the entire time, and that worried Holly. She knew that normally, he would have killed at least two people right now, but she was trying to show him another way to deal with his anger. When the twins returned carrying three buckets of paint and five paint brushes, Holly took them, and kicked everyone out of the room. No one argued of course, she was with Joker, but they muttered murderously as they left.

Holly brought the paint cans over to where Joker was sitting, and forced one of them open. It was neon green. She dipped two paint brushes in the can and handed one to Joker. He looked thoroughly confused now. Holly walked over to a blank white wall, and made a throwing motion with her paint brush. Thick globs of paint flew off the ends of the brush and splattered on the wall and on Holly. She laughed, then motioned for Joker to join her. He stood up, looking unsure of himself. Then, suddenly, he slashed at the wall. A long streak of red paint was left behind. He smiled, then reached for more paint.


	16. Chapter 16

After forty minutes, they had completely covered one wall (and most of themselves) with green and red paint. Joker was heaving with exhaustion; he really took out his anger on the wall. Jonathon walked into the room and froze. "What the fuck?" Holly's heart beat faster. This was the test to see if it actually worked. Joker smiled. "Jonny boy!" He cried. John looked nervous. "I don't know how you convinced Bruce that Holly was alright, but you did it!" John raised an eyebrow. "So, what about the whole date time thing?" He asked. "If you want to I've I suggest you never fail me again." He muttered darkly. "And now that I think about it, we can just use Harley as the other hostage!" Holly didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but she was full of happy butterflies none the less. Joker had found a creative outlet! And it didn't include killing! And _she_ had shown him this. _Wait!_ She thought. _Convinced Bruce I was ok? What? _"I hate to leave you, dolly, but daddy has some work he needs to take care of now." Joker said sweetly. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room, leaving her with Jonathon. "So…" He said awkwardly. "What exactly is this big plan?" Holly asked sharply. Jon sighed. "I don't think I can tell you everything, but I'll tell you this: I called Bruce Wayne and pretended to be you." Holly interrupted him. "Hahaha! And he believed you?" She asked incredulously. Jonathon looked insulted. "Yes, he did!" Holly giggled. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Jonny, gosh!" Jon rolled his eyes. _"Anyway._ I said like, that I was ok, and that I had been taken by Joker's men, but they just beat me up and like, left me in an abandoned field house… oh yeah! And I said I got a private doctor to come over and look after me, and then he asked if he could visit me-"

"GOD DAMN JONATHON SKIP TO THE IMPORTANT PART!"

"Ok ok, god. Then he asked about lunch and he said he was only free tomorrow, because he was on the verge of breaking a business deal, and now you're having lunch with Bruce Wayne tomorrow at one, in The Red Dragon." He finished quickly. Holly's mouth fell open. She was just more confused. "Wait, why are we going to such an expensive restaurant?" She asked. Jon smiled. "Because Bruce Wayne has a thing for you, Holls." Holly snickered at that. Jon walked past her and whispered, "And he's not the only one."

Bruce looked through his closet, unable to pick out an outfit for tomorrows occasion. He would be having lunch with Ginger. For some reason, she sounded like she was laughing the entire phone conversation. But anyway, she was alright, and that was what mattered. After he spoke with Igor, Bruce searched seven more abandoned ware houses before he was forced to give up the search for Ginger. Gothum sure did have a lot of them. Apparently, according to Ginger, Joker's men found her in the bushes, kidnapped her, beat her up, and left her alone in a ware house. Now something about that story was definitely wrong, but the whole thing was just to bizarre for Bruce to realize what it was. _Not the one with the pink tie, it looks to pretentious._ He narrowed it down to two suits; a black suit with a red shirt and black tie, and a white suit with a red shirt and white tie. He held the white one up to his body and looked in the mirror. "Now that suit would be rather charming, master Bruce, if you were, say, going to a club to pick up some women." Alfred stood in the doorway, carrying a pile of freshly laundered towels. "Oh come on, Alfred. It's not that bad." Bruce smiled. Alfred set the towels down on a table and walked over to Bruce. "It screams male harlot sir." Bruce chuckled. "Now the black one, much better." Alfred said appraisingly. "Then black it is." Bruce said. Alfred grabbed the towels and walked out of the room. "Thanks for the advice Fred!" "Just doing my job, Master Wayne." Alfred called form down the hall. Good old Al. He had taken care of Bruce since he was a boy, and was like a father to him. Now, back to what to wear; black or red?

Scottie walked into the lunch room, alone. He found his regular table, and sat down moodily. Now for sure he was gonna kill Frankie next time he saw him. Frankie hadn't gone to school this entire week! And he wasn't returning Scottie's phone calls or emails. _What a bitch._ He thought, angrily putting his feet up on the table and rocking back in his chair. *Giggle giggle. _Not again!_ Scottie prayed it wasn't the seven stalkers (great name he thought up, eh?). As if on cue, seven girls walked out in a single file line and took the empty seats at the table. Scottie groaned. They hadn't given him a peaceful moment all week! But Scottie kinda didn't mind it so much…at all. They were all amusing, and he was flattered that they wanted him. Well, he assumed they wanted him, otherwise why would they follow him everywhere he went? And why would they keep making sex jokes? Anyways…

"So, Scottie, Beth thought of a nick name for you." The one talking to him was Miranda, and Beth was the hot brunet across from him. God it was hard to keep track of there names. Beth spoke. "Scottie the hottie!" All of them burst into fits of giggles. Scottie smiled half heartedly. They kinda intimidated him. "So, hottie, prom's next week." Stacy was talking now. Scottie raised an eyebrow. "Why is prom in the middle of the year?" He asked. Lucy whinnied. "I know, it's sooo annoying, but at least we have a prom! We're like, one of the only schools in Gothum that do." Gina flashed Scottie an alluring smile. Oh yeah, he so knew almost all of there names. DAMN he was on a role today! "So which one of us are you gonna take, Scottie boo?" She asked childishly. "I have an idea!" Back to Stacy. "How about you take ALL of us!" More giggles. "Sure?" Scottie said. Giggles. "Okay, well we gotta go eat, but we'll see you at prom, hottie!" They were like a ship that sailed away on a sea of giggles. Scottie shook his head. He rarely did any of the talking around those girls. It was like they were talking to a wall. _All well._ Scottie thought. He had wanted to ask Holly to prom, but since she was with Joker… _Prom night should prove to be…interesting._

Igor looked out over the vast expanse of the canal. The water sloshed grotesquely against the sides of the bridge he was standing on. It was night. And no one was out. Or at least, no one was being seen or heard. "Sia aspettano." He muttered. The men behind him shuffled nervously, holding their guns at the ready. "Are those really necessary?" A deep gruff voice said from the shadows. Igor jumped as he saw the Batman emerge. _How long had he been there?_ "It is if I say it is." Igor replied stiffly. Batman nodded. "Fare enough." Igor looked at him critically. _This was who the mob feared most? A man dressed in a Halloween costume?_ But he did not try to challenge the bat. Igor never was one to underestimate situations. "Let's just get this over with, Mr. Bat." He said. Batman nodded again. It was pissing Igor off. He didn't really know why though. Something in this man's air was cocky. "I'm not positive about this, but we think Joker will be at Gothum Organized Township High school next week at the prom." Igor frowned. "And why would he be there?" Batman shrugged. "It's something he would do." Igor didn't question him further. "I want payment before." Batman stood up straighter. "You'll get your money when the job is done." Igor chuckled. "No, no, Mr. Bat. This is not how I work. I want to be paid before." Batman did nothing. "Don't worry; I swear on my dead uncle I _will_ kill the Joker." That seemed to convince the bat. He reached in a hidden pocket and pulled out a brown envelope. He tossed it to Igor, who caught it. "It's all there." He said. Igor opened the envelope and pulled out a huge wad of cash. He counted it. It was all there. "Now, how would you like me to kill him?" No response. Igor looked back up, to see the place Batman was standing was now empty. _All right, sniper it is._

Holly paced her room slowly. Oh yep, she had gotten her own room at Joker's hide out. It was the one she had been stabbed in. They figured that since her blood stained the comforter sheets, it was like she marked the room as her own. Jonathon burst into the room, his arms full of cloth. "Finally!" Holly said. "Well sorry! I forgot what size you were, and all of the cloths were kinda on the granny side, so it was hard to find a good outfit." Holly giggled. Jon had gone shopping to find her an outfit to wear today for her lunch date with Bruce Wayne. Holly still wasn't completely sure of what the plan was. "Ok, ok. Try this one on." He handed her a turquoise dress. "And did you get me my underwear and bra?" She demanded. Well, hey! If Holly was gonna be staying at Joker's place, she would need some fresh cloths! Jonny grinned. "Here you go." He threw a plastic bag on the bed. Holly grabbed it and ran into the bathroom. She changed into them and she found herself wearing… lace. Purple silk draped in frilly black lace.

Holly walked out of the bathroom. Jonny gagged when he saw her and Dave (who had chosen to appear at that precise moment) dropped the mug he was carrying. Holly put her hands on her hips and said, "Jon, this is sooo the last time I ask you to go shopping for me!" She was half angry, half amused. Joker poked his head into the room. "I just wanted to go over the pla-" He stopped short, staring at Holly's body. She glared at the men. "Am I missing something?" Joker asked. He stepped into the room. "I was just getting the dress. Should I be charging you all for this show?" Holly spat. She walked over to the bed to grab the outfit, when Dave suddenly knocked it to the ground. Holly was pissed. So he wanted her to bend down and get it? "Bastard." She said darkly. She had to walk around to the other side of the bed and pick up her dress. When she passed the spot where all the males were standing, someone reached out and slapped her ass. Holly whirled around and saw Dave laughing with his hand still outstretched. Holly was about to pounce on him, but before she could, Joker was pinning Dave to the wall by the throat and punching him in the stomach with the other hand. "THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, HUH?" He screamed. Dave spat up blood. Joker let him fall to the ground, and began to kick him. "DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" Joker turned back to Holly. Dave didn't get up. "Leave." He told Jonathon. Jon nodded and bent down. Grabbing Dave's ankles, he pulled him out of the room and closed the door. Holly couldn't quite tell if Joker was mad or not. She felt a little honored that he would defend her honor like that. "Thank you." She said. Joker tilted his head to the side and looked at her strangely. Pause. "No one's ever said that to me." He said quietly. Holly did not know what to say. I mean, who would say thank you to a murdering machine? So she crossed the distance between them and hugged him. Joker just stood. Holly stayed there, hugging him. _Strange. I never thought of him as the huggable type, but this is kinda…nice._ A minute passed. Then two. Something hard hit her leg. After a good three minutes, Holly pulled away from Joker and realized that she was in her underwear still. Joker stood stiffly in the middle of the room. She went to the bed and pulled an off white dress over her head.

The dress fit, but it was a little tight in the bust area. *sigh. Holly turned back around to find Joker standing where she left him. He was looking at the floor. His makeup looked fresh, and his hair was…clean! _Wow, what up with that?_ "Joker?" She asked cautiously. Joker looked up and smiled. "Come on Holly, you don't want to be late for your date." He extended an elbow to Holly, and she took it unsure. Could a hug make that much of an impact? As they both tried to fit through the door way, Holly ran smack into the wall. Joker dropped her arm and bent over with laughter. _Maybe not. _"I have one question." Holly asked as they made there way down the stairs together. "And what egg-zac-at-ly is that, doll face?" Joker jumped the last five stairs. "Why?" She said simply. Joker waited for Holly at the foot of the stairs. "Why what?" He asked. "Why me?" She reached the bottom and walked into the parking garage. "I'm still not sure what you me-"

"I mean why did you choose to let me live? And let me stay here?" Joker frowned. They walked to the car. Holly thought he wasn't going to answer her question, but then he said, "You amuse me, Dolly. And you forever will." He got into the drivers seat. _Fair enough._ Holly thought.

Joker started the engine of the car. With one thing on his mind: Holly. This strange girl, who wouldn't leave him alone. This person of undeniable beauty, who showed kindness towards _him._ Why? Why, oh why oh why was he unable to kill her_? Oh but you know the answer sporto, you just don't want to admit it. I don't know anything! Uh hu…sure. Shut up already. Nope. Never will. And why not? Because then we'd be sane. And we can't let that happen._ Joker grumbled. _Oh don't give me that angry growl that you love so much! Oh know what else you love? What? HOLLY JOY PAINE!_ Joker punched a button on the dashboard. Music came on. He turned up the volume. _Oh no, so not that easy! You can try but you'll never drown me out buddy! So why do you care for her so much, huh? I don't. Oh yeah, so you weren't feeling horrible and guilty after you almost killed her? No! Well, yes, but- but nothing! You love Holly! Don't deny it! _ Joker turned up the volume all the way. 'Love Me Dead' by Ludo. _YOU LOVE HOLLY JOY PAIN! YOU LOVE HER! YOU DO! YOU LOVE!_ "HOLLY!" Joker screamed. He was racing down the street. "Uhm… yeah?" She called form the back. "Wha?" Joker asked confused. "I'm not talking to you!" He bent over the steering wheel. Damn voice. The song on the radio was kinda catchy…

"You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic psycho, filthy creature  
Finger-bangin' my heart  
You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!" Joker grimaced. How did Holly view him? Like this? Like a monster?...like a human?

"She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!"

"Boss?" Jonathon called from the back of the van. "What?" Joker snapped. "You passed the restaurant." Joker slammed on the breaks and felt something hit the back of his seat. He turned around and saw Holly sitting on the floor of the van, rubbing her head. "Surprise!" She said meekly, staring up at him. Joker cackled. This was why he loved her. _WOOOW I TOLD YOU SO! Shut the fuck up! YOU LOVE HER! YOU SO JUST SAID IT! WE ALL HEARD YOU!_ Joker gritted his teeth and spoke in a restrained voice. "So here's the plan everyone: there is no plan! HAHAHAHAHA!" Holly shrugged from the floor. "Pretty original." She said. "Holly! I want you to just go in there and be your sweetest!" She gave him a wide grin. "Now go get 'em!"

Holly walked into the red walled restaurant and had to hold in a gasp. The room was breath taking. The floor was glass except for a red carpet that ran down the hallway and in between tables. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and two violinists, a cellist, and a pianist were serenading the diners. Holly suddenly felt underdressed. "Ginger!" A voice said enthusiastically. Holly turned around and saw Bruce walking to her. He held out a hand, and Holly took it. "Bruce this place is amazing!" She didn't even flinch when he kissed her hand; Holly was to busy examining a near by vase full of diamonds to care. "Good." He smiled at her. "Shall we?" Holly nodded and let him lead her to their table. When they placed their order, Bruce turned to Holly, concerned. "Listen Ginger. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I should have never left you in the first place. It's all my fault Joker's men got you." This tore Holly's heart. He actually believed it was his fault? What a sweetie. "No, Bruce. That's very kind of you, but I ashore you, none of it was your responsibility." Bruce shook his head. "I should have believed you when you said people in the hospital were trying to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" Holly looked deep into his eyes. "Of course Bruce." She said firmly. It was a shame. He really was a good person. So why was Joker after him? "So what exactly happened? I'm still not sure-" Holly's heart beat faster. It always did when she lied. "I don't want to talk about it now Bruce. I don't want to spoil the evening." He nodded understandingly. "I just want to make ure you're not in any sort of trouble with the wrong people now. I mean, why were they even after you?" Holly thought fast. Why…why? I defended an old woman they were harassing last week on the street, and I guess I hadn't realized who they were." She invented. Bruce shook his head and frowned. "No one deserved that. Especially not you." Holly allowed Bruce to briefly reach across the table and squeeze her hand consolingly. He then took a sip of water. "So, earlier on the phone you said you were about to make a big business deal." She said conversationally. Bruce gulped down the water in his mouth and hastened to answer her. A little too quickly, perhaps, because he spluttered, "Yes I- *gasps for air*- am working on sponsoring a commercial advertisement for Mitsubishi cars."

They talked about random topics from there. Holly liked it. It made her feel normal. _Well, since when have I ever felt normal?_ She asked, reminding herself of high school. _And who wants to be normal? What is the definition of normal? If everyone is abnormal, then that becomes the normal. Oh god…poor Frankie and Scottie, alone in the lunch room as I think…_ "And I never ate pudding again." Bruce finished. "Wow, moving." Holly said, only pretending to listen. Bruce laughed. A waiter in a white apron came up with a tray of food. After unloading Bruce's steak and Holly's lobster tail, the man bowed his way off. Holly grinned to herself happily. It had been a LONG time since she had good food. Sure, Joker had a 'cook', but that was just one of his men microwaving Stouffer's macaroni and cheese and putting it on a paper plate. Which brought Holly back to the time she was given poison…two nights ago. Man. What was that all about? She had completely forgotten about it. Had Joker? She would ask later after- "Ginger, there's something else I want to say, before we start." Holly sadly put down her fork of lobster, that had been halfway into her mouth already. _Torture._ "I'm all yours." She said brightly. Bruce leaned forward. "Ginger, I know we've only seen each other three times," _Wow really? And we're already in this fancy restaurant? I hope he knows he's not getting in my pants... _"But I really like you." _Swear to god Bruce if you're proposing I'll- _"You're smart, funny, and beautiful." Holly continued to smile kindly at Bruce, but in her head, she rolled her eyes. Did he expect her to melt now? Mr. Wayne was a nice guy, and she was flattered, but he was too nieve. "And I was thinking." BANG! A gun shot fired. Everyone ducked, and Holly only just remembered she wasn't supposed to know what was going on. "Ooahh!" She said, a little bit later than everyone else. "HEELOOOO TO MY DAMES AND DAMNED! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Holly recognized that laugh anywhere. It sent shivers down her back, but not ones of fear…more like pleasure… Joker marched into the room, a knife in his hand. Jon and Dave stood behind him carrying guns, each masked. Several other clown men stood by the door, making sure no one got out. "Where is Bruce Wayne?" Joker called. He sat in a booth and slid as close as he could next to an old man. Joker gave him a look of mockery and concern. "Have ya seen my buddy Bruce lately?" He put his hands in his lap innocently. "See, I gotta little problem." The old man looked terrified. "I'll take that as a no." Joker got up cackling. Holly looked across the table but Bruce had vanished. _Coward._ She thought. Or maybe he went to get the police? She somehow couldn't see him leaving her to die. "Why hello there precious." Joker cooed to a girl. She looked no older then fourteen, and was shaking in horror. "What, don't like clowns?" Joker asked. She began to cry. "Gees! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" Holly had no idea where he was going with this, and had a feeling he didn't either. A sudden happy thought came to Holly. Lobster! She could just nibble at it until her role came up. It looked so delicious and heavenly. She picked up her fork, and put a piece in her mouth. Oh god that was good. All lemony and buttery. Without realizing it, Holly made a yummy noise. "Mmmm!" She squealed. Joker turned to her, and his eyes lit up. "Why hellooo b.e.!" He cried in delight. Holly frowned at him, shook her head, and looked back down at her food, trying to signal him. _No, come on! Just give me like, two more minutes with this plate! It's my new love! It's a part of me! I need it! _His grin widened. He wasn't gonna let her have it. So Holly took the biggest spoonful of mashed potatoes she could, shoved it into her mouth, and stood up. "Uh… oh no! It's the Joker! Ahhh!" But of course, with her mouth full, all anyone could make out was "Uoo meee rr mMMMmmm!" Joker threw his head back and laughed. "Let's put a smile on that face!" He jumped to Holly's side and grabbed her elbow. "Let her go." Batman popped out of no where. Now how the hell did he just appear in a nice restaurant, dressed in a full body costume? Holly wondered how awkward it would be to take the elevator up here with Batman in it. The thought made her choke with laughter. Holly swallowed a large amount of food and felt her esophagus expand dramatically. "Ouch!" She said quietly. Joker threw her a smile and pulled her against him roughly. His purple suit coat was ruff against her skin, but Holly liked it. He smelled of leather and gun powder. She could hear his breathing. "Now listen, bird boy!" Joker mocked. "I can't give you all the attention every day! If I knew you'd be so demanding I never would have said yes in the first place!" Batman flexed his hands. "Uh uh uh!" Joker smiled. "Now all, I want, is to talk to Bruce Wayne." He began backing up. Holly had no choice but to move with him. His body was warm next to hers. "Is Brucey here?" Joker called. "BRUCEY! COME OUT AND PLAY!" No one moved. _Where was Bruce?_ Holly wondered. They reached the glass window. Joker snapped his knee back forcefully, shattering the glass. People screamed again. Batman took a step forward. "Do you trust me?" Joker whispered giggling slightly. "Yes." Holly breathed. Batman took another step. "No no, Bruce." Joker said. He jumped off the fifty foot building, clutching Holly to his stomach the entire time.

The wind ripped through Joker's hair and cloths as they fell in what seemed to be slow motion. He never felt so alive. Holly wasn't screaming. As the wind ripped past them, making it almost impossible to breath, Holly somehow turned in his arms so her body was facing him. Her eyes were open but tears were falling thick and fast as the wind assaulted them. Adrenalin pulsed through Joker's veins. Suddenly, her lips pressed against his. They were full of longing and passion. And Joker kissed back. Their mouths slid open and the kiss depend dramatically. Joker felt his spirits lift at the thought of Batman staring down, seeing his 'girlfriend' make out with his sworn enemy. Holly responded just as fiercely. This was excitement. This was living on the edge. This was bliss. And with a sharp tug from his waist, there was no more. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Only One Laughing

Holly was torn apart from Joker's body. She couldn't scream; there was no time. She wriggled her arms but found they were bound to her side tightly. Someone was breathing heavily in her ear. _Batman._ He had jumped out after Holly, pulled her apart from Joker, and was now free falling holding her to him. Adrenalin pulsed through Holly, making her want to move. One of the bat's arms left her side and she felt him propel himself to the left.

Bruce hugged Ginger tightly. He had to save her. He could not let her die. Bruce was always rational when he was in super hero mode; he analyzed who had a better chance of surviving, a child or young man. He calculated how much time he would have to disable the bombs. But for some reason, when he saw Joker take Ginger with him out of the window, all of Bruce's reasoning went out the door. Without thinking, he hurled himself out after them. And now, he was falling. But what now? _Fuck. _There was only one choice: try and break through a window. Bruce let go of Ginger with one arm and shoved his body to the left. Shielding her face with his free arm, Batman smashed through one of the large windows of the building next to him.

Holly screamed this time. Shattered glass pierced her whole body (excluding her face) as she flew through a window. Batman, still holding her, somersaulted and landed on his back. Holly was in SO much pain. She could not roll off of Batman. WAIT! Was it Bruce? Didn't Joker say his name before they fell? _Hmmm… Joker_. She thought contently. Batman/Bruce moved under her. PAIN! Holly groaned. "It's going to be ok." A gruff voice said. The bat moved out from under Holly as gently as he could, and picked her up bridle style. Everything seemed to go slightly fuzzier when she left the ground. Holly blinked. Her body was still adjusting to the current change in pressure. What had happened to Joker? She tried to rub her eye with her bandaged arm, but couldn't move it. She couldn't feel it. It was like it didn't exist. She tried to move her other limbs. Everything else worked fine. _Well this can't be good…_ THUMP THUMP THUMP. Holly didn't realize that Batman had carried her down four flights of stairs already. He was huffing by the fifth flight. Holly tried to ignore the pain in her arm. "You know, you should really do cardio at least once a week." She joked. Batman cracked a grin. "A sense of hummer during such a traumatic experience. I'm impressed." Sweat beaded his brow. "Now stay with me Ginger! Come on, keep your eyes open wide for me!" A cool breeze flowed over her face. "Hahaha." She giggled. "My name's Holly." Flashing lights illuminated the street. "She's lost a lot of blood, and is a little delusional." Holly felt herself being handed off onto a hard bed. Straps were fastened over her body. She was hoisted into the back of an ambulance. A medic was standing over her body examining her. "Hey! You're kinda cute. Hahaha." Holly didn't know why she was saying this. But she liked it. She felt kind of high, but the last time she smoked was with Benji… "There are some cuts all over her body, and a newly healed scar on her arm and leg." The man yelled to the driver. "Hehe, wanna know how I got these scars?" Holly asked. The man ignored her. "Possible head trama, though nothing major is visible there." Holly cackled. "Well you see, the world is a cruel, cruel place, and I'm just a little girl." Her eyesight was becoming blurrier. "Stats are going down!" "And I started out as just a ball of clay-" The last thing Holly remembered was the yelling of the man. "She's crashing! We gotta get some blood in her and she's low on potassium it looks like."

Frankie was twisting his hands in his lap nervously, looking over at the bed in the center of the room. _Holly._ She stirred in her sleep, muttering. "I love you." Frankie jumped at the sound of her voice. Oh, he had grown much more skittish over the past few weeks. Now all five of his senses were alert and buzzing, every minuet of the day…and night. Roxanne had seen to that. "They do not see what lies ahead when sun has faded and moon is dead." Now _that _was a weird thing to say in her sleep, Frankie thought. She would wake up soon. It was now, or never. Do it. Do it now! Roxanne's voice yelled in his head. Frankie fought back tears. All he ever heard was her now. He never thought he would, but Frankie actually missed the screaming music that used to occupy the silence in his brain. _Worthless, sniveling._ NO! He wasn't worthless. Frankie stood up and walked to Holly's bed side. She looked so peaceful when she slept. But no more. He had to fight back sobs now. He couldn't. HE COULDN'T. _She will never take you back, Frankie. Not after you poisoned her food. And once she finds out who did it, she will come after you. It's kill, or be killed. _Frankie grasped the scalpel in his pocket. All it would take is one slash across the neck. And he could do that. He could take the last breath from Holly's lips. _Do it_. His heart raced. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

The door to the hospital room flew open. "Visiting hours are over young man." A male nurse called into the room. Frankie took his hand out of his pocket and ran out of the room, face down looking at the floor. _Thank god. _

Holly woke up…in yet another hospital bed. But unlike all of the other beds, these sheets were gray. And hot. She threw the sheets off of her body, to find herself wearing only her new bra and underwear. _Hey! I can move again!_ A doctor entered the room, looking at a patients chart. "Hey, doctor! How long was I out?" Holly called. The man looked up and gave a small smile. "I suggest you cover up, or else you might catch a cold." He went over to the sink and washed his hands. When Holly said nothing, he added, "Two days." _Wow! For serious? That's a long time…_ "Well, I never got to finish the story I was telling to the paramedics, so I'm gonna tell it to you." Holly decided out loud. "And what if I don't want to hear it?" The doctor joked. He was handsome. "Then you can go to hell. And I'll see you there." Holly said seriously. The doctor went to her bedside and began checking her half healed cuts. "So, as I was saying. I was just a little ball of clay, waiting for the hands of society to mold me into a beautiful work of art." She paused for effect. "But see, society's hands are ruff. And strong. And so are my mom's boyfriends. And so were Glen Horst's." The doctor looked momentarily interested. "Who's Glen?" He asked curiously. "The boy who raped me." Holly said casually. She just didn't give a damn right now. Her life was so fucked up. One minute she was in high school the next she was kissing a clown. The doctor clenched his fists. "When was this?" He asked. "Sophomore year." Holly replied. "But Anywhoo! Back to my story. So, society. You see, the funny thing about society is that everyone claims to be working together, but really, they're all just selfish bastards looking out for themselves. The only little freak I don't get is The Batman. He has the biggest ego I have ever seen, to want to go around saving lives, just to get on TV." The doctor chuckled. "Well, what do you think of the Joker then?" He asked. Holly's stomach dropped. Joker. How could she have forgotten? What happened to him? Did he land safely, or…? "Is he ok?" Holly asked alarmed. The man looked taken back. "Yes, I believe so. I mean, police haven't caught him yet, but they will." Holly relaxed. Thank god he was ok. "You ask me what I think about that mad man?" She said. "I think, that Gothum is mad. And in a mad world, only the mad are sane." The man looked impressed with her answer. "So what are you then?" He asked. "I sir, am a drifter." "Drifter?" "I drift from one state of mind to the next. I don't know what I'm gonna do next, and either do you! I have no specific pattern. It changes every situation, because in every new position, I simply analyze the problem and make decisions from there." With a flash the doctor pulled out a scalpel form his coat pocket and pointed it at Holly. He looked very comfortable in that position… "So how will you react now, dolly?" Holly gasped and sat up quickly. She clutched her head as blood rushed to it. Joker laughed quietly. "How did you? When? What the?" Holly was too stunned to form words. "I smashed through a window, very much like yourself." He looked down at her body. Holly grumbled. "Yeah, not so much my idea. The stupid bat used my body as a shield more like." Joker grinned. He sat on the side of Holly's bed. "The whole doctor role is kinda hot. But not as hot as the high school teacher thing you had goin on." She said. Joker chuckled. "And what about the clown thing?" Holly just lunged to the side and tackled him in a hug. She held him happily, overflowing with questions and strange emotions. When she sat back up, Joker's face was unreadable. This was the first time she had seen him with no makeup on since he was impersonating her school teacher. "I have to go." Joker stood up quickly. Holly's smile rolled on her back. "Jonathon and Harley are out front in the van. Sneak out to them. They'll take you back to the hide out." Holly opened her mouth to protest, but Joker stopped her. "I'll be back tonight, I just need to take care of some things." He quickly planted a soft kiss on Holly's cheek. "You know, I think you're the only one who thinks I make any remote sense." He strode out of the room. Holly fell back on her bed sadly. There were so many things to be sorted out. Would Holly ever find the answers to all of her questions?

Joker ran through the halls of the hospital. Where the hell was the exit? Aha! A glowing red sign above a door gave Joker hope. He opened it and found himself in the parking lot. To the left was the van that would take Holly home. Yes, to their home. They were the same side of the coin. To the right, was Joker's personal van. He ran over to it and got in. _Time to find Frankie doodle dandy…_

He sped down the street, looking for the sniveling rich boy he hated so much right now. Frankie didn't know it, but Joker was in the room earlier when he had gone to visit Holly. He already had an idea that Frankie might have been the one to poison Holly, but he was never sure. Joker never knew how Frankie could get a hold of Dr. Crane's infamous fear toxins. He knew Frankie didn't have the guts or the brains to get it himself, so he had to have had an accomplice. Joker stood quietly in the room's closet, watching Frankie. He had started to cry. And Holly said "I love you." In her sleep. And then, Frankie made the biggest mistake of his life. He said a name out loud. "Shut up, Roxanne!" And suddenly Joker understood. She didn't die. But she was going to. Reaching his destination, Joker stepped on the breaks and put the van into P. He was parked in the middle of the road, but since when did he give a damn about other people's convenience?

Joker hid himself behind a large oak tree and listened intently for the two voices he needed to hear. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO IT?" It was Roxanne. "I-i just didn't. A-a-a nurse came in a-and." Frankie stuttered. _Pathetic. _Joker thought. He flicked open his switch blade and stepped out from behind the tree. "Meeting in the same park you stabbed Benjamin, Roxanne? A little predictable now, aren't we?" Roxanne was standing over Frankie. Her expression of anger turned to one of hatred. "Joker." She spat. Her hair was long and stringy, covered in oil. A black hood was drawn over her head, but Joker could still see part of the scar on her neck from Holly. "Now play nicely, Roxy, or else daddy might get angry!" Joker warned mockingly. Roxanne grinned maliciously. "How did you like it when you're lover was thrashing in her sleep?" She bated. Joker clutched the knife handle angrily. "That's a nice scar on the side of your neck Roxanne. How did you get it?" He asked snidely. Roxanne looked furious. "Well that little bitch is gonna pay." She said. Joker smiled this time. "HAHAHAHAHA! IF AS IN LITTLE BITCH YOU MEAN YOURSELF, THEN, YES!" He tackled her to the groaned and slugged her in the face. Roxanne's head flew back. Joker raised his knife, but stopped. He leapt off of her body instead. This was to easy. It wasn't satisfying enough. "COME ON! GET UP!" He bellowed. Roxanne slowly rose to her feet, with a bruised eye and a bloody lip. "COME ON! HIT ME!" Joker screamed. Roxanne gritted her teeth and ran at Joker. In a split second she had her knife out and was aiming for Joker's stomach. So she was trying to gut him, just like Benji. But unlike Benji, Joker had a MUCH faster reaction time. He side stepped her at the last second and Roxanne fell to the ground, landing on her own arms. A minute passed. She did not get up. Joker could tell something was up, and he rolled her over. Delight danced in his heart. Roxanne had one hand clutching her leg, the other grasped around a short handle protruding from her lower abdomen. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell to all fours, laughing hysterically. Now this was too much! Roxanne? Killed herself? A muffled cry sobered Joker at once. He whipped his eyes and looked back up. Frankie had a hand clasped over his mouth in horror. Joker slashed Roxanne's throat. Even more blood spurted over the grass and Joker. He licked his lips. _Yummy._ And turned to Frankie. The boy had turned sheet white and looked like he was on the verge of passing out. "What, you don't get the joke?" His eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted. Joker cackled. He debated about killing him. _The boy will probably be in more pain if I let him live._ Joker walked back to his van. Turning on the radio, 'No Handle Bars' by the Flobots came on. Joker turned it up. _Now time to find this Glen…_

Holly was thrown against the side of the van painfully as Harley sped down the busy street. "Jesus Harlls! Slow down! We aren't being chased by cops…yet." Jonathon said loudly. Harley ignored him. Holly was incredibly soar from smashing through the glass before, and now her bruises were getting bruises with this mad woman driving! She was worse then Joker! And that was saying something. "Harley, could you please-" Holly began. But she was cut off. "SHUT UP BITCH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!" Harley screeched. Holly shut her mouth surprised. _What in the world?_ It was painfully silent for several long minutes. "Are you ok Harley?" Jon asked tentatively. The hench-wench pulled over and slammed on the breaks. She unbuckled her seatbelt with unnecessary force and ripped the car door open. "I'll take that as a no." Jonathon muttered to himself. Holly laughed, and got out of the van. Harley was pacing the front of the hideout, furiously ripping chunks of hair out of her head as she did so. "Okay, now either something's bothering you, or you have _horrible_ social skills." Holly was braced for it, and was ready when it happened. Harley gave an irritated cry and ran for Holly, who easily side stepped her. Harley hit the ground and a little puff of dirt rose from where she fell. "Why don't we use words, instead of fists?" Holly mocked. She really had no idea why Harley was bugging out so badly; she had done nothing wrong! Unless…

"Fine! Let me spell it out for ya- you stole Mistah J!"

Ah yes, that. Holly didn't deny it. She had, most indeed. "Well, I mean, it's not like it's that serious or anyth-"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" Harley screamed, tears now pouring thick and fast out of her eyes, smearing her makeup. She threw something on the ground between them. "I found it in puddin's room this morning! It was in a box in his closet!" Holly looked at the ground. The object was shinny…metal. It was a bracelet. "Just stay the fuck away from me and my Jokah, ya hear?" Holly was now trying hard to hold in her laughter. Was Harley serious? Joker hated her! With much effort, she kept her face impassive. It would not do to have a crazed jester trying to attack Holly any further. "JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US! YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE GIRL! ** Bury** YOUR HEAD, AND WAIT FOR YOUR FUCKING PROM." And with that, Harley stalked into the hide out. Holly stood still for a moment, not realizing that Harley was gone. _Now __that__ girl was crazy._ She knelt down and picked up the bracelet to examine it further. It was very small, made for a child's wrist. There was a small plaque, and in neat cursive, a message was written out.

Holly,

I will forever love you, dolly. And may you find someone else one day who will do the same.

Your loving father, Jamie

Holly's blood turned to ice. She had lost this bracelet in the first grade…after the aquarium incident…had Joker been keeping it for that long? The thought made her shiver. Why would he hold onto this? She traced the word 'dolly' with her thumb nail. She had had this since she was borne. Apparently, her dad DID give a shit about her. Before he died. Well, he was the only one. She re-read the message. But maybe, not anymore? Was Harley right? Did Joker…possibly love her? _No._ Holly told herself sternly._ Don't get your hopes up like that._ She was still wearing just a bra and underwear. Sighing, Holly dropped the bracelet into one of her bra cups and walked slowly back to the hide out.

Scottie was dyeing. I mean, he was seriously on the verge of committing suicide. He was in a hot auditorium, and Mr. Zankawitz was droning on and on about how important it was for the seniors to 'get there acts together' and prepare for college. All of this was happening, while Stacy practically was sitting in his lap. Now, Scottie didn't mind the last part so much, but if one more teacher came up to him and said, "Scottie, don't just waste your life! Don't you want to be something more then a cashier at McDonalds?" Scottie would have to rip their head off. He always had a curt answer for them when annoying teachers asked that. "Well, actually, I was thinking of doing that, and being a friendly crack dealer on the side. You know, like, hey, would you like some crack with that happy meal?" He always had a good laugh at the expressions on the teacher's faces after he said that. But anywhoo, back to now. The present. Oh god the present Stacy smelled so good. And the present Mr. Zankawitz was sooo ugly and boring and stupid and needed to find a quiet hole to die in. _Well, only four more days 'till prom._ Scottie thought hopefully. Stacy and her seven stalkers would smell even better with their cloths off… and where the fuck was Frankie?


	18. Chapter 18

Holly entered the building when a happy/mischievous thought struck her mind. Empty house, no Joker…no Joker in his room… "ROOM RAID!" She yelled and ran up several flights of stairs until she reached Joker's room. Holly threw open the door and turned on the lights. _Aw! All pretty and neon, just how I like it! _ She ran to the dresser and threw open the top drawer. Sox. Sox of all sorts of crazy colors and patterns. And (of course) none of them matching. Holly eagerly tore through the pile and found two she liked; a multi colored polka dot knee high one, and an ankle one with evil smiley faces grinning on it. She opened the next drawer._ Uh hu, just as I suspected._ Joker _would _have a drawer just for ties. She reached in at random, and pulled one out. "Hahahaha!" Holly had to laugh out loud. This tie was black, and different colored mouths with tongs sticking out covered it in a pattern. Rolling Stones. Joker had a Rolling Stones tie. She tied it around her neck. This was kinda fun! Holly looked over to the bed and found a cardboard box lying on it. This must have been the box Harley was talking about… Holly sat down and dumped the contents of the box onto the bed, not once stopping to consider Joker's reaction to this (if he ever found out about this room raid). A video tape fell out, along with a CD, picture, and a letter. Holly picked up the CD first. It had no writing on it. Conveniently finding a CD player on the night stand, Holly put the CD in and hit play.

"I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:"

Holly smiled to herself. She loved the Flobots. She went back to the bed and picked up the picture. A little boy was standing in front of a white picket fence, with an older woman, who looked to be pregnant. Holly looked closer. The boy had Joker's brown eyes. Was this him? Someone had crudely cut the picture in half. The little boy had a firm looking arm around his shoulders, but the person had been cut out. The boy was frowning.

"I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome

I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone"

She moved on to the letter. It was in hurried looking hand writing.

'Jack, if you are reading this letter then I'm gone. Please, before he twists my meanings for my actions, let me explain. I love you, with all my heart. I have taken our lives. It was my intention to take you with us but there was no time. You are my only son, and I only want what's best for you. So heed my words, son: run away. Leave, just get as far away from your father as possible. I'm sorry it had to be like this. You're so young.

Fly now sweet angle

All my love,

Mommy

Holly sat in silence for a moment. So this was his real name. Jack. And his dad had been like, well, Tom. But sounded worse. Much worse. She rubbed her arms. '_I have taken our lives."_ Holly looked back to the pregnant woman in the picture. A sudden sense of foreboding washed over Holly. She felt that she was intruding on what was probably the most personal secret of the Joker. Ignoring the nausea in her stomach at wondering how Joker's dad reacted to this note, Holly put the letter and picture back in the box. _On to the next item._

" Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule'

Holly walked across the room and popped the video into the TV. She walked back to the bed and turned up the volume with a remote.

The footage was grainy. It looked like it was from a surveillance camera, except this one had sound. Three men were standing in an alley way, and it looked like it was night time. Snow was falling. A young man ran into view. "You got the money?" Italian accent. Holly inferred that this meant the mafia. "Yeah, yeah. Here." Joker's voice. But it sounded, different. It wasn't filled with so much…insanity. But Holly could tell a small amount was there. He looked no older then sixteen. "Hey!" Barked one of the men. "This is only half of the dough!" Joker bowed his head. "They didn't have all of it yet." He mumbled. WHAM! One of the man's fists came out of no where. Joker was thrown against a wall from its force. The men surrounded him. "Jack, Jack, Jack." The one in the middle said. "The other men said you were too soft for the job, but I said, oh, no, give the boy a chance, he's desperate." CRUNCH! A punch to the stomach. "We told you to get the ten grand. We told you to break a couple of bones if you had to." Joker spit out blood. "Her mom just died, and she was paying funeral-" He gurgled as he got a kick in the ribs. "I'm NOT interested in your little story, boy." The man snarled. Sirens blared suddenly. "Oh, shit!" One of the men yelled. A cop car pulled up and an officer got out. "Hey, Maroni. Long time no see, cousin." The men relaxed. "Peter, god damn it you gotta call before you do something like that! We thought you were gonna arrest us." Maroni said. He hugged the cop. They seemed to have forgotten about Joker. He took advantage of the situation and made a dash for the street. Peter tackled him to the ground though.

"Look at me  
Look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure"

"I don't think so, boy." Maroni said, flipping open a switch blade. "I see someone carved up one side of your mouth real good."

"I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let'em all die in exasperation  
Have'em all healed of their lacerations  
Have'em all killed by assassination"

He pulled Joker's head back by the hair. "Let's finish their work." He sliced one side of Joker's cheek. The flesh broke and blood poured from his mouth. Joker let out a blood curdling scream.

"I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like'em and  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command  
I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite"

The men began to kick and beat Joker profusely. Holly watched in horror as she saw the last sane part of Joker destroyed.

"and I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope"

"Next time she's payin' double!" A man yelled. They ran out of the alley. Joker lay in a huddled mass on the ground, covered in blood and red mush.

"and I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust"

A single tear ran down Holly's cheek. "Having fun, are we?" An angry voice demanded. Holly turned and saw Joker standing in the door way, a look of livid rage on his face. "Joker, no, I-" SLAP! His hand whipped across her face with such force, Holly was thrown off of the bed. She rolled on the floor, cowering. Joker opened his switch blade. "So you like my scars, eh?" He asked manically. "WELL HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU YOUR OWN SET?" He bent down and put the blade in Holly's mouth. She trembled with terror, feeling the same she did before Joker had stabbed her. Without thinking Holly began to beg. She begged, though she knew he'd always hated that. "No, no." Tears fell from her sparkling eyes. "No WHAT?" Joker shouted, shaking over Holly. She knew he was trying to get her to say please, but she wouldn't. She calmed herself with every ounce of strength left, and put a hand gently on his forearm. "Jack, no." Joker hovered for a moment, caught way off guard. Then his eyes softened dramatically. He dropped the knife and sat back onto the floor. "I'm not a monster." He whispered. "I am the sins of my father and the world. I am not the monster they think I am." Holly sat up on her knees and kissed the top of his head embracing him in a hug. "No, Jack, sshhh. You're not a monster." She rocked him slowly back and forth.

Joker buried his face into Holly's chest, breathing deeply. She had a feeling at one time he started crying, but when Joker finally sat up, his face was dry. He still had no makeup on. Holly reached out and cupped the side of his face in one hand. She smiled at him. Joker closed his eyes, as if to savor every feeling of her hand on his face. "We're not okay, Jack. You and me. We're just people who've been pushed to far. Each day, nearing the edge." Joker bent his head a little into Holly's hand. "And you fell over, at one point, and shattered. So did I." She extended the other hand forward, catching the other side of Joker's face. She held him gently. "But being shattered is not all bad. It gives you a new perspective. It teaches you how to play with the pieces." Holly leaned a little closer to Joker's face. "I was sad, Jack." Joker opened his eyes now. They made contact. "But when I'm around you I'm not." Joker blinked. "I, I just." Holly felt stupid now. She was just beginning to display her guts to him, but now, they wanted to recede back into her stomach and never come out. She couldn't find the words to describe how she felt. With a little push, Joker rose to Holly's level and pressed his lips lightly against hers. He was so soft and warm. So inviting. They broke apart. Holly twisted one of Joker's green curls between her fingers. "Jack." She whispered, kissing one of his scars. "Jack." She murmured, kissing the other. "Jack." She kissed his forehead. "Jack." Holly kissed him on the mouth. Joker responded. He rubbed his hand up and down Holly's almost bare back. She savored the warmth of it.

The door burst open. The couple broke apart to see…Harley. The moment ruiner. "MISTAH J!" She screamed. Joker didn't have time to react. Harley threw herself on top of Holly and began scratching and clawing every inch of her she could. "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING HOME WRECKING BITCH!" She roared. Holly covered her face instinctively. Harley ripped a layer of skin from part of her arm. _Okay bitch, no you did not. _With great effort, Holly threw Harley off of her. Harley landed painfully on her tail bone. Holly took the moment she had to kick Harley square in the face. CRACK! Blood spurted from Harley's newly broken nose. She cried out. "OOOouuucchh!" Holly smiled evilly. _I win._ "Mistah J!" Harley whined. Holly turned to Joker. He was sitting back, a faint smile shadowing his mouth. Without a word, he marched out of the room. As soon as he was out of site they could hear him laughing hysterically down the hall. Harley gave Holly one last look of deepest loathing before limping out after Joker. *Sigh. Now _that_ was epic. Holly put all of Joker's belongings back into the box and put the box under the bed. She didn't realize just how tired she was before. And cold. _I should really get some cloths on… _Holly threw back the bed covers and climbed in. Warmth. And soft pillows. Such a promising combination….

Joker grabbed a bucket of paint from the wreck room and headed into the hall way. He slashed the walls violently. Nothing, NOTHING had happened like that to him…ever. Joker had never kissed someone he actually cared about. And certainly not like that. Not with the passion. And those icky little things called emotions. The truth of the matter was he loved Holly. He really, really did. But then stupid HARLEY had to come and ruin it all! God had he been ready to kill when he first found Holly in his room. She was still in her purple underwear, but now had two of Joker's favorite sox on, and his third favorite tie! The site of her like that had made joker wish he had worn boxers instead of briefs that day. URRRGGG! She was invading Joker's personal life. She was prodding in things best left alone! She was snooping. She didn't know it, but she was latching even harder onto Joker's heart. And she used his name! Jack. No one had called Joker that in…decades. No. After that one Christmas Eve night, Joker shed his birth name. But Holly! That little trouble maker. Haha. She made him smile. _OOOOH! JOKIE'S GOT A CRUSH! Shut up, idiot voice. I love her. And I'd die for her._ There was no point in denying it anymore. It was the truth. Plus, all he ever did was argue with the voice in his head. So what would happen if he agreed with it for once_? Well, don't get to attached Joker boy! Why not? Because we only care about ourselves! That's why we've survived all of these years. Okay. STOP IT! Stop what? AGREEING WITH ME WHEN YOU DON'T REALLY! Okay. GRRRR! Hahaha._ And what about the look on Glen's housekeeper's face when Joker arrived at his house? Joker had been extremely shocked when he was pretending to be Holly's doctor. She had been raped? When she was sixteen… and the fact that the bastard got away with it killed Joker. So, he had a simple solution; kill Glen. Most unfortunately, Glen was currently out of town in Costa Rica. One of the main reasons Joker ever pulled any scheme, or committed any mass murders, was to even the debt between him and someone. His little power struggle between him and the police? Well, more then half of those pigs were corrupt anyways, and Commissioner Gordon's to slow to realize which coppers are on his side, and which are not. And stupidity had to be punished. It was Gordon's fault corrupted police men ran around the streets of Gothum at night. _His_ streets. It was Gordon's fault cousins of the Mafia were allowed into the force. It was Gordon's fault. All his fault. But…what about the Batman? Well, he was trying to prevent people from the outside hurting people on the inside (i.e. Joker killing civilians). But Joker had to kill civilians to punish Gordon, and to punish the people of Gothum. The people who swore to be loyal crusaders for man kind, but wouldn't lift a finger if they saw an old woman being mugged. Or a young girl being raped. Or a young man being beaten. Oh yes, Gothum was a town of liars and fiends, who would trample anyone and thing to save there own necks. And if Joker has to prove that with a couple of murders, who cared? His point would be made. When the chips were down, the civilian would turn on each other in madness. That was his point. They all deserved to die, anyways. Except for Holly. Joker thought back to his third time running into her, in the alleyway. She had been so distraught and beautiful then. And not alarmed by Joker's appearance at all. How was it possible, that a girl like Holly could run into the Joker countless times in her life, and love him in the end? Oh yes, Joker could tell she did. He loved the way she tried to hide it from him, but he had learned to read her eyes. How was this possible though? It seemed like fate, the way they always ended up with each other_. Okay, now that's TOO far. Fate? Fate is bullshit. Fate is for the week._ Joker considered this. _You're right. WHAT? I said you're right. NO! JOKER, I'M TELLING YOU, DON'T DO THIS TO US! Okay._ A high pitch screaming sounded in Joker's head. He dropped the paint brush and clasped his hand over his ears. Now this was agony! Tears stung his eyes. And just when Joker thought it would never end, the screaming stopped. He sat on the floor, gasping. _Hello?_ He thought. No response_. Dip shit! Come out and play! HAHAHAHAHA!_ No response. He was free! Joker had finally silenced the voice in his head! After all of these years of trying! And how? By agreeing with it! He was a free man now. After countless beatings from his father, a small voice began to speak to Joker inside his head. _Hello, Jack. I am your new friend._ With each beating, the voice became louder, until Joker could hear it wherever he went. But now, it was silence. Blissful silence. Joker stood back up, and resumed painting.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Jonathon woke up in his bed at Joker's hideout. He stretched and yawned. Just as he sat up, the door to the room opened. Holly walked in, smiling. Jon's jaw dropped. She was wearing the purple lansure Jon had bought her, and a pair of black high healed boots. The leather boots laced all the way up to her knees, and her red hair was ruffled slightly. "H-Holly?" He asked, very surprised, beginning to feel a strain in his pants. "Hiya Jonny." She walked to the bed. "Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice horse. "Yeah." She got on her hands and knees and crawled across the bed to John. He gulped. "Joker's out, and you're alone in here. That's a problem." She pushed him back down on the bed.

Jonathon woke up abruptly. He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. Three a.m. He groaned and tried to roll over. He couldn't. He was too twisted up in the bed sheets to move. After wrestling with the bed for several minutes, Jon freed himself from the confines of the bed and walked out of his room. It was chilly in the hallway. In just his neon pink boxers, Jon walked down the hallway. Drip. Drip. Drip. Jonathon's head swiveled from side to side, searching for the sound of the dripping. He looked at the wall. Lime green paint dripped from it. _What the hell?_ He kept walking, watching the wall. All the way down the hall, the walls were painted green. Jon went down a flight of stairs. The paint job continued on. Then Jon remembered when he walked in on Holly and Joker painting. And how Holly was showing Joker how to deal with his anger by beating the wall with paint. _Wow._ Jonny thought._ He must be really mad…_

Jon let his mind drift around for a while, not paying attention to where his feet were taking him. He walked through the entire apartment building. Every single wall had been painted. On his way back down some stairs, Jonathon remembered his dream. Holly. Oh dear. _Why? _Why did Joker like this girl? He had kidnapped other girls before, but Joker never actually liked any of them. He just liked messing with them. But something was definitely different about Holly. To his knowledge, Joker hadn't even tried to bang her yet! It was all too strange. A small light went on in the room next to Jon. He was going to just go back to his room, but his curiosity got the best of him. Cracking the door slightly, he peered into the bedroom. Holly lay asleep on a bed, while Joker sat next to her body, stroking the side of her face. Indescribable anger shot through Jon. The sudden urge to rip Joker's head from his body grew very strong. In his anger, Jon became less cautious, and he leaned on the door handle to much. CREAK. _Oh shit._ Joker's head snapped up, looking strait into John's face. _ Damn you Jonny!_ Jon screamed at himself. He backed into the hall. Maybe Joker hadn't seen him? But no, that was too much to hope for. The door to the room flew open, and Joker marched out of it. He was crazed looking. "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" He snarled, pinning Jon to the still wet wall by the throat. Paint dripped onto his shoulder and rolled down is bare chest. "Sorry, I." Jon gasped. Joker tightened his grip. "So I might just ask you, Jonny Boy. My right hand man. Why are you coming to my Holly's room, in nothing more then boxers, at three thirty a.m.?" Jon couldn't breath. He was dying, slowly. Surly, this was it. "You see, unfortunately for you, I've already painted all of the walls in this building. Ya see, that's what it took to save Harley's little life. But you, I don't think you're gonna be as lucky." Joker smashed Jon's head into the wall. Stars popped in Jonathon's head. Blackness clouded his vision. And then Joker's grip loosened . Jon gulped down lung fulls of air. His vision came back. And now he could see what saved him. Holly was standing, her arm gently on Joker's shoulder, she was franticly shaking her head. Now sound came back to Jon. Joker was angrier then ever. "FINE!" He yelled, knocking Holly's hand off of his shoulder. "THEN I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" He made to storm off, but Holly grabbed his arm. "No, Jack, you know it's not like that." She pleaded. Joker slapped her. Holly gasped, releasing Joker, she touched her now red cheek. Throwing Jonathon a dirty look, Joker left the hallway heatedly. Holly began to cry silently. Jon closed his eyes for a moment. If he had just gone back to bed…. "It's ok." He got up and embraced Holly in a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. It's all his fault." Jon comforted her. But as he held Holly, Jon could not help but to guiltily remember his dream.

Joker walked quickly down the empty streets of Gothum. Oh, Jonny was gonna get it. If Holly hadn't intervened…. HOLLY! She was driving him mad! Saving Jonathon's life, then calling Joker Jack, then pleading for him to understand. Well Joker did understand. Perfectly well. This Jonny had grown accustomed to Holly. Too accustom. As soon as he could, Joker would kill him. With his knife. Then he would chop off his limbs separately. And hide them all over Holly's room. Yes. How would she like Jonathon then! A shopping cart lady slowly walked by Joker, mumbling incomprehensively. Joker pulled out his knife and stabbed the woman in the shoulder blade. Blood poured from her back, and she howled in pain. Using his strength, Joker yanked the blade out of the woman's back. She fell. He continued walking. Leaving her to die. Joker looked up at a billboard advertising Wayne Industries. There was something bugging Joker, in the back of his mind. But he couldn't remember what it was. It had to do with the billboard.. But why? Wayne…Wayne… Bruce! Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne. Batman. Oh yes. That was it. Joker had figured it out. At Holly's little lunch date with Bruce. He had been searching for a while now, for Batman's identity. It was driving him mad. Haha. Madder. After countless trials and errors, Joker had narrowed it down to two candidates; Harvey Dent or Bruce Wayne. Well, at that party Bruce threw for the _dear_ commissioner, Joker found out that Harvey Dent could not have been Batman, or else the super hero would have saved his own mother over Gordon. And at the lunch date, when Joker appeared, Bruce suddenly vanished, replaced by Batman. The only question now was how to use this to his advantage. He could black mail Bruce. He could use Holly as a fake hostage. He could expose Bruce. He could kill that ridiculously devoted butler of Bruce's, Alan, or what ever his name was. The possibilities were endless. Now all Joker had to do was wait for the opportune moment. And who knew when that would come?

Joker was on his way back to the apartment building. It was already nearing five a.m., and soon, the empty streets would be full of commuters and joggers. He passed the spot where he stabbed the old lady. She lay in a puddle of her own blood, still gasping for breath. Joker was amazed she had lived this long. She was garbed in filthy rags that were now blood soaked and red. Joker took out his switch blade and squatted down next to her. "Now, ya know I wouldn't have stabbed ya," He licked his lips. "If you weren't in my way." Joker plunged the knife into the woman's neck and twisted the blade. Blood gurgled up. Her eyes were full of shock and pain, and began to dim very slowly. Joker let out a howl of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He got up, and ran the rest of the way to the apartment.

"Rise and shine precious." Holly was gently shaken awake. She groaned and rolled back over on her stomach. "Go away Jonny." It felt way to early to be getting up. "Holly, I want you dressed and ready for school by seven thirty, ok?" Holly paused. _Wait. That's not Jon's voice…_ "We don't want you to be late today, do we?" The someone talking to Holly walked out of the room, heals clicking against wooden floors. Holly sat up groggily. She was in her room. Her _actual _room. Not the one at Joker's head quarters, but the one in her old apartment. _Did I miss something?_ Holly kicked away the covers of the bed and stood up cautiously. This was not right. She crept down a carpeted hallway, until she reached the stair case. Pleasant voices rose up from down bellow. "Oh yeah. And it'll be real safe, no need to worry. A LOT of parents have signed up to chaperon."

"Benjamin, would you like another sausage?" "Oh, yes please. Thanks Mr. Paine."

"Oh please, call me Jamie." Holly ran town the stairs two at a time. _Benji? He was supposed to be dead! ALONG WITH HER FATHER! _Holly skidded into the old kitchen. Three people were sitting around a circular table, eating French toast, sausage, and fruit. Benji, Her mother, and… her father. "Holly! Goodness, is something the matter?" It was her dad speaking. Holly stood, frozen to the spot. She found her voice. "You're dead." She said, bewildered. The man sitting in front of her grinned and let out a short laugh. "I'm not goin anywhere sporto! Aw, did my baby Holly have a nightmare?" Holly thought for a second. Yes, that had to be it. A nightmare. Perhaps. "Holly! Go change dear, we have a guest over." Her mom inclined her head in Benji's direction. "BENJI!" Holly screamed. She ran to his chair and gave him a hug. Actually, it was more like a death grip. "What's gotten into you Holls? For goodness sakes, let that boy go! He's turning blue in the face!" Holly released Benji. He gasped. "Geese Holly I didn't know you were that happy to see me."

Holly just smiled stupidly. That's all she could do now. Because she was sooo happy. It had been a dream. One, long, horrible dream. "I'm sorry everyone, I just had the most disturbing night mare." Holly's mom cut her short. "Well that's nice dear. But how about you run upstairs and change into something clean, and then join us for breakfast?" Holly looked down at what she was wearing; a stained gray T-shirt and baggy sweat pants. She smiled bashfully then ran back up the stairs. Yes. That was the answer. She was free of her dream now. Were Benji was still alive and well, and her dad. Her dad had said her name. And he smiled at her. And he loves her. Who knew heaven was a place on earth?

Throwing open her closet door, Holly stared, dumbfounded. Where were her cloths? Where were all of her beautiful stripped ripped and dark cloths? And WHY THE FUCK WHERE THERE…DECENT DRESSES IN HER WARDROBE? AND GOD DAMN POLOS? A voice in Holly's head whispered to her. _This was how your old life was, before your long long dream, remember?_ Holly blanked out. Was this how she lived? It seemed oh so wrong…

Holly jumped the last few steps on the stair case and ran into the kitchen. She had a dark green polo with a purple moose on the left side of her shirt. Her hair was neatly brushed into a side part, and makeup enhanced her features beautifully. "Now that's the Holls we know and love!" Jamie sang as Holly entered the room. Holly smiled shyly. "Speaking of love, I'm late for work!" He folded his newspaper under his arm, grabbed his suit case, and kissed Holly and her mother on the head before leaving the house. "Well, I think you two should be getting to school now."

Holly had no memory of Benji owning a mini cooper, nor of his sudden interest in the football team at school. In fact, Holly didn't remember any of the things Benji was talking about. He felt like a complete stranger. In the passenger seat of his car, Holly squirmed herself into the door, as far as possible away from Benji. Who was this person sitting next to her? "Yeah, so there's gonna be a big party over at Stubby's tonight. His parents are outa town on business. Wanna go with me?" Since when the fuck did Benji get invited to parties? "Sure." Holly mumbled. She felt like she had to go along with this. She had to fit her role of Holly Joy Paine. They pulled into the student parking lot and found an open spot. Benji flipped down the sun visor and checked his reflection in the mirror before opening the car door and getting out. Holly followed him. Now, holly had walked down the halls of GOTH many, many time. But never _ever _as a prep. People she didn't know were saying hi now, and no one. NO ONE pushed, shoved, kicked, or pulled Holly on her way to class. It was like she was untouchable.

She survived the first four periods of the day. And then lunch came. Holly went to her usual table to sit, but only found herself sitting with someone with there hood up. "Why are you sitting here?" The person demanded. Holly looked closely at the girl. She gasped. It was…ANNA MARIE? (guys she's from way before, like, third chapter. Incase you don't know/ forgot). But this version of Anna Marie had a pierced lip, nose, and eyebrow. She also had safety pins pinned over the seems of her black sweat shirt. "I…doesn't Benji, Scottie, Frankie, and Roxanne sit here?" She asked, very surprised. Anna Marie scoffed. "Of course not, dip. Where have you been? God. You and your little clan are over there." She pointed to a large table in the middle of the room. Holly paused. She felt so out of place. This wasn't right. This was… not right. But she went along with it. Holly walked over to the table, where all of her unrecognizable friends were sitting. "Holly!" Scottie yelled, laughing. He pulled out a seat next to him. Holly quickly sat down. "Hey guys." She said. They were all wearing polos and jeans, except for Holly (who was wearing a white skirt) and Roxanne (who was wearing corduroy shorts). 'Oh my god, I know! And I was like, Anna Marie, shut the fuck up you ugly freak. And she ran away crying." Everyone at the table exploded into more laughter. "Ew, god. She's so gross." Roxanne complained. Holly felt her blood pressure rising. Had they forgotten so quickly that they used to be just like that poor girl? Benji looked around, and then stood up on his chair. Aiming his plastic spoon, he let fly a baby carrot. It hit Ana Marie square in the back of the head.

Holly felt something snap inside of her. She suddenly realized that this was normal. How these people were acting, how she was trying to act was all _normal. _But Holly had lost normality a long time ago. And now the insanity of the past few weeks boiled over. She pulled his legs out from under him. Benji toppled to the ground. Holly grabbed the plastic fork off of Scottie's try and plunged it into Benji's neck. She had never hated anyone more. Blood bubbled up. Shock, hurt, pain, and agony flashed across his face, all at once. Holly was breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from her nose into Benji's opened mouth. The light was fading from his eyes. His body gave several sudden violent twitches, before he stopped breathing.

And Holly realized it. That she had not woken up from her nightmare. Because she never lived in a nightmare. Until now. Where was Joker? She had forgotten about Joker. And now she realized that he was right. They all deserved to die. Even Anna Marie. Even Jamie. Even Benji. The world would burn. And if she was ever given the choice of a normal life, she would turn it down now. Because now Holly knew in her heart of hearts, that this was where she belonged. She could never go back. Madness was indeed like gravity. All it takes is a little push.

Holly bolted upright, sweet drenched and hyperventilating. She was in a lab room. On a bed. But in Joker's hide out. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Thank god. But why? And What? It was only now she noticed someone laughing hysterically. Joker lay curled on the floor, sobbing with laughter and glee. "." Holly looked around her. A GIANT machine filled up half of the room. It had some sort of monitors on it, along with a satellite dish sticking out of the side of a large screen. On the screen, was the last thing Holly had seen in her dream. It was Benji's lifeless face. Guilt filled her. Holly had killed Benji in her dream. How could she? But that was easily answered. Benji had turned into the very thing he had once despised. And Holly despised it as well. So, she ended him. Joker's face suddenly appeared next to hers, tears streaming down his face. He pulled himself upright by using the bed for support. "Well, Dolly. Thank you for the show!" He pointed back to the screen. Holly felt slightly betrayed, but she didn't know why. "What did you-" Joker cut her off with more laughter. He fell back to the floor, convulsing with giggles. After several minutes, he got a hold of himself again and sat back up. "I AM A GENIOUS!" He screamed. Holly flinched as he jumped up and on top of her bed. "I HAD THIS BUILT! AND YOU WERE JUST MY LITTLE LAB RAT! AND GUESS WHAT? IT WORKS!" Holly frowned and curled her legs under her. She was just an experiment? "What do you mean?" She asked sharply. "Dolly Dolly Holly! You should be celebrating with me!" Joker stopped, and frowned too. "Why aren't you celebrating?" He asked. Clearly annoyed that Holly wasn't getting it. She looked around at the machine again. And it hit her, with the force of an avalanche. Joker had been controlling her dream. And watching it. With this machine? "How did you build this?" She asked. Joker smiled again. "Let's just say, a certain college professor was happy to oblige me." Holly bit her lip. Excitement that Joker had a machine that could control Gothum's dreams flooded through her. But so did anger that Joker had made her live through that horrible dream. Where she thought Benji was still alive. Where her father still lived. "Will it work on them all?" She said, referring to Gothum. Joker seemed happier that Holly was understanding his plan now. He nodded vigorously. "Yes oh yes it will!" Holly pushed the anger away for now. This was quite a breakthrough. "With me invading everyone's sleep, no one will feel safe. Not even in their last sanctuary; their dreams. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Joker laughed manically again, this time falling forward on Holly's lap. She was silent, thinking it over. This really was a great idea. Even Batman would not be able to escape Joker this time. "You know, you really are brilliant." She said thoughtfully. Joker sobered at once. He sat up and looked into Holly's eyes. "I know!" He squealed, leaned forward, and quickly kissed Holly on the lips. Holly smiled. "And now I know compliments don't help your ego." Joker giggled and bit Holly's neck. She gasped. A warm something trickled down her shoulder. Blood. Joker grinned evilly. Holly laughed softly. "You're twisted." Joker said happily. He leaned in and kissed Holly again, this time deeper. Stratleing her, Joker pulled off the baggy white shirt he had dressed her in before the dream test. Holly fell lightly back onto the pillow. She reached up and traced Joker's scared mouth. "Jack." She whispered. His eyes revealed the years of hurt. The years of pain and agony. The loneliness. The depression. She twisted her fingers in his hair, bringing his head down for another kiss. He worked his arms roughly up her torso to her chest, where he stayed, massaging and grouping. Holly felt lust run down her back and she shivered in anticipation. Joker sat back up, a little out of breathe. "Holly, I lo-" BAM! Cap stood awkwardly in the doorway, blushing. "Urr, sorry to interrupt you boss, but we were just wondering what you wanted us to do with Jonathon's body."

Joker had come oh so close to saying it. The three words he had sworn he would never let himself say. And then Cap busted open the door. "Sorry to interrupt you, boss, but we were just wondering what you wanted us to do with Jonathon's body." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Joker felt anger at Cap's stupidity. _Hadn't he known Holly and Jonathon had been friends? And here he was, ruining the moment as well. _Holly sat up abruptly. "What do you mean, Jonathon's body?" She asked hurriedly. Cap gave her a quizzical look. Joker drew his finger across his throat, signaling Cap to shut the fuck up. But Holly had seen him. She shoved him off of her. "You killed him." It was a statement. Not a question. Not an exclamation. Joker didn't know what to say. Well, yeah, he had, but it was for her own good…. Now the hurt and betray shone in her sparkling blue eyes. "But, why?" She asked quietly. "I did it for you, Dolly." He said, a pleading look on his face. She had to understand him. "So it's my fault?" She asked again, her eyes watering. She looked like such a child now. "He was after you." Holly got up and ran out of the room, unable to hide her sobs any longer. Joker leapt off the bed and threw it against the wall, roaring with frustration. _Oh Holly, the things I do for you._


	20. Chapter 20

Holly ran blindly from the apartment building, not stopping to think what she was doing. Where she was going. Who she might run into. How could Joker have done that to Jonathon? His right hand man. But Holly knew. She understood his reasoning. She always did. But she acted otherwise. If Holly admitted to herself that Joker killed Jon for _her_, then it would be _her_ fault he was dead. And that might have been the end of her last bit of sanity. So Holly put the blame on Joker. She pretended she had no fault in the murder. She ran. Holly didn't take in the faces or places she ran by. She just went. And after three miles of this, Holly ran smack into a large something, and fell back.

Igor sat in the back seat of his parked car, waiting for his driver to come back with the news. He was not happy. Not happy at all. Harvey Dent hadn't even been elected into office yet, but somehow that persistent little pest had still managed to lock away three of Igor's men! And under what charges? Failing to pay parking tickets. THREE MOB MEMBERS GOT ARRESTED FOR REFUSING TO PAY PARKING TICKETS? That was insane! And made him look bad! With a sudden SLAP, a pink slip of paper was slammed on the front window of the car. _Oh no you don't. _He grabbed the door handle and tried to roughly open it, but the door jammed. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY METER MAID!" He shouted, pulling forcefully on the handle. CRACK! Igor roared angrily and threw the two pieces of the door handle on the floor. A small gust of wind hit his face as the driver's seat door opened. Lefty. The large mobster squirmed into his seat before shutting the door. You'd never guess how he got the nick name. Go on, guess. Nope. That's not it. See? Told you so. Lefty was the only left handed shooter Igor new. Hence the name: Lefty. "Well?" Igor asked pointedly. "I got em. That scum won't be buyn no drugs from no where else anymore." Igor nodded his head approvingly. "So the persuading worked. Good." He peered out of the tinted windows. Across the street was a little white jeep pulling up to a parked convertible. "OH NO HE DOESN'T!" Igor shot out of the other door in the back and ran into the middle of the street. He clenched his fists. The meter maid was driving away slowly, looking for another victim to ticket…..

WHAM! Igor looked down at a crumpled body. _What in the?_

Joker huffily paced the star well. There was no more paint left in the hide out. What was up with this! Holly had always understood him! And now, all of a sudden, just because it was stupid Jonathon…curse him…she was upset. At him. And he couldn't bare that. HAHAHAHAHA! I can't bare the thought of one little girl being mad with me. Odd. ENERGY BURST! Joker flung his body about and hurtled himself across the hall. He stopped. Panting. Felt good. Real good. He did it again. And again. After the fifth time, Joker lay himself down in the middle of the room. This was _boring._ Where was Holly? They could have some fun together…blowing up a police station…or breaking other people's minds….or just hanging out at the hideout….in his room….in his shower….

IDEA! IDEA! Joker leapt up and ran to the basement. He then opened the door panting. There it was. His baby! The dream control device seemed to glisten in the room. Its magnificent beauty even rivaled Holly's! Well, no, it didn't, but it was genius! Excitement mounted in Joker. He skipped to the machine and laid his head on the control panel. Stroking it gently, he cooed, "Just shake up the order. Break the rules. Break the boundaries." The cool white hard metal stuck to the side of his face. He closed his eyes, caressing the buttons on the panel. "They do not see what lies ahead when sun has faded and moon is dead." He whispered. Sitting up, Joker pressed, tapped, and whizzed several buttons. He had read an article (YES he read the paper, thanks very much) and it said a teacher at Gothum University was perfecting a dream controlling idea. Well, you can guess how Joker got this machine built…

It was a small chance, but maybe. Just MAYBE, the man he was looking for was asleep at five in the afternoon….

Bruce lay passed out on his sofa. Batman duties from the night before had whipped him out. Plus, he was going insane searching for Ginger, and doubly insane worrying about what the Joker would do now that he knew Batman's true identity. Damn that man. He was too smart for his own good. But how had he figured it out? Bruce never understood it. "Num num num." He rolled over in his sleep. Drool leaked out of one side of his partially opened mouth. He was warm, comfortable, and in the middle of his REM cycle: Bruce was a happy camper. But then all of a sudden, he gave a loud twitch. A frown creased his forehead, and he began muttering unhappily.

Batman was dancing with a beautiful red haired girl. She smiled and turned under his arm. Her cotton blue princess dress twirled around her body. Bruce couldn't make out any distinct facial features, but the girl seemed familiar. The girl pulled Bruce close to her body and leaned up to whisper in his ear...

"Don't mess with the bull son, or you'll get the horns." The voice was masculine. Bruce pulled away and stared in shock. His father now stood in front of him, grinning maliciously. The flicker of a clown passed over his face for a second. "Dad?" He asked, unsure. The man let out a cackle. "Brucey, you know, it was always your fault your mother and me died." Bruce's mouth hung open. _No. _"No! I couldn't do anything for you!" The man shook his head, still laughing. "I was just a little boy! I got help! What else was there for me to do?" His father stopped laughing, and looked evilly at Bruce. "You could have killed the man who did it to your mom and I." The flicker of a clown passed over his face again. Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. No. This could not be true. They could not blame him! But then again, here was his father, putting the two deaths on Bruce's shoulders. "You could have gone after that scum who robbed us." "No, I was only a kid! Please. I couldn't. It wasn't my fau-" The man rose eerily into the air. "Do you know your mother cries every night, asking what it was she did wrong. Because her only son is such a coward." He whispered, a grin on his twisted face. Bruce screamed in agony. "NO! I am not the coward you think I am! I am Batman! I am a hero to Gothum!" BAM! Out of no where the sound of a gunshot was fired into the air. Bruce's father lurched back, as a bullet hit him square in the heart. "NO!" Bruce screamed dramatically. Blood dripped from Mr. Wayne's mouth, as he fell back into nothingness. Bruce whirled around, facing a scrubby looking man. He was still holding the smoking gun up. "YOU!" Bruce hollered. He ran at the murderer, arms outstretched. Tackling the man, Bruce punched, kicked, and bit every part of the man he could. Wrestling the gun from his hand, Bruce pointed it at the bloodied and bruised man on the floor. He cocked the gun. _Come on, Batty, just do it. You know you want to._ A high voice said from the darkness. Bruce hesitated. He had never taken a life directly. Maybe he knocked out the driver of a car full of 'bad guys', and didn't bother to save the passengers, but Bruce had never pointed a gun at someone, and shot. _We're waiting. _The voice mocked. Bruce dropped the gun. He couldn't. _Pathetic. You're weak. You are nothing._ Bruce kneeled down, rubbing his eyes. The murderer of his parents stirred. Bruce looked up. The man had transformed into the girl he had been dancing with earlier. It was Ginger. Her hair was tangled and knotted now, but she was still gorgeous. He quickly walked on his knees over to her. "Ginger." He held her head in his lap. Her eyes fluttered open. "Bruce." She said softly. Bruce leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bruce looked in horror to see that Ginger had changed once again, and he was now holding the face of the Joker. "Ahhh!" Bruce screamed. He leapt up and began rubbing his lips profusely. Joker lay on the ground, cackling. "You sick freak!" Bruce screamed. Tears threatened in his eyes. This was a nightmare. Joker sobered at once and got to his feet. Straitening his jacket, he sniffed loudly, smacked his lips, and then licked them. "A freak?" He asked, walking around Bruce. No response. "You think, that I am a freak?" Joker repeated. Bruce said nothing. He had no clue what he could do. Run? Hide? Or fight? No. He wasn't in his element here. Running; best solution. "Now, Brucy, let me tell you about freaks." When Joker's back was turned Bruce took his chance. He sprinted away, into the shadows. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bruce looked back over his shoulder to see Joker roaring. TWANG! Bruce was caught in some type of rope. How could he have not seen that? He yanked his arm, but the rope was sticky. Now his entire body was tangled up. Joker walked slowly up to him. "With freaks, they got nothing to loose." He flipped open his 'oh so infamous' switch blade. "They take the risks you would never dream of taking." Licking his lips, Joker inclined his head to where the ceiling would be. Bruce looked up, spotting a HUGE tarantula. He was in a spider's web! "And you never know…" Joker reached into his inner pocket with his other hand and pulled out a gun. "What they'll do…NEXT!" He pulled the trigger. Bruce winced, but only a little purple flag popped out of the gun. In green letters was the word BOOM! On it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAA!"

"Master Wayne? Wake up sir. Master Wayne, up!" Bruce opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Alfred. "Mah!" He gave a startled yelp and fell off of the couch. "Is everything alright, sir?" Alfred inquired. "Of course Alfred. I'm fine." Bruce shook his head. The mad laughter of the Joker still wrung in his ears. Alfred turned to leave, muttering sarcastically. "Oh of course. Dressing up as a ruddy bat every night isn't wearing you down at all." Bruce smiled. "Thanks Alfy!" He called jokingly. Alfred ignored him, but Bruce knew he was secretly smiling.

"WHAT?" Joker screamed. He had been in the middle of a very good dream, when that idiot of a bat had to wake up! But ooooh Joker had gotten to him. He saw those tears Bruce tried oh so hard to conceal. BUT NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO? Joker got up and threw his chair away from him. BAD move. It flew into one end of his baby. SMASH! Joker ran to the injured side of the machine. The dream machine had a large dent in it, and a small amount of smoke was coming out of its side. "ARRRRGGGG!" Joker grabbed his chair and held it high above his head. Bringing it down with as much force as he could, he dented smashed cracked and bashed every inch of the stupid machine he could. After twenty whole minutes, he stopped, heaving for breath. His old girl lay bent out of shape, smoking and fizzling. He had to get out of here. He had to buy paint. He had to find Holly.

Holly looked up. A very large man was standing over her. His face blocked out the sun. She blinked. He had harsh features, a large nose, _slicked_ back hair, and a prominent chin. "Well what do we have here?" A deep voice drawled. His Italian accent was apparent, which could only mean one thing in Gothum: mafia. Holly scrambled to her feet and turned to leave, but a strong hand held her back by the shoulder. "Not so fast, angelo." Holly turned back around, putting as much hate she could muster into her eyes. "Get. Your. Grubby. Hands. Off. Me." She was in no mood to be messed with. Two hungry eyes looked her up and down. "Not so friendly, eh?" He chuckled to a piggy looking man sitting in the driver's seat of a car behind them. "Well, that's okay. I'll have plenty of time to teach you some manners. As well as a few other things." Holly tried to run but the man's big arms held her by the waste and lifted her up. She began flinging her limbs in all direction, screaming bloody murder. People on the street glanced up, then horridly looked away, wanting no part in this. "A little fight in ya. I like that." It was the last voice Holly wanted to hear a few moments ago, but now, it sounded like music to her ears. The man stopped moving and Holly looked to the sidewalk, seeing Joker standing with a machine gun in his hands and a smile once again on his lips. Holly could tell by the sharp look in his eyes that he was pissed. Worse then pissed. He wanted to tare these men limb from limb. _God he looks hot when he's mad…NO! Concentrate on your anger towards him! Murderer! But in his mind what he did was right, so really, he was just doing the right thing… Not helping your own cause…_

"Joker!" The man holding Holly yelled. For some reason, he sounded triumphant. "What, going to kill me now?" Joker asked snidely, holding up his gun. Pause. "Let her go, Guppy number 2, or else you'll go the same way as your sniveling uncle." Igor dropped Holly angrily. She caught herself before she hit the ground. "NOW GET! GO! BE GONE!" Joker hollered, letting loose a few bullets into the air. People screamed and ran by. Igor hopped into the van unhappily, and they sped away. Once they were gone, Joker turned to Holly. "Are you ok?" He asked seriously. Holly nodded. Tears were on the verge of overflowing. With a little cry she ran to Joker and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. His body seemed to tense, then relax. It was like Tom and Glen all over again. Well, at least the fear was. And that was the one thing that got to Holly; the fear. She cried into Jack's neck, clinging onto him. When police sirens finally rang through the air, Holly looked up into Joker's eyes. Despite his makeup, she could see he was merely a man right now. A man lost in the world. "I did it for you." He said truthfully. He barley had time to finish before Holly stood on tip toe and gave him the most passionate kiss they'd shared. After what seemed like a life time, they broke apart. Joker grabbed Holly's hand and they fled down the street. Through back alleys and side roads, until finally, the sirens were so faint, it was almost impossible to tell if they were really there, or if you were imagining them. "I'm gonna marry you one day, Holly Joy Paine." They walked hand in hand slowly. The sun was out of the sky, and a cool breeze swept through the city. "Oh you are, are you, Jack?" She grinned happily. She liked that thought, very much so. Joker turned to her seriously, and said, "Yes. I will. I promise you that, fair dolly." He pressed a gloved hand against her cheek. Holly let out a little groan. Joker smirked. "Will you go to prom with me, Holly?" She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

For the rest of that night, and well into the morning, Holly was pinched, prodded, and poked by a seamstress. The small woman had recently worked at Lacey's Cleaner and Company, down on 31st street, but now…well…she was at Joker's mercy. Oh, of course he wouldn't kill the fragile old lady. He hadn't killed any innocent people in a while. Two whole weeks, actually. Ever since Holly showed him a paint brush… actually, ever since his soft spot for her grew into more of a crater sized hole… *happy sigh… "OUCH!" Holly yelled. The woman at her elbow quailed. "su-sorry, miss." She stuttered. Holly rolled her eyes. That was the seventh needle prick. Clearly this woman was unaware that she was only in harms way if she didn't finish in time. Holly had been measured from her bust, to here shoulder length, to (for some odd reason) the distance from her index finger to her for arm. _Well, every girl dreams of the perfect prom dress right?_ Prom was tomorrow night, and here she was, at five AM, just getting her dress done now. This was insane. More insane then her. So she had to get a makeover for tomorrow night, but did Joker? She highly doubted it. He would get to wear the same old custom suit…as always. He wouldn't have to worry about his shoes matching his outfit, or about smelling good. Plus, men didn't have to worry about their makeup smearing or coming off…well…maybe…

Joker paced his room anxiously. What to wear…what to wear. WHAT TO WEAR! He flung open his closet and began to riffle through it. A purple suit. _To casual._ Another purple suit, exactly like the first one. _Makes me look fat. _"HAHAHAHA!" Another purple suit. WE HAVE A WINNER! Joker pulled out the last suit in his closet, along with a blue snake skin patterned shirt and a green tie. Perfect. NO! WAIT! He simply couldn't wear this! He needed something special. Something spectacular! Something… else. Something he didn't have. Joker looked up on the shelves in his closet, and spotted a square card board box. Pulling it down, he blew some dust off the top, and opened it. Well now…this could do…he supposed…

He set down the box and looked in the mirror. His face was clean, and his scares more visible then ever. OH GOD. WHAT ABOUT MAKEUP? He hadn't even thought of that! Would he wear it there? It made sense too…yes. Of course he would! The Joker never made an appearance without his war paint on. And if they were crashing a prom, the makeup would help him stick out from the monotonous crowd of black tuxedos. Not that he needed help sticking out. *Hehehe*

Joker flung himself down on his bed. He knew Holly had to be going through the same thing right now. Having never gone to prom, Joker didn't know what to expect. And for once, he didn't like that. _This will be a lot harder than I thought…. _

Scottie lay in bed, asleep. Well, actually, he lay in a complete stranger's bed, but the family was out of town, and once he got through the home security alarm, the rest was a breeze. He was ready for tomorrow; the rich family that lived here had EVERYTHING. From a Rolex in the desk drawer, to the white tuxedo in the closet. This man even had a bottle of 200 dollar cologne. Oh yeah, Scotty was set. Prom would be a blast. Especially prom night. Being able to take seven girls back to this house…. Man, in the bathroom, there was also a hot top with jets! For sure, it would be the best night. But maybe not. In the back of his mind, Scottie never stopped wondering…_is this a prank?_ What if when he got there, he was ambushed by a bunch of jocks? Or the girls slept with him, then he woke up in the morning with nothing left in the house. He just couldn't completely see it; the beauty queens, falling for the bad ass? No way. To weird. Yet, then again…here they all were. He never would have believed- but what was that? A burglar? In _his _house?

Scottie woke up with a start. He had heard a creaking noise…from down stairs. His heart beat increased. _Fuck no. Bitches better get out if they know what's good for them._ He got up and walked out of the room, grabbing the baseball bat by the door along with a butterfly knife. The house a pitch black. Keeping his back to the wall, Scottie slowly crept down the stairs. He looked around. A faint glow was coming from the living room. He walked towards it. Wind ruffled his hair. ? . He looked to his left, and saw shattered glass on the ground, directly under a broken window. _The classy sloppy break in._ He thought snidely. He continued on his way to the living room. A deep gruff voice met his ears. "At last, my arm is complete again!" A female spoke next. "That's all very well, but what are we going to do about him? _Pause. _Hello? Can you hear me? Oh, you great useless thing."

He gripped the bat in his sweaty hands tightly. Scottie jumped out from behind a wall to face…

A lump. Sitting curled up on the brown leather coach. Watching TV. Scottie stood, slightly stunned. The lump moved. "Oh, heya, Scottie." It said bashfully. _FRANKIE? _He sat up, yawning. Blankets fell off of him, and Scottie was fairly pleased to see his old friend's face and arms were full of small bruises and cuts. _He deserved every one if those. _"Frankie…man… why uh…are you here?" Scottie was still pretty surprised of this random appearance. After a whole month of no contact, why now? Frankie got up. He stood a good two inches below Scottie, and he bowed his head now. "I saw your van parked in the back, so just figured, you know, you were doin that thing where you'd break into someone's house and stay until they got back, like old times, or somethin." Anger boiled in Scottie's stomach. Like old times? Oh, he remembered the old times. And he remembered Frankie. The sniveling traitor he was. "So, uh..." Frankie said uncertainly. Scottie extended his arms in a hug. "Come here, ya little freak!" Frankie looked relieved he had been accepted back so quickly. Without thinking, he walked strait into Scottie's arms. Moving fast, Scottie revealed his knife when they were shoulder to shoulder, almost in a full embrace. He shoved it up under Frankie's ribs and twisted the knife around. "I watch the news, Frankie." Frankie spluttered, gasped, and dropped to the floor. "And I saw her body. And I put two and tow together." Blood poured out of his mouth and stomach. Tears streamed down his face. Scottie knelt next to him, and said, "You didn't think I didn't know about you and Roxanne, did you?" Horror, pain, and remorse echoed Frankie's feelings in his eyes. He shuttered, then gasped. "Save it." Scottie spat. His eyes dimmed, and with a final twitch, Frankie stopped breathing, and moved no more.

"**Raise it to the sky, Sweeny**

**Swing your razor high!**

**Sink it in the rosy flesh of **

**Righteousness!" **

Scottie turned to the TV. He had been watching Sweeny Todd. He stepped over a pile of blood, and sat on the touch. He wrapped the fallen blankets around his body. It was three am. In an hour or so, he would take the rotting body and dump it in the lake. But now, he wanted to watch the making of one of Britain's finest pie makers.


	21. THE FINALE thank you all so much!

Holly fell from the stool she had been standing on. CRASH! She bolted awake. "Miss, oh goodness, are you alright?" The woman Holly now hated most was standing in front of her. "Now, don't doze off now! I only need you here for several more minutes. Then you can go to bed." Holly nodded, righted herself, and stood up on the stool again. Keeping a tall balance this time, she was determined to do her best posing for her dress, so she would be allowed to sleep. After several minutes, the three words Holly had been waiting for all night were said. "You may go." The lady consented. Holly carefully took the loose fabric off of her body, and ran out of the room. SLEEP! She didn't go to her room this time, though. Instead, she went to Joker's. The room was a mess! Cloths boxes and plastic littered the floor. A rummaging noise came from the back of the opened closet. Holly walked over to it and stuck her head through the first row of purple suits. Joker was sitting on the ground behind them, scrutinizing a pair of shoes. He looked up at Holly and let out a mad giggle. "I hope the boys and girlys will be ready for us!" Holly could tell he was excited. So was she. Tomorrow would be fun; revealing herself to all of her school mates next to the Joker. She would be the one in control now. She would have the power to make them hurt. But she needed rest. "Bed." Was all she said. She turned to leave. Joker called out, "I thought that was traditionally what happened _after_ prom. Not before! BUT IF YOU INSIST!" Holly couldn't even really laugh now. She was way too tired. "Ha. Ha." She collapsed on the bed and was out like a light. Joker crawled out from the depth of the closet and found Holly knocked out in the middle of his bed. "Nighty night, my sweet Holly." He whispered.

BRIGHT! AND LOUD! WHAT THE HELL MAN! Holly let out an angry groan and pulled the covers up over her head. "Oh man! I know! Like, I was like so pissed when Joker gave us babysitting duty, but it's so hot!"

"Oh for sure dude! I got a thing for red heads too man…."

"Hey man, back off. This is Joker's girl man. She's his."

"So?"

"So unless you want your dick chopped off, keep the snake in its house, man! Besides, she's gotta be like, a beast to get Joker's attention."

"Yeah, she's got a really hot bod too. Think she's a pole dancer? I hear they gotta be in real good shape."

Enough. Holly threw the blankets off of her, glaring at the two masked men in front of her. "HEY, DUDE! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO CATCH SOME WAVES OR SOMETHIN?" She screamed. The men jumped. "Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." They burst out laughing. Holly rolled her eyes and got up. She was wearing an oversized shirt. "Where's Joker?" She demanded. They sobered. "He had to go shoppn, or something like that." The one on the left said. Holly smiled to herself. She glanced at the clock. It was two thirty. Making a mental list of what she needed to do and in what order, Holly grabbed a hairbrush and headed for the bathroom. Getting into a cold shower, Holly called to the men outside, "So why'd Joker leave you guys here, anyways?" She really had no idea why he felt the need to have her watched at all hours. It was sweet, but incredibly annoying. No response. "Marko?" She asked, unsure. "Polo." A voice from inside the room said. "MEH!" Holly slipped in the shower and fell. What the F_$*! Turning off the water, Holly snatched a towel down from the curtain rod, wrapped herself in it tightly, and peered out from behind the shower curtain and glass shower door. Both men were standing right in the middle of the room, backs to the shower. "Boss told us to follow you everywhere, and who are we to complain?" Holly flushed with furry. "And why exactly did he suggest such a foolish idea?" She hissed. The men shrugged. "Was afraid you'd run away?" One of them suggested. Holly's eyebrows met together and she tightened her towel. Fury threatened to erupt from her. After all they had been through? After all of the madness? "Wrong answer." She quickly pressed a pressure point on one of the men's necks, causing him to collapse, unconscious. The second man turned to Holly. "What the-" she punched him in the face. The man stumbled backwards, clearly surprised. Taking advantage of the time, Holly grabbed a large candle holder off the counter top and smashed it down on the man's head. He fell to the floor, a small trickle of blood falling from his forehead. Other then the throbbing head ache he would get in the morning, this guy would be fine. Returning to the shower, Holly finished up in the bathroom and headed for the seamstress's holding room. The woman looked around wildly as Holly entered. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was all over the place. "I've just, just finished."

Holly's dress was purple, green, black, and beautiful. The top half was a purple corset. Black lace with a flower pattern was overlapping the purple. It was tied with green string. The bottom part was a skirt that went to Holly's knees, before puffing out. It was also purple, but the fringe of the skirt was green and black. To top this gorgeous piece of artwork off, a pair of black lace gloves with green ribbon wrapping around it were laying on a chair next to the dress. The gloves went up to Holly's elbows. She looked stunning. "NOW ON TO HAIR AND MAKEUP!"

Joker pulled up to Joseph A. Banks and sat in his car for a minute. _This might be slightly awkward._ He realized. "ALL WELL! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" He got out of the car and ran into the shop. The man at the counter gasped and ducked, thinking hiding would make Joker go away. "Nice try buddy, but I kinda already saw ya." Joker licked his lips and walked slowly to the 'empty' cashier. "Now, I'll make this quick and easy, if you just show me your finest selection of ties." The man emerged, white faced and shaking. "Ties?" He asked, unsure. "YEAH! TIES! THE THINGS THAT WRAP AROUND YOUR NECK LIKE A NUCE! TIES!" Joker shouted. The man flinched horribly, but didn't move. Joker, frustrated, rubbed his temples. "Let me make this easier for you." He said, dangerously quiet. "I don't have a lot of time, because I'm on schedule for once. So I'll make you a deal; if I'm not looking at ties in two minutes, you're dead." That did it. Scuffling to his feet, the man ran to a back room behind the counter and returned one minute later, his arms laden with ties. "Now that's more I like it!" Joker sang. The man dumped the ties on top of the counter. Joker riffled through them, and pulled out a silk purple tie with green polka dots. "PERFECT!" He screamed happily. "That tie is $37.99." Joker gave the man a piercing look. _What the hellaballoo is going on here? _Grinning, he said, "Put it on my tab." Before walking out of the store, Joker pulled out a silver coffee carrier and placed it n the floor. He winked at the cashier, and left. "Three. Twoooo. One." BOOM! He let out a mad cackle as the entire block exploded. Getting into the van, he sped away from the crime scene. If that man in the store had just kept his mouth shut, Joker probably would have just left it alone. This little bomb and just been a tester, for a much MUCH larger scheme. And he needed somewhere to try it out. "I GUESS IT WORKS! HAHAHHAHAA!" He stuck his head out of his window, and could see black smoke billowing up over the skyscrapers. Oh yes. Every single Wayne industries across the nation would be filled with these babies, hidden among workers. And they would go off. Unless of course Bruce reviled himself to the people. If he did, Joker would still set the bombs off. If he didn't, Joker would show Gothum his real identity himself, and then set the bombs off. IT AS A WIN WIN SITUATION! But for right now, he had to worry about remembering how to tie a tie; all of his other ones were clip on.

Holly bit her lip as she looked in the mirror. She was pretty. Puh. Pretty fake! Look at these fake curls! And all this black makeup! – she kinda liked it- And WHAT is this shit on my lips? *grrr yes. Holly had become one of _those_ girls. The one's that wasted time on looks. All of this only made her feel more self conscious…. Joker burst into the room. He was wearing a purple suit that was stitched with green thread, and a green button up shirt under it (he went all out, right?). He was looking quit handsome, even with the manic glint in his eyes and mangled looking tie tied in a knot around his neck. "HOW?" Was all he said. Holly momentarily forgot her anger with him for having her watched, and, giggling, walked over to him. "So uh, you're more of the clip on guy." She yanked the tie out of its knot, smoothed it out best she could, and tied it for him. His breathing became more regular, and began to focus on Holly. "I'm lucky." The fury returned to her. "Yes you are! And it would be a shame to loose me! So please, do explain those lovely guards you left me with?" He looked around the room. "Where exactly are-" "They're in the bathroom!" He walked over to the door and poked his head inside the bathroom. Giving a mad cackle, he came back to Holly's side. "You know how it is, Dolly! Don't trust anyone! EVER!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what you're trying to say is, you don't trust me." She stated. Joker's eyes widened a little. "No! That's not what I meant!" "Then why'd you say it?" He looked humorously helpless. He raised his arm for a fraction of a second, contemplating weather or not to strike her. He decided against it. Instead, Joker grabbed Holly's shoulders and pressed his lips roughly against hers. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." He said forcefully, shaking her a little. Holly was stunned. They're eyes locked. "I-" the bathroom door creaked open, and one of the clown men crawled out of it, holding his head. "Boss…what's goin on…." Giving a frustrated cry, Joker let go of Holly. He pulled out his knife and walked over the man on the floor. Kneeling down, he said sarcastically. "Do you have an appointment?" The man looked up, bleary eyed. "Naw." He said stupidly. "Well then," Joker pinned his hand against the wall. "I'm gonna have to ask you, to hold on." He stabbed the butterfly knife through the man's hand. He was literally stuck to the wall. The man screamed in agony. Holly let out a hallow laugh. That pig deserved it. Joker stood up and walked back to Holly, resting his for arms on her shoulders, as if nothing had happened. "Now, what were you saying?" He asked. Holly rubbed her lips together. "I love you Jack." He grinned. "I like it when you say that." His face turned from smiling to serious. "But never break my heart, Holly." He tensed, and seemed to hold her more rigidly. "PROMISE ME." "I promise." She whispered. He patted her cheek lightly. "Rule number three."

"NOW!" He walked swiftly to the door. "We should go!" Holly paused. "What is it?" He slumped. "I don't have any shoes." She said. "But I know where I can get some…."

"WOOO!' Holly yelled as they sped down the almost empty streets of Gothum. Joker was going 80 mph, pushing ninety. "Let's put some tunes on!" Joker obliged, happily. He jammed the button on the dash board. "Hey, can I like, shoot at something while we drive?" Holly yelled over the music. She had always wanted to try it…. Joker grinned, pulled out a hand gun, and handed it to Holly. "Now aim, and put both hands on the gun." Holly nodded. She leaned as far as she could out of the car window, looking for a target. She didn't want to kill anyone. No. Holly had seen enough death to show her the value of life. And a life was not something to casually take. Only from those who truly deserved it. But who got to decide that? When were you a decidedly 'bad person'? Was she a bad person? She certainly didn't think so…. She just wanted to hit something. "Go for the stop sign!" Joker commanded. He slowed down a bit, but not much. Holly's entire torso was out of the car now. She put the gun up, aiming, and….BANG! The reaction of the weapon was strong. It sent shivers up her arms, hurting them. She was knocked back down into her seat. "Ouch." She dropped the gun in her lap and looked at her red hands. Joker howled with laughter. "You're not bad!" As they drove by, Holly glanced at the stop sign. She hit it right in the middle. "HEY! LOOK WHO IT IS!" Joker shoved his arm under Holly's nose and pointed out the window. A HUGE bulletin board advertising for Harvey Dent was across the street. Holly frowned at Joker's tan arm in her face, then, smiling, licked it. Joker withdrew his arm. Raising an eyebrow at her, he said, "My, you're a little kinky tonight, Holls." She grinned ear to ear. "I'm hoping to show you after the dance." She said, turning up the radio.

"**My girlfriend's a dick magnet ****  
****My girlfriend's gotta have it **  
**She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots **  
**Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell **  
**Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town****  
****Grab her ass, actin' tough, ****  
****Mess with her, she'll f**k you up **  
**No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's comin' back to my place tonight!"**

Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead Man blasted in the car. Holly screamed the lyrics. Joker sped up and smiled wildly. With a sudden EEERRRK! The car slammed to a stop. Holly's head bashed into the dashboard. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed. They had arrived at their destination. Holly got out of the car, rubbing her head. It had been about a month since she set foot in this apartment. Sighing, she walked up tot eh front door and let herself in. Slowly walking up the stairs, Holly found herself outside of room 219 all too quickly. _Had they worried about her while she was gone? But how could they, if no one was sent to search for her? What lies were they feeding the neighbors about her disappearance?_ She knocked three times. There was a shuffling behind the door. With many clicks and turns, the door was unlocked and opened.

A woman stood in the door way, opened mouthed and white faced. She was holding a burning cigarette in one hand, and a magazine in the other. "Holly?" Holly pushed passed the woman, over the thresh hold and into the hallway. "What are you-" Holly cut her off. "I just came back for something." Her mother nodded, looking at the ground. "So." Holly said pointedly. "What have you been telling the school about my absences?" The woman gulped. "We said you went to stay in Florida with your aunt." Holly folded her arms. "We?" She asked snidely. "So I suppose that still includes Tom?" As if on cue, a deep voice from the living room called, "Karen! Where the hell's my beer?" Holly shook her head. "I can't believe this." She muttered angrily. "I've been gone for a fucking month, and all you do is make up some bull shit story so the neighbors and school will leave you alone?" Tears rolled down her mom's face. "Oh grow up KAREN! I've been to hell and back, so don't start crying while I'm here!" The woman sniveled. "I'm sorry, Holly." "DON'T. CALL. ME. HOLLY. You don't even get that privilege! What kind of excuse for a mother are you?" She shouted. The woman began to sob. "I did care. I do." She said between gulps of breath. "But you were better off away." "YOU MEAN IT WAS MORE CONVINIENT FOR ME TO BE GONE!" "You're my daughter! I just wanted what was best-" "LIAR!" Holly screamed, loosing control. "IF YOU WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME, YOU WOULD HAVE DUMPT THAT PIECE OF SHIT IN YOUR LIVINGROOM!" She picked up the nearest thing she could (which happened to be a crappie lamp) and hurled it against the wall. The lamp broke into large pieces of plastic, glass, and porcelain. Her mom jumped violently. "GET OVER IT!" Snapped Holly. She stormed to her room. Throwing open the door, she was shocked to see everything exactly the way she left it. Even little Prozac wrappers littered the floor. Ripping through the closet, Holly emerged with a pair of black lace up boots. After putting them on, she examined herself in the mirror. The boots went to just under her knees, and the laces were green. Holly looked at the clock. 5:45. "TIME TO FLY!" She opened the door and walked through the living room. Tom sat in the recliner chair, as balding and fat as ever. He had a beer in his hand, and was watching football. "YOU!" He shouted angrily, dropping his beer. "ME!" Holly screamed maniacally. "Oh, when I get my hands on you, you little bitch, I'm gonna," Holly reached in her boot and pulled out her scalpel. "Scream like a stuck pig?" She asked. Tom stopped trying to get out of the chair and eyed the knife warily. "You wouldn't." He said, unsure. "Was that a dare?" Holly asked, advancing. "Listen, Holly, stop." She didn't. "Listen. PUT THAT FUCKING THING AWAY NOW!" He yelled, his voice raising several octaves. Holly grinned with pleasure at his panic. "Oh, Tom, Tom, Tom." She chuckled. "Remember all of those empty threats? All of those beatings? All of those attempts?" She put the blade to his beefy neck. "Well I'm just returning what's way overdue." With a quick swish, she cut his main artery. Quickly sidestepping as she did so, only a speck of blood flew into Holly's hair, mixing with her fiery main of curls. The utter shock froze on Tom's quickly paling face. With one last savoring look, Holley walked back into the hallway, knife still dripping. Karen stood where she left her. Now her eyes fixed on the knife. "What did you do?" She asked shakily. Holly grasped her shoulders firmly. "Mom, I set you free. I did what you weren't able to." Kissing her quickly on the cheek Holly put her hand on the door. "Good bye forever, Karen." And with that, she disappeared.

Scottie stood outside the high school, twirling his chain. He had a white tuxedo on, but had personalized it with a few accessories; his chain, combat boots, and a necklace with a lock hanging from it. He thought he looked pretty hot. A limo pulled up, and Andrew McConnell stepped out, laughing, accompanied by Cecilia Margins. Catching sight of Scottie, Andrew smiled cruelly. "Well look who decided to show up." Scotties hands immediately went to the switch blade in his pocket. He felt its ruff edges. Felt the dried blood of his old friend. "Couldn't catch a date, Scot?" Cecilia needled. Scottie grinned as Stacy's car drove up to the sidewalk. "Nope. I just couldn't decide on one of them." The couple gave him a weird look, but Scottie said, "Excuse me." And walked passed them, and opened the car door. Four beautiful girls stepped out of the back of the car, and three more came out of the front. "Well, you guys look stunning." Scottie said. They giggled (surprise surprise). "Now, I didn't get any corsages-" "Oh, that's okay mc-hottie! We bought our own!" Britney said happily. "Cool then. Shall we?" He linked arms with Miranda and Beth, who linked arms with the other girls. They walked in one big line down the side walk. As they passed Andrew, who was looking astounded, and Cecilia, who was looking repulsed, Scottie gave them a nod, and tried to hold in his laughter.

Bruce paced the 'bat cave' anxiously. Prom was tonight, which met Joker might _possibly_ be going to crash it. He didn't know why he suspected it, but after 15 years of battling Joker, Bruce thought it was safe to assume he could predict at least one of Joker's moves. What he COULDN'T predict was Ginger. His Ginger. With Joker. Igor had contacted Batman the moment after his encounter with Joker and a red haired girl. _Was she his hostage? But why wouldn't he make that known through out Gothum then, if he wanted something? _The more frightening possibility was that Ginger _wanted_ to be with the Joker. But no. Bruce couldn't let himself believe that. Then again, Batman thought it possible…._No! I've got to save her from him! He's brainwashed her. And tonight, hopefully, I'll get her back. _This was killing him! Batman never sat at home. Batman never waited. But tonight, he would be forced to. If everything was going according to plan right now, Igor would be stationed in the school, awaiting the Joker.

"No, no! Young man! Assembly first! Prom after!" A security guard yelled at Scottie. He had been trying to sneak past the horde of people going into auditorium and immediately into the gym, but his dates got him caught. Groaning, Scottie allowed himself to be shuffled into the stuffy room. And now they would receive a ten minute lecture on pre-marital sex, substance abuse, and a very short congratulations for being almost done with high school. Great. As he took his seat between Laura and Ginny, his mind wondered to the previous night. It wasn't as though he didn't feel bad for killing Frankie. But the nerve of him. He betrayed Holley and him. Frankie had befriended the girl who killed Benji. And Roxanne was probably planning some weird revenge on Holley. When Roxanne's body showed up on the twelve o'clock news, Scottie new that's where Frankie had to have been going that whole month. And that's when he decided it. If he ever saw Frankie again, Scottie would finish him. Because Scottie was friends with no traitors. He was loyal to Holly and Benji. Scottie was woken from his thoughts by a giggle next to him. Meanwhile, the principal paced in front of the stage curtain and continued to drone on. "Blah, blah blah, blah blah blah," BANG! Screams were echoed through out the auditorium. Scottie looked up quickly, to see a small pool of blood forming on the principal's white shirt. Directly over her heart. She fell to the floor of the stage with a thud. No one got up. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!" A mad voice over the intercom screeched. Scottie's blood froze. That had to be…but would she be with him? The curtains opened and Joker stood in the middle, with a microphone and a HOT girl next to him. "HELLO KIDDIES!" The mad man walked forward and gave a little bow. His voice was shrill and high, ripe with excitement. "HOW ARE WE TONIGHT?" *cricket cricket. He looked pissed at this response. "I SAID HOW ARE WE FEELING TONIGHT?" He roared firmly, his voice cracking. Scottie looked around. No one was moving, speaking, or blinking. _Well hell, it's not a party without risks. _Scottie stood up and yelled, "WE'RE READY TO PARTY! WOOH! YEAH!" He clapped his hands. Every single face turned to face him. Joker's eyes lingered on him, before returning his attention to everyone else. The girl next to him smiled at Scottie, giving a little wave. "NOW THAT'S ALL I WANTED. WAS IT SO HARD?" Joker licked his lips. "NOW, COME UP HERE, YOU OVER ACHIEVER." Scottie smirked and got up. He was feeling fairly brave as he walked up on stage, aware of everyone watching him, horrified. Only a little sweat layered his palms. It wasn't noticeable to others, because he would not let it be. He jumped up, and took his place next to the girl. HOLY BALLS WAS THAT HOLLEY? DAAAAAAMN! Joker stuck his tong in his cheek, scrutinizing Scottie. "You're terrified." He said. It was a statement. Scottie cocked an eyebrow, coolly. "Yes, I am." He agreed casually. Joker cracked a grin at this. "But you appear cool to everyone else." He gave Scottie a hard look. "Let's see how you are in other areas…." He put the mike to his lips again. "We're gonna try something new." He said. "Scottie, is it? heeeere is going to choose his least favorite person in this building." He nodded for Scottie to do so. He looked over the crowd, taking his time, choosing the one. "I…would have to say…it's…definitely… my buddy Andrew." He pointed to a boy in the front row. Andrew's pale self was wrapped round Cecilia, trying to protect her from Joker's wrath. As if that would do it. "DREWWWY BOY!" Joker called. "FRONT AND CENTER, NOW. OR THE GIRLEY GETS IT." He cocked a machine gun and pointed it at Cecilia. She squealed and buried herself deeper into Andrew's arm. He, shakily, pushed her away and walked on stage. Joker smiled at this cowering child. Scottie was a little prouder knowing how calmly he had come on stage. He had faced death before. Joker handed Scottie the gun. "NOW, I'M GIVING YOU ONE SHOT. EITHER USE IT ON HIM, OR YOURSELF." Scottie took the heavy machinery. For one long minute, he stared cruelly into Andrew's pleading wet eyes. The choice itself was simple enough. He would automatically choose to kill Andrew, but the tears in the boy's eyes…were sickening. He thought of all the times Andrew and his buddies had jumped him and Benji on their way home from school. All the times they had humiliated him. "Now, how the tables have turned, Andrew." BANG! Scottie was prepared for the aftershock of the gun, and braced himself in time. At the last second, he had pointed the gun at Andrew's left knee. The bullet had torn through the skin, showing bone. Andrew screamed and fell to the ground. Joker let out a howl of laughter. "- let's go to the gym."

Holly sadly looked down at Andrew. Yes, she hated him, and did believe he deserved all of this and more, but…but what? She couldn't come up with any reason for a but! So she cleared her mind and began following Joker off of the stage, accidently running strait into his purple back! He spun around and grinned. "LADIES AND GENTALMEN, I ALMOST FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MY ASSISTANT!" He yelled over the sobbing of Cecilia and some of Andrew's friends. "I GIVE YOU, HOLLY JOY PAINE!" He bowed to her, and Holly did a little curtsy. A gasp of astonishment escaped from the crowd. "OH, YESSSS." Joker said malevolently. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BEAT A DOG TO MANY TIMES, FOLKS!" One boy had the audacity to wolf whistle. _Uh oh, buddy. BIG mistake! _She thought. Joker whipped out a hand gun and shot the boy square in the head. Now, you would think everyone would be screaming and running by now, right? But you see, you're wrong. Because in situations like this, adrenalin seems to paralyze the body, rendering you useless.

"NOW, HOLLY, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WISH TO SHARE WITH US?" Joker asked. Holly took the mike from him. "After all of these years." No one seemed to be breathing. "And this is where we all end up. All of those field goal kicks. All of those cheers. All of those late nights studying. And here we are. The tormenting. The raping. The abuse. Has led us, to this very point." She pulled out her red scalpel. It was covered in dried blood. "We have been put on the same level. And now, the only thing that makes us different is the fear in your stomachs, and the power in mine." Joker walked off stage to several of his henchmen, and whispered instructions. You could hear a pin drop. Holly continued. "And now, look at this! We have found something the freaks like! And something they are good at!" She held the knife to the light so it shimmered. "And all I have to ask is…WAS IT WORTH IT?" Now two clown men walked down the isles, distributing purple and green bags that said, "The Joke's On YOU!" In big gold letters. Joker returned to Holly's side. "So true, so true." He said. "NOW! FOR OUR GRAND FINALLY!" He cried delightedly. "I have just given each of you your own goody bag. I would advice you not to throw them away!" He now began to walk off of the stage, and motioned for Holly and Scottie to follow. They did. "In each bag, you will find a knife." They reached the auditorium door, which was guarded by several more clown men. "Either kill each other until one couple remains." Joker put his hand on the door. "Or you will all die." He laughed insanely as they left the auditorium. The masked men took a huge chain and bolted the doors shut.

They proceeded to the gym, which was dimly lit and covered in a paper chain explosion. Lights hung from the ceiling, food and punch tables were lined against the wall, and a DJ stood at the front of the gym, changing records. As Joker walked up to talk to the DJ, Scottie turned to Holly. They embraced in a friendly hug. "Where have you been? What's up? And who have you killed?" Holly smiled at Scottie. "Too many questions." She said. "To much to tell now. Later. Not tonight." He looked disappointed. "What?" Holly asked. "My dates are still in the auditorium…" He grumbled. Holly frowned. "Dates? Plural?" Scottie smiled. "You know the seven heaven group, or what ever the fuck they call themselves?" Holly looked flabbergasted. "No way!" She said. "Way." Joker came back. "Excuse me, may I cut in?" He asked innocently. Holly let out a laugh and threw her arms around his neck. Joker grabbed her waist and held her firmly. A song came on.

**There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself ****  
****There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself **  
**There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself **  
**No there is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself**

They rotated in the middle of the gym floor, slow dancing to "Never Wanted to Dance", by mindless self indulgence. Joker reached up and tucked a lock of curls behind Holly's ear. "You were never a monster to me Jack." She said quietly, looking deep into his hazel eyes. "I know." He said slowly. "But what I don't know, is why." Holly tilted her head, smiling. "I always saw something, lurking just behind the shadows of those eyes. Something else." They were silent for several minutes. "I think I always loved you." She said finally. Joker's scars twitched up. "I will always love you, Holly." Holly pressed the top half of her cheek against his scars, closing her eyes.

Bruce watched the Joker and Ginger slow dance in the gym. He was hiding in the bleachers, fully clothed as Batman. The suspense had been too much. He had to go to the school and watch. But he was unaware of where Igor was positioned….Luckily Bruce had come, too. After Joker left the auditorium, Batman broke open the lock and rushed in. Only two of the kids seemed to be badly hurt. A boy on the stage was shot in the knee, and a girl lying back in a chair, who had been stabbed in the chest. He called in backup after that. The cops were hiding just outside the gym doors, awaiting Joker and his henchmen. He narrowed his eyes at Ginger. She seemed to be going along with this pretty well for just a captive….

**Never wanted to dance with nobody not you ****  
****Never wanted to dance with nobody but you **  
**Never wanted to dance with nobody but you wouldn't take no for an answer you f**king bitch**

Joker let out a sigh. "Jack, someday, where gonna break away from this all. And were gonna be free." Joker smiled at that. How sweetly naive Holly was. But he would not spoil the moment now with criticisms. No. Right now, he just wanted to hold Holly, and be held in return.

**Be nice ****  
****Be nice to me **  
**Don't let me bleed **  
**Be nice **  
**Be nice to me **  
**Don't let me go (don't let me go) **  
**I am to cool for the second grade**

"Dolly, I-" Holly pressed herself into Joker's stomach. But not in a good way, in a weird way. Her finger nails dug into his neck as she gasped for air.

Igor sat in the bleachers opposite the Batman. Oh yes, he had seen that stealthy little creature. But no matter. He had a job to do. Thankfully, he had arrived here early, and had already assembled the gun by the time Joker and his date came in. They were followed by some strange kid, but Igor paid him no attention. He only had eyes for one person; Joker. Allowing them to be lured into a false sense of security, Igor waited ten minutes. The, after making sure he had the muter on the sniper, he looked through the small telescope and took aim. He had a clear view of Joker's back. _Perfect._ Letting go a bullet, Igor followed through his shot and then…Joker turned suddenly, and the girl was pierced in the back, not him. _Damn it!_

Joker panicked as Holly went limp in his arms. "Holly?" He pulled her from his body and looked at her at arms length. "HOLLY?" His voice became shrill. Her eyes were glassy and staring. "HOLLY!" Joker screamed. He shook her. Her head flopped on her shoulders. NO. He laid her gently on the floor and saw her chest still rose and fell, if ever so slightly. "Holly." He whispered, gripping her hand in his. "Jack." She panted. "No." Joker shook his head, his tears splashing into Holly's sparkling eyes. "You can't break my rules! Remember? They're there for a reason. You can't break my heart, Holly! You can't!" He pleaded with her, but nothing can stop the grip of death. "You promised!" He cried. She shakily raised an arm and touched his scars. With a shutter, and one last gasp, Holly Paine died in Joker's arms. Joker shut his eyes tightly, cradling his lost love's body. "Dolly. Dolly. Dolly." He repeated, over and over again. The doors to the gym burst open. Joker looked up to see Igor, the Batman, and about twenty cops. Anger clenched his intestines and twisted them around. This was their fault. All their fault she had died. He felt numb. A voice in his head called out to him. Hello Jack, I'm your new friend. Let's play. Joker released Holly's body, and stood up. Thoughts were rushing through his mind. He was overwhelmed with anger. Hate. And blame. Just like before. He felt ready to spontaneously combust. Rage roared in his chest. And now, he would let it out. Make them pay. The voice said. Make them hurt. Make them suffer, like she did.

**There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself ****  
****There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself **  
**There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself **  
**No there is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself**

"Joker, you are under arrest!" Commissioner Gordon spoke from the crowd. Joker smiled, pulling out his knife. "There is nothing you can do," he licked his lips and took a menacing step forward. "That I have not already done to," He cracked his neck. "MYSELF!"

Gothum would pay. They would all pay. Joker would have his revenge


End file.
